A Man from Time Past
by Callie8M
Summary: What if Buffy hadn't won that fight when Spike had the Gem of Amarra? And what if the Gem had more magically qualities than just granting invincibility to vamps? Like for example, time travel? But why 1880? Set in season 4.
1. Evil Things

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic. I'm pretty nervous, so be nice please. Review! Tell me if you have questions or whether you like it or not and why!

**Timeline**: An AU Season 4 (and rewrite of the season) beginning in the episode "The Harsh Light of Day".

**Rights**: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the characters that inhabit the Buffyverse. Or Spike. Sigh. But this story, except from dialogue taken from the show, is all mine. Plagiarism isn't cool. Unlike you guys :)

**Buffy **

"No, its cool, we'll hook up later," Parker said, dismissing me and continuing on his way.

I gaped after him, and couldn't help but wonder if I had done something wrong. I sighed. Who am I kidding? I always do something wrong.

"Well, _that_ was pathetic,"

I whipped around, just in time for my face to connect with someone's fist. While I struggled to regain some balance, I caught sight of the man standing above me. I froze, as fear clenched my stomach painfully. Oh, God. No. It can't be. Spike.

"Innit a fantastic day? Birds singing, squirrels making lot of rotten squirrels, sun beaming down in a nice, non-fatal way. It's _very_ exciting, I can't wait to find out if I freckle," Spike smirked.

I gritted my teeth in rage and dove for a plant stake from a fleshly planted tree, leaping up to attack. But even I could tell I was off. The fact he had somehow come out in the sun scared me more then I would wanted to admit.

I knocked him down, just for him to get back up. I narrowed my eyes and struck out, staking him. I waited smugly for the dust to replace him. None came. What the hell?! I stared at him in horror as he wiggled the stake.

"Ooh. Do it again. It tickles. You know, in a good way," he smirked seductively and let me pull out the stake.

Realization dawned on me.

"The gem,"

"Oh yeah. The Gem of Amara", he gloated, showing off the ring before striking out, making me tumble to the ground, "Official sponsor of me killing you," he added before shifting into game face.

I came at him again desperately, but Spike was ready. Blow after blow, he'd throw me down, I'd jump back up and kick him away, but he'd knock me down again. He suddenly grabbed my arm and shoved me into a pole a few times before throwing me to the grass once more.

"Getting tired, Slayer?" he sneered.

I tried to catch my breath and glare at him menacingly while he stood above me smugly.

"I'm good. How about you?" I made myself get up and face him.

If this was going to be my last fight, then I would make sure it would be one to remember.

"This sun is a little bright…oh wait. That doesn't matter anymore. I'm fine, pet, thanks for asking," Spike sneered before throwing a punch that sent me staggering back.

I can't let him win this. I won't. I could hear my heartbeat pounding painfully in my head thanks to that last punch, could feel the sweat trickle down my brow, could feel my lungs beg for a break from their gasping for breath. But I refused to give up.

Suddenly, Spike lunged at me, pinning me to the ground.

"Don't give up now, luv. Can't let a man down like that," he taunted.

I grabbed his hands that were threatening to break my ribcage and tried to loosen his grip so I could respond before he killed me.

"You are not a man, Spike. You are a monster. An evil, soulless, _thing_. _Not_ a man," I spat.

He growled in rage. Suddenly my hand burned…then everything was black and I felt like I was being pulled at from all directions, twisting and turning inside out. It was disgusting and disturbing. Was this death?

I realized that was impossible because I still felt the weight of Spike's hands holding me to the ground. But his grip had loosened and I sat up.

"What the hell did you do?" I demanded.

But despite the force behind my words, fear was seeping into my stomach once more. Stuck in the dark with an invincible vampire. Great. And I thought my day couldn't get any worse. Being humiliated by Parker and getting killed would have been bad enough. Now I can't even fight back?

"Me? I was winning, you bint. Why would I do something?" Spike snapped.

Good point.

"Can you see?" I asked.

"No," He responded, annoyed.

Then just as suddenly as the darkness descended, it was lifted and we were bathed in blinding light. I shielded my eyes and blinked. Spike was sprawled out next to me, rubbing his eyes. I staggered quickly to my feet, hoping to use the light as a distraction to get away from here…and Spike.

And that's when I noticed the people around us, walking, shopping and riding in…wagons? What the hell is going on? Spike had noticed them too.

"Where are we? In the Amish country?" I demanded, swiveling around to take in the market place we had somehow come to be in.

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered, getting to his feet.

I was about to confront him again about what happened, when suddenly I noticed the horrified looks the people were giving us. I thought Amish people were friendly. I frowned. Why were they so dirty? And speaking like out of one of Mom's old novels?

"Spike, I know your hair is weird and all but why are they staring at us like that…?" I asked him as people started pointing.

I fixed my clothes self-consciously as Spike bent down to pick up a newspaper before standing up. His eyes widened in horror as he gaped at the paper for a moment.

"What?" I stamped my foot angrily.

"Where not in Amish country, pet. Far from it," he said, handing me the paper and running a hand through his slicked back hair.

"What are you…?"

I took the paper. The first thing that caught my eye was the date. Oh, my, God. February 8th, 1880.


	2. Missing

**Buffy**

"What the _hell _is going on?" I demanded, lifting my eyes to meet Spike's blue ones.

"Looks like London," He replied, ignoring my question and looking around at the people and shops around us.

"How did we get to Victorian England?" I replied in frustration.

"I don't have a bloody clue, Slayer," Spike replied, looking equally as agitated and pissed off as I would imagine I did.

This cannot be happening.

"But how…?" I started but was caught off when Spike grabbed my arm and started pulling me between two buildings into a little alley.

"What are you doing?" I snatched my arm out of his grip after we were hidden from the view of the public.

"If we really did travel back in time and we are back in the sodding 19th century, we're going to get arrested for dressing like this. Especially you," he looked me up and down.

I wouldn't exactly call my clothes revealing, but I remember reading something about how women only wore dresses that went down to their ankles. Sounds like a bitch in this heat.

"Whatever. Let's just figure out how to get back so I can kill you," I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes.

Spike chuckled.

"I hate to burst your little bubble of denial, luv, but if we hadn't gotten sucked back in time, you'd be dead right now," He smirked

He was right, and we both knew it. I suddenly noticed he was moving closer, a predatory glint now present in his eyes. Crap. There was no way I could win with that ring on his finger.

"But you can't kill me now," I said quickly.

"And why not?" he demanded.

"Somehow, we came here-wherever here is- together. You'll need me to get back. Or at least figure out how to get back," I replied.

It was a long shot, but Spike wasn't one for doing the researchy stuff. Neither was I. But at least I would be alive and be able to figure out how to get that damn ring off his finger and kill him. And send us home, of course.

"Fine. Truce until we get back to Sunnyhell. But you better not try anything on me, ring or no ring," Spike threatened.

"Deal," I lied.

I gave a little sigh of relief. I knew from the truce to save the world from Alcathra that Spike was honorable to his word when he would gain something out of it. Plus, he was a damn good fighter. And nearly unkillable with the ring. I was glade to have him on my side. Until could kill him myself, of course.

"Now let's get out of here," Spike headed out of the alley and I followed him.

"I thought you said we were going to get arrested out here," I glanced around nervously.

"Not if we get new clothes," Spike flashed me a grin before taking off at a run.

Uh…what? Weirdo vampire. I sighed before taking off after him.

"Where are we going?" I caught up to him as he skidded to a stop in front of a dressmakers shop.

"Getting you a dress. Wouldn't want these gits to think you're a whore, now would you?" he winked before disappearing into the shop.

Grrrrr. I clenched my fists and went in after him.

"How do you know about this place?" I asked, suspicious.

He gave me look. I felt like slapping my forehead. London. 1880.

"This is the year you were turned," I looked up into his face.

I thought I saw pain flash across his eyes, but it was replaced so fast by the cockiness I was so used too, I wasn't sure if I hadn't just imagined it.

"Convenient, innit?" he smirked and looked away.

And I repeat; weirdo vampire.

"Well won't someone recognize you? We can't change the past! It will mess up the future!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"'S not a problem as long as we stay in the bad part of the city. The nanny took me here once when I was a boy, never been here since. Only servants come here," Spike explained.

"Now I remember why I slept through history in high school," I muttered as a middle aged woman in what looked like a Halloween costume noticed us and walked over.

Spike chuckled quietly at my joke and I resisted the urge to smile at the pleasant sound.

The woman looked us up and down, skepticism clouding her eyes. Spike just smiled pleasantly.

"She needs a dress. But as soon as possible. Don't have time to make one," Spike told the woman calmly, staring into her eyes.

Suddenly she nodded and smiled. He's using a thrall! I didn't even know he could. I went to stop him, but then realized…what other choice did we have? I didn't feel like spending time in jail when we could be getting back to Sunnydale.

The women gestured for me for follow her. I glanced at Spike uneasily, he nodded and for some reason I felt reassured and I followed the woman to the back room. It was a pretty little shop, and the fitting room was even better then the front room. This is where _servants_ go?

"My name's Anna. What's yours?" The woman smiled at me before sorting through piles of dresses.

"Bu-Elizabeth. It's Elizabeth," I replied.

I had a feeling my real name wouldn't exactly be praised in this time period for it's uniqueness. Mom always said she was going to name me that, but than she fell in love with the common nickname for Elizabeth; Buffy. I figured I could remember to call myself Elizabeth more than any other name.

Anna picked up a beautiful dark emerald gown that matched my eyes perfectly and took my breath away.

"Go try it on Miss Elizabeth," Anna smiled and handed me the dress.

It was simply, but it was stunningly beautiful and showed off my curves in a way that made me blush looking at myself in the mirror. Did woman really show this much cleavage back then, but not their _ankles_? I put on the shoes and smiled at myself. I loved it. Undergarments, not so much, but I looked good.

"Thank you so much," I breathed.  
I twirled around and giggled. A girl could get used to this.

"Of course. Now let's go see how your husband likes it," she smiled and walked back out into the front room.

Husband?

I hurried after her. Some time during my time in the fitting room, Spike had changed into old style clothes of his own.

"Can't believe you ditched your leather duster," I whispered at him.

He scoffed.

"Sod that. It's in here," he showed me the old leather brief case looking thing in his hand.

I shook my head. Spike just grinned before going over and compelling Anna to believe we had paid. I felt guilty, but it's not like I had 19th century British money in my back pocket.

"You look lovely, by the way, pet," Spike held the door open for me as we exited the shop.

I stared at him. Where had that come from?

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, luv. Learn to a take a compliment," Spike rolled his eyes at my stunned expression.

"Why did Anna have the idea we're married," I asked him, almost tripping over my dress to keep up with his long strides.

His hand went to my elbow to steady me.

"A lady never goes out in public with a man without a chaperone unless it's her husband," Spike replied.

"England is weird," I muttered.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"America is weird," he retorted.

"Speaking of America…how are we getting back there. And to our time period?" I asked.

"Isn't that why I'm keeping you around?" Spike smirked.

I sighed. God, he's annoying. That's when I noticed the looks he was getting from the female population around us. Ok, he is kinda really hot, but do they need to stare? That's when I noticed guys were staring at me too and I blushed.

"What's up with the staring? We're all normal looking now," I whispered.

"We're in this neighborhood yet we're clean and we smell good. In 1880, the middle class took bathes once a month. Plus, if you haven't noticed, we make a handsome couple," Spike winked.

But I didn't even notice. He lost me after the fact that until we figure out how to get out of here, I was going to be bathing once a month. Major ew. Stinky Buffy is not a happy Buffy.

"Do you think we should go to the Watcher's Council? Maybe they'll know what to do. They're in London right?" I asked him, kicking a loose stone in the road.

"Those wankers wouldn't know what to do if the answer hit them square in the forehead. We don't know much about time travel in our time, pet, what makes you think they do now?" he asked.

Good point. An idea hit me.

"Maybe it was the ring!" I said.

We both stopped.

"You may be on to something," Spike lifted up his hand…then frowned.

"Where's the ring, Spike?" I asked.

His mouth thinned into a straight line, his eyes looking slightly panicked.

"I don't know,"


	3. Rings and Coins

**Buffy**

"What do you mean you don't know! How are you even here? Shouldn't you be dust if the ring came off?" I cried, my eyes wide.

Realizing I was about to hyperventilate, I tried to use the breathing techniques Giles taught me. But it was no use. I was panicking. But anyone would be after realizing you were stuck in the past where they only bathe once a month and woman can't even go out in public with a man without it being a scandal.

Spike looked up at the sun in horror, as if that last thought about the sun hadn't occurred to him. He glanced down at himself, confirming that he still was burn free.

"Maybe it's because we're in the past and here I'm not a vamp yet," he said, looking relieved.

"_Great_. Now where is the stupid ring!" I demanded.

He glared at me.

"I told you I don't bloody fucking know where it is!" he snarled.

When we get out of this mess I am so going to kill him. Slowly.

Spike sighed in frustration and began looking through his brief case thing. Please be in there! Please, please, please…

"Shit," Spike closed it and ran a hand through his hair, making a few platinum pieces come loose despite the hair gel.

I looked away before my hand could reach out and touch the adorable curls. Whoa! Not adorable. Spike is not adorable and his hair isn't either. Focus Buffy!

"Where did you get those clothes? Maybe you dropped it there. We can just go get it and then go home," I said.

Sounds easy enough.

"Right. Let's go," Spike changed directions and I followed, praying it would be there and I could go home soon. And take a bathe.

As we neared our destination, I noticed shops had started to look bigger and more expensive, and the people were cleaner and much more nicely dressed. Spike headed for a building with glass windows showcasing suits like Spike had on and like what I imagine George Washington would have worn. But annoyingly, Spike looked really good in it. And comfortable. Which was irritating because every five seconds I was tripping over this skirt and almost suffocating from the corset. I guess some of William is under there after all. And for some reason, that thought scared me more then the thought of never going home ever could.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as we entered the shop.

"Back so soon?" A jolly man who reminded me of Old Saint Nick smiled at Spike.

Then he spotted me.

"And with your wife! Such a lovely little thing, isn't she," the man smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"That's what they all think. Until she stakes you, of course," Spike muttered.

I smiled to myself at the twisted compliment he had given me.

"What was that?" the old man asked.

"Nothing, Thomas. Just wondering if I dropped my ring here. Seems I've lose the bloody thing," Spike told the man.

The man, Thomas, shook his head.

"Haven't found one. Feel free to look,"

And we did. We searched every inch of Thomas' store, and found nothing but dust bunnies.

"Find it?" Thomas asked when we went back to the sales counter.

Spike shook his head.

"Do you", Thomas nodded at Spike, "Perhaps have a brother?"

"No, sorry mate. Only me," Spike replied before heading for the door.

"Thanks!" I smiled back at Thomas before hurrying after Spike.

"Young people these days," The old man chuckled to himself as the door shut behind me.

Spike was standing outside, his arms crossed across his broad chest, head bent in thought.

"What now?" I asked.

"Don't know, Slayer," he replied.

I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you giving up?" I asked.

Spike scoffed.

"I don't give up, pet. But it's getting dark and we should probably find somewhere to sleep. And I'm hungry," Spike said.

He started walking. I grabbed his elbow to stop him and turn him to look into my eyes.

"You can't kill anyone, Spike!" I hissed.

He raised an eyebrow and shook off my grip.

"Hello? Vampire," he replied, quickly changing into his game face and flashing his fangs in my face before shifting back to human form.

"Hello? What happened to not changing the past!" I replied.

The muscles in his jaw worked as he gritted his teeth.

"Fine. Then what the bloody hell do you want me to eat?" Spike sighed, his eyes darkening with anger.

"Pigs blood. Like Angel," I said.

Spike's face hardened and suddenly he was right in front of me, looking down into my eyes with his icy blue ones.

"I am not Angel," he growled.

Obviously.

"Your right. Angel's a good guy," I snapped.

"Is that what he tells himself these days? A soul doesn't automatically make you a hero, luv," Spike replied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Soulful people do bad things to, sweetheart. Human's murder, rape, and steal. No matter what crap Angel feeds you, the Scoobies or himself, he's still a monster. Still evil. He's still Angelus. His soul has just persuaded him to flip the good side of the coin now. Two sides. One coin. At least I'm honest with myself about what I am," Spike sneered.

I stiffened. He did not just say that.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Spike. He has a soul now. He's good. People change," I resisted the urge to hit him.

"People change. Vampires don't. Angel's on a leash. It's already broken it once, pet. Who knows when it will happen again?" Spike abruptly turned on his heel and walked away down the road.

Anger boiled my blood from his words. Angel was good, no matter what Spike said. A few people around were staring at our hushed argument and I hurried away from the whispers in the opposite direction that Spike went. Maybe I could find the ring on my own and go home, leaving him here. I smiled. _That_ would be a nice revenge.


	4. Angelus

**Buffy**

It turns out there are a lot of vampires in London at night. But remembering the whole "can't change the past it will affect the future" stuff, I avoided slaying and instead ran way. Not good for my pride, but better then the future getting all screwy.

I was still steaming with rage from the fight with Spike when I heard a voice that made my blood run cold.

"I've been watching you. You're the Slayer," a deep voice asked from behind me.

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. But I did anyway. Angel. Or, rather Angelus in this time period. Fear stole my breath. Paragraphs from Giles' books about Angelus raced through my mind. There was a reason he was one of the most feared vampires of all time. And now here I am facing him, wearing this dress making it impossible to fight and stake-less. And plus, I can't kill him. Because that would _defiantly_ change the future. Mine, at least. So I decided to act dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied.

"A little lass like you out at this hour all alone? With moves and speed like you've been demonstrating all night? I'd say you know exactly what I'm talking about," Angelus smiled darkly.

I thought Angelus wasn't interested in Slayers. Stupid books.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you…," I started, trying to scare him off.

Because there was no way I could outrun Angelus at his prime.

"Let's see you try," He grinned.

Suddenly, I was on the ground and Angelus was on top of me, holding my wrists down with his large hands and pinning me with his weight.

"To bad you have to die. Pretty face you've got yourself," Angelus smiled down at me, his breath reeking of blood and death, his brown eyes cold with pure evil.

I shuddered. Angelus is not Angel, I had to remind myself.

"Thanks?" I replied weakly.

He smiled and suddenly he ground himself down on me. I gasped when I felt the swell in his pants. He was getting off on killing me? Ew, ok this is seriously messed up. I have to get out of here before he kills me or…

Suddenly his hands were under my skirts.

"Maybe I should play with you first," he purred.

I struggled against him with all my might. Giles had said Angelus liked rape. My heart hammered in my chest. I had to get him off me. But he was too heavy! When I shoved against him, he shoved me down harder. His cold hands touched the inside of my thigh and I closed my eyes and screamed.

In the blink of an eye, Angelus was off me. I brought my legs up and huddled into a ball, slowly opening my eyes to the scene before me.

"If anyone's going to kill her, it's going to be me you big poofter! Why don't you sod off and go back to whatever bloody hole you crawled out off and stay there," Spike was holding Angelus against the wall.

I struggled to my feet to lean against the alley wall while Angelus broke from his grip and lunged at Spike. Even with Angelus' weight and size, he didn't stand a chance against Spike and his fighting techniques that probably didn't even exist in this time. Plus, I had a feeling that even without all the fancy moves, Spike would beat Angel or even Angelus in a fight. He was strong, and an amazing fighter, I would give him that. And he just saved my life. Wait…why did he do that?

Spike suddenly grabbed a pieced of discarded wood and started towards Angelus' crimpled form.

"No! Spike you can't! It'll change the future!" I hurried to him, stepping in his line of vision and forcing his blue eyes to meet mine.

"He deserves to be dust," Spike said, and I couldn't believe the pain that was in his voice.

I thought Spike and Angelus were friends and Spike only hated Angel because he had a soul. Maybe I'm missing a piece of the story.

His eyes were pleading with me, but I just shook my head.

"We can't," I replied.

He sighed and dropped the piece of woods, moving past me to give Angelus one last bone-crunching kick to the ribes.

"Wanker," he muttered, pure hate in his voice as he stared down at his grand-sire.

I put my hand on his arm and he flinched.

"Let's go," I said softly.

He followed me, and as we walked through the deserted cobblestone streets, I realized that there was a lot more to Spike then he let people see.

I followed Spike in silence as he led me through the streets to some unknown destination. I didn't feel like talking, and I really didn't want to get in another fight right now, but had no idea where we were headed and despite Spike's word to not hurt me, he's still a vampire. Still evil. So then why were his eyes a mixture of pure loathing and despair beyond anything I've ever seen before. Why was he acting so hurt? Sort of like a…human.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly.

"Don't know," he replied, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

I opened my mouth to apologize for the fight earlier and comparing him to Angel when that was unfair, then I realized how stupid that was. He doesn't care what you think Buffy! He's evil! You don't apologize to evil vampires! God, this night is confusing.

"Do they have hotels in 1880?" I asked him.

That brought a small smile to his lips.

"Not in the stone age, luv. Yes, we had hotels. We could go to the Langham," Spike suggested.

"Lead the way," I smiled.

He kept his face forward. We slipped into silence once again. We passed a few coaches and got a few stares from prostitutes as to why we were out so late without a ride. One women asked if Spike needed a friend, while sticking her cleavage even more so her nipples were almost showing. I expected Spike to take advantage of the situation and drink from her or just to get laid. But he just ignored her and continued on.

We were walking into the better part of the city, I could tell. Everything was beautiful. The buildings, houses, the theaters, the people, the clothes. Suddenly I felt under-dressed next to the laughing women spilling out of the theater.

Spike led me to a magnificent hotel with hundreds of chimneys poking up out of the detailed sand colored building and balconies jutting out under windows.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Pretty, innit?" Spike hooked his arm over mine and walked to the doors.

After Spike and a man named James Sanderson, who was apparently the manager, finished their little "chat", Spike led me up to our room.

"We're out of the bad part of town aren't we?" I asked.

He nodded.

"What if someone recognizes you?" I whispered, even though there was no one in the hall.

Spike opened the door to our room and closed the door behind us.

"They won't. No one I knew stayed in hotels. We all had our own houses in London so we could come here for the social season. Which unfortunately, is now. But don't worry. I told Sanderson not to let tell anyone anything. Plus, if someone finds out…I can just eat them," Spike grinned, and a wave of relief washed over me to see he was back to his normal arrogant self non-brooding self.

"No eating people," I scolded him, but I couldn't help the smile that stayed on my lips.

That's when I noticed the hotel room. It was even more beautiful then the outside of the building. And it was huge! The Langham Hotel goes all out in their rooms. No TV…but I guess that's because it's 1880.

"Do they have TV in 1880?" I asked, my eyes racing the exquisite detailed molding in the room.

"No, pet. No TV," Spike chuckled and dropped onto the couch that faced the fire place. They have electricity but no TV? Someone needs to get their priorities straight.

I followed, not knowing what to do and I sat as far away on the couch as I could and looked around once more. I bit my lip and pulled my attention away from the room. I noticed with relief there were two doors. A truce with my arch enemy was bad enough. I was not sharing a bed with him. But fear and dread still sat like a rock in my stomach.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes.

I missed my Mom. And Giles. And the Scoobies. And slaying. And TV. And bathes. And even – wow, things must really be bad – school.

Spike's blue eyes bore into mine.

"I don't know. But somehow you always find your way out of things. Lucky little thing, you are. Go get some kip. We'll figure it out in the morning," Spike replied, and for a moment I was stunned at the gentleness in his voice.

"I find my way out of things because of the Scoobies," I replied, looking down at my lap.

"No, you find your way out of things because you're Buffy, and you're a bloody amazing slayer. Now go on and catch some kip. I'm knackered out myself, but I'll stay up and watch over things,"

Why did he have so much faith in me? It both confused me and made my smile. I stood up and decided that whatever "kip" was, it could wait until after I slept.

I went over and opened the door on the left, revealing a pretty bedroom with a large bed, a screen door in one corner, a dresser, and a vanity with a water bowl. I turned around before going in to find Spike's eyes on me. I could still see the pain behind his bravado of cockiness and it made me want to comfort him.

No! Bad Buffy! You do not comfort Big Bad's!

I nodded a farewell and I watched him return it before shutting the door to the bedroom.

I sighed as I got comfortable beneath the soft sheets. Weirdo vampire. Maybe it's because Drusilla sired him? Does insanity rub off onto other people? Angelus hadn't rubbed off on Spike while they had their little family. Or maybe he had. Giles didn't mention anything about it when we were looking up Spike and Angelus in his Watcher books a few years ago. Too bad the Council couldn't interview vampires to get the whole story.

I tried to shove it all out of my head and get some much needed sleep, but then my stomach grumbled painfully and I knew I wasn't getting any sleep without food in me. In case Spike was asleep, I tip-toed quietly out into the living room space. He looked over at me from the couch. So much for quiet.

"Going somewhere, luv? Don't tell me you decided to break the truce already and try to stake me in my sleep," Spike smirked.

Huh. The thought of betraying him hadn't occurred to me since we first made the truce. And after he saved me from Angelus…I decided that I couldn't kill him. Now here. Not until we get back to Sunnydale.

"Actually, I'm hungry," I replied, followed by my stomach grumbling again. Loudly. I flushed bright red.

"Bloody hell!" Spike swore rubbing his temples.

"Sorry I have to eat…!" I started defensively.

"No, pet, it's not that. I actually got you some food. Was gonna apologize after I snapped at you. Thought I'd lost my way back to the future. Caught your scent and was going to you when I heard the scream. Dropped the food and blood and ran. Forgot to pick it up. Bloody hell," He said.

Wait. Spike was going to apologize?

Just so he could get back home, I reminded myself.

"It's ok. We can go get more", I said then remembered something, "Wait. Where did you get the blood? Spike! I told you not to kill anyone!"

He stood up and walked towards me.

"I didn't. Went to the soddin' butchers," Spike replied.

My eyes began drooping with sleepiness and I struggled to keep them open. I stifled a yawn.

"Ok, well let's go get more," I turned towards the door.

A cold hand grabbed my elbow.

"Go back in to bed, Slayer. I'll go get some. Could use a walk, anyway," Spike brushed past me to go to the door.

I watched him leaved before going back in and trying to fall asleep. But images of Angelus, delicious chocolate bars and an annoying blonde vampire kept me awake despite my exhaustion. I twisted and turned for hours. Even after I took off the dress and the corset so I could breath I couldn't fall asleep. When the front door opened and shut quietly, I was out of bed and running in just my thin under slip.

"Do they have chocolate in 1880?" I asked as Spike set down the packages in his arms on the table.

He rolled his eyes and handed me a chocolate bar.

"Once again, not the Stone Age," he replied.

I sighed in content as a piece of the sweet milk chocolate dissolved on my tongue.

"This is good," I stuck another piece in my mouth.

"Rudolf Lindt," Spike replied, opening a jar of blood and taking a sip.

His face bunched together in disgust and I laughed.

"This is fucking awful," he spat and set the blood back on the table.

"Angel does it," I shrugged and then we both froze.

Crap, why did I start this up again? Nice job, Buffy.

"Yeah well Angel is a wanker who rapes little girls," Spike replied calmly, but his eyes were practically red from anger.

"Why do you hate Angel so much? I know you don't care about rape. You do it," I replied, finishing off the chocolate and reaching for the freshly baked loaf of bread.

"Actually, I don't. Rape is Angelus' thing. I like woman who are willing. But then again, I was brought up to take care and protect woman. Angel was a brought up by a rude Irish farmer who drank himself to sleep in the pub every night," Spike replied.

So his values from being a human were still in there somewhere. Twisted up with corruption and evil, but still in there. Intresting.

"You avoided my original question," I pointed out.

He sighed. I nibbled on my bread and waited quietly, finally realizing he wasn't going to answer.

"I used to look up to him", Spike started and I snapped to attention, "Taught me how to hunt, how to play with my food, how to make art out of killing. 'Went along with it at first. Tortured a few enemies. Stuck a few railroad spikes threw their heads. But I soon learned that I enjoyed the fight more then the stalking. Just me, fists and fangs against a raging mob. Angelus didn't like that. No. He destroyed people mentally before killing them. Like he did to Dru. Me? I liked what happened before the kill. Not that the warm blood of innocents isn't delicious. But the fight has always been where my unbeating heart lies," Spike ground his teeth so hard I thought they would become stumps,

I didn't dare make a sound; afraid he would stop if he remembered who he was talking to. And for some reason I couldn't explain, I didn't want him to. This was the missing piece of the story.

"Angelus could never beat it out of me. And believe me, he tried his bloody hardest. Aggressive git. And I wasn't strong enough in the early days to defend myself. And he knew it. When I told Dru I loved her, he went ballistic. That was another thing he could never beat out of me. Love," Spike spat bitterly.

"Vampires don't love. Not without a soul," I replied.

He looked at me.

"Then what do you call my undying devotion to my dark princess? Over a century I've protected her, cared for her, loved her. Angelus knew I loved her. That's why I would wake up to him imbedded between her legs next to me on the bed. Tried to send me a message. Dru was never mine. It was always "Daddy" this and "Daddy" that. But I loved her anyway. And then she left me…again," Spike's eye's sad tear-filled eyes seemed to confirmed what I was told was impossible.

Angelus couldn't love, I had seen that with my own eyes. Maybe no vampires were able to love. But Spike could. I could see it.

"Why did she leave you? If a guy had been that devoted to me, I would cling onto him and never let him go," My mind wandered to Parker and Angel.

"She said…" He glanced at me and looked away, "Shagged a Chaos demon. Said it was over".

It was the first time all night I knew he wasn't telling all of the truth. But I knew from Angel how painful big breakups are, so I left it alone. I was surprised he had confessed all that he had.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He jumped in surprised and looked at me, realizing what he was saying.

"If you're thinking of using it to get to my head when we get back to Sunnyhell, forget about it. Once we get the ring and travel back, your dead no matter how many insults you've conjured up in the pretty little head of yours," Spike smirked, the false bravado back in place.

"Do you hate Angel? Even though Angelus was the one who did those things to you?" I asked, because for some reason, I really wanted to know.

"Like I said before, luv. Same person, different side of the coin. He still treats me the same way, even though he has a soul. So maybe, it's still the same side of the coin. Just on a leash. Either way, he's a wanker. I'm the Slayer of Slayers. But Angelus was always the real monster. And that, pet, is why I hate Angel," Spike replied.

I tilted my head, finally understanding. Angel was Angelus is Spike's mind. In mine, they're separate. But whose was right? I had not idea anymore. Plus, Spike was evil. Wouldn't you thank the person who made you evil if you were evil? But Spike hated Angel. I felt the beginnings of a headache start.

God, one day and Spike's already messed with your mind. I sighed and mentally shook myself. I need to focus on getting out of here, not a history lesson on Spike's past.

"I'm going to bed," I put the rest of the loaf in the bag and set it on the table, hoping that now my belly was full that I could sleep.

I was closing my door when I noticed Spike watching me.

"What?" I asked.

A small smile danced on his lips.

"Nothing," he replied.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Good night, Spike," I said.

"Good night, Buffy,"

As I closed the door, I realized that for the first time, Spike had called me by my name. Not Slayer, or pet or luv. Buffy. I smiled and crawled into bed.


	5. Where's Spike?

**Buffy**

I woke the next morning to the sound of loud knocking on my bedroom door.

"Rise and shine, Slayer," Spike's fist beat on my door.

Ugh. I pulled my covers over my head and buried my face in the pillow, remembering the events from the previous day. Stuck in Victorian England with my archenemy. With no way home and no clue as to even where to start looking.

"Bitch," I heard Spike mutter before breaking the lock with a loud bang and opening the door.

"Go away," I replied, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Fine. I'll just go back to Sunnyhell by myself," Spike replied.

I bolted up into a sitting position to stare at him.

"You found the ring?" I asked.

"No. But I found a magic shop. We can get a witch to do a locator spell. Maybe she can just send us home without the ring," Spike shrugged.

What kind of a plan is that?

"That's your plan?" I asked.

"You got a better one?" He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his Victorian suit.

"No," I grumbled, crossing my own arms.

He rolled his eyes.

"Then get dressed. The sooner we can get home and I can kill you, the better," Spike left the room.

"The feeling is mutual!" I shouted after him and got up and slammed the door.

Irritating Bastard.

I dressed quickly, struggling with all the string and the ties and the corset, but I managed. I was washing my face when another round of Spike's knocking pummeled the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Come in,"

The door opened and Spike strutted in.

"I would like to get there before the sun goes down and we're forced to go another round with Peaches, pet," He said.

I dried my face, used the lavender perfume to spritz down my body and went to sit on the bed and put on my shoes.

"I'm going as fast as I can. This corset is impossible to breathe in and even more impossible to put on," I fastened the straps and stood up.

Spike chuckled.

"Most woman in this time wear it to bed," he replied, his blue eyes laughing at me.

I couldn't help the horror filled look that came over my face.

"That's it. We have to get home. Now," I hurried from my bedroom and Spike followed.

I decided that I could eat when I got back to Sunnydale, so I moved past the food, ignoring my grumbling stomach and went straight to the door. Together, Spike and I moved quickly out of the hotel and onto the streets.

"Which way is the magic shop?" I asked.

"This way," Spike started walking down the side of the street to the left and I did the same.

"Hello Miss! Would you like to buy a paper?" a man asked me when I walked past.

I shook my head and politely smiled as I continued.

"Spike?" I asked, hesitantly, noticing something.

"What is it, luv?" he looked down at me, his pale skin shining in the sunlight.

"Why does no one here talk like you? With all the "bloody hell's" and the "luv's" and the "pet's"?" I asked, curiously.

He frowned.

"I'm from North London," he finally replied.

"But weren't we in North London in the dress makers?"

I was pretty sure of it.

"Giles' books say you were a thug from North London. But what was all that about "I would never come down here unless with the servants"…you had servants? You've been lying to me," Suddenly feeling incredibly stupid, I pieced together the conversations we'd had while back in time. Spike was hiding something. And that was never a good thing.

"It's nothing to worry about. Let it go," Spike's voice was low and firm.

"But…," I began.

"Let. It. Go," Spike's voice had taken on a dangerous edge and I was reminded along with it that even without the ring, Spike and I were pretty evenly matched. And there was no way I could fight him in this dress. Plus, I needed him to get to the magic shop. I couldn't start a fight. Not here, not now.

"Ok," I sighed and decided to look around and enjoy the sights of the marvelous yet old fashioned city that was London. We walked for a long time, and I noticed we were back in the bad part (or the North) of London.

"This is it," Spike stopped abruptly and grabbed my wrist to stop me as well.

"How do you even know about a magic shop?" I looked at it uneasily.

It was just a little falling down old building, but the vibes I got from it were enough to spook me into running far away from here.

"Had to burn off some steam this morning. Bumped into an annoying vamp along the way that knew the area," Spike replied, all memories of our earlier quarrel forgotten.

I realized he was still holding my wrist, and I snatched it from his hand. He didn't notice. His eyes were focused on the door. I rubbed my palm to try and get the weird tinglys out that had started. It must have been falling asleep, I reasoned.

"Do hear anything?" I asked, forgetting my hand and its weird behavior.

"Someone's in there. A human. Sounds all right," he shrugged and opened the door.

Surprisingly, he gestured for me to go in first. I nodded and walked into the darkly lit room.

"I can't see anything," I squinted into the blackness.

I turned around, about to ask if he could see anything, but he was just standing at the door, looking slightly pissed with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed at something behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Someone lives here. I can't come in," he replied.

"And yet you stand in the sun," a voice with an American accent said from behind me and I jumped to face the darkness once again when the lights suddenly came on.

"Yeah, well I'm a little confused as to why that is myself," Spike growled at the little old women that was sitting in a rocking chair in the other side of the store; watching us.

She tilted her head and glared back at him with surprising venom for someone who must be in her nineties.

"Never mind that. You are still a vampire. Leave and let me talk to the girl," the women said and her dark chestnut eyes fell on me with warmth.

Spike grumbled something about "Slayers" and "special treatment" before slamming the door shut. I heard the faint sound of his shoes smacking against the stones as he walked away angrily.

"You're the Slayer. Killer of all things dark and evil. Come here child," the old women beckoned me over with a smile on her tanned and wrinkled face.

I did as she said and sat down on the stool across from her chair.

"I am Edith Rosenberg, the most powerful witch and healer in Europe. How can I help a legend like yourself?" the woman said.

Rosenberg? As in…Willow? I smiled to myself. Powerful witches must run in the family.

"Can I trust you?" I asked, hesitantly.

She knew about demons, but would she believe me about time travel?

"There is nothing a Slayer can say that I won't believe is true," Edith nodded kindly.

Relieved, I decided to take a shot.

"My name's Buffy. I'm from the future. 1999 to be exact. I know that sounds crazy, 'cause it's like 1880 here. But it's true. Did you see Spike's hair? Defiantly not from this time period. Or any time period, really. He's weird. Anyway…we don't know how we got transported here, except that we think it has to do with the Gem of Amara since it's a really powerful jewel that makes vampires invincible, and Spike was wearing it when we came here. All we know is that one second we're there in our time, then the ring is getting all hot and the next second we're in 1880. And somehow during the course of like a freaking hour, the bleached freak somehow manages to lose the ring. So…we're screwed without your help," I finished, taking a moment to catch my breath.

Edith just smiled.

"I believe you...,"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"…but I can't help you,"

Say what?

"Why not?" I pleaded.

I looked around the room as if the answer might be hanging in the air. It wasn't. But I did notice jars filled with herbs and spices and animal parts lining one stone wall, while the rest were filled with wooden bookshelves filled to the brim with books, some looking as old as dirt and others brand new. And in the right corner…she actually had a cauldron. She must be able to do something with all this stuff! Especially if she's quote "the most powerful witch and healer in Europe".

"In all my years of experience in magic I have never attempted time travel. It's extremely dangerous. Myths of people leaving limbs behind when going into another time have been passed down from the Elder Witches. Maybe in your time, witches are more advance in this sort of thing, but I've never tried to cheat time. If I haven't, you won't find someone who has. There are witches in the New World with more power then me now, but I am very old, my dear, and therefore have been around much longer then those girls and I have the power of knowledge on my side. I am sorry to say I am sure that it isn't safely possible. Not in this year," Edith touched my shoulder gently.

I felt like crying. Edith touched my face lightly and I realized I actually was crying.

"Oh honey," she pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back, replicating exactly what Willow had done when Angel left.

It was soothing. But it still couldn't get my mind away from the fact that I was stuck in 1880 without my mom and my friends forever. I actually missed Xander's cheesy jokes.

Before coming in here, I had hope that I could get home and everything would go back to the way it was. Maybe that was naïve and I was in denial, but it kept me functioning. Now…I felt like my heart was ripped open and despair was pouring into me. I cried so long I was sure I would be dehydrated after, but I couldn't stop. I wanted my Mom.

"Thank you," I stood up, sniffled and wiped the remainder of my tears.

Edith opened her mouth, but was cut off when someone knocked on the door. She looked puzzled.

"Probably just Spike. He gets impatient," I smiled weakly and she smiled back.

Suddenly, she looked into my eyes and tilted her head.

"Why are you with a vampire?" she asked.

"We came here together…and because we're both in a different time period and have no way back…I suggested we have a truce. He's a good fighter, knows his way around…I wanted him on my side. And he knows he can't kill people because it could make the future different and he doesn't want that. So we have an agreement that we work together and fight together until we go home. Then we get back to trying to kill each other…but I guess that's not going to happen anymore…," I resisted the urge to cry again.

Another few knocks sounded on the door. I sighed. God, he's irritating.

"I better go," I nodded towards the door.

Edith smiled.

"I wish you the best of luck on your journey. I hope you find everything you're looking for," she said.

"Thanks," I smiled and walked to the door.

My hand was on the knob when the old woman called my name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Just remember, child, that things aren't always what they seem," Edith stared at me as if she wanted me to uncover the message in her words.

But I was to tired and exhausted to figure out what she was talking about. For some reason, I had the feeling it wasn't the ring anymore though.

I turned the knob, opening the door and stepping out into the sunshine. And crashed into someone.

"Omigod I'm so sorry!" I helped the woman off the ground.

She was older then me, maybe thirty? With strawberry blonde hair, big brown eyes and a bulging baby stomach. Her eyes narrowed as she looked me up and down. I realized I was probably a mess from crying and I looked away, embarrassed.

Edith appeared at the door and handed the woman a bag filled with herbs.

"The usual, Miss Mary?" Edith nodded at the bag.

The woman ripped her gaze from me to nod and hand the witch some coins. No paper bills? Seems money was different back then too. Weird.

"This is Miss Elizabeth," Edith nodded at me.

I was pretty sure I never told her my cover-up name, but then again, Edith was no normal witch.

"She should learn to watch wear she's going," the strawberry-blond replied.

"I'm really sorry," I said.

Mary sighed and nodded, putting the herbs in her basket.

"Is Miss Anne still looking for an extra servant girl to help out among the house?" Edith randomly said.

Mary and I both looked at Edith with confusion.

"Yes," Mary answered slowly, unsure of where Edith was taking this conversation.

The old woman smiled and looked at me.

"Miss Elizabeth is looking for a job and I think your position would be a nice fit," Edith smiled innocently.

From the glint in her mischievous eyes I knew she was up to something. But for some reason, I trusted her. Slayer instinct has gotten me this far, so I went along with it and nodded, even though I was very certain I never told her I was looking for a job.

"Is that right?" Mary looked me up and down again.

I tried not to fidget under her criticizing eye.

"She's tiny. With the disease, the new girl needs to be strong and healthy and be able to work," Mary said.

Even though I didn't really want the job, I was offended that I was being criticized for my height and lack of (visible) muscles once again.

Listen lady, I've had to stop more apocalypses then you'll ever even experience in your lifetime. I took out the Master. I think I can handle it. But of course, I couldn't say that.

"Whatever you can dish out, I can take," I crossed my arms over my chest.

Mary looked confused.

"She means she'll be able to do whatever work you give her," Edith calmly covered for me.

Mary raised an eyebrow and looked at me; a challenge visible in her eye that I was sure was reflective in mine.

"We will see about that. Follow me. I've finished the errands for today," Mary turned around and hurried away.

I easily caught up and we fell into step.

"Miss Anne is a very wealthy and well respected member of London's elite. Working for her is nothing to cackle over. You will be given a list of jobs in the beginning of the day and they will be completed by the end of the day or you'll be out on your buttocks. In return for your services, you will be given your own room and three meals a day. Understood?" Mary looked at me threateningly.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Cackle over? What have I gotten myself in too?

"Yes," I fake smiled.

"Good,"

We continued walking. Why am I doing this? I asked myself. Because Edith wanted me too. And or some reason, I felt like it had something to do with us going home. I was sure of it in fact.

Wait…us. Where's Spike? I looked frantically around as we walked towards the wealthy part (the west?) of London. He _better_ not have hurt someone. Or gotten himself staked. I need his strength and vamp senses to help me get the ring back and his crazy ass plans and ideas to figure out how to get home. So where is he?!

Calm down, Buffy. It's not like you can't survive here without Spike. So what you don't know how they talk, or how they dress, or how their money works, or how anything works…or how to work period…crap. I'm doomed. I hadn't really realized it until now, but ever since we got here I've been kinda relying on Spike to take care of us and figure stuff out. Trusting him. Ugh. How did that happen?

He's just trying to freak me out, I told myself as I focused on taking deep breathes and following Mary. He's evil. It's what they do when they can't kill you; they scare you. And the scariest thing for me right now is being alone in London.

I started to get mad. And he knew that I couldn't take care of myself here, I though angrily. Grrrr. Well if he wants to be that way then he can just sniff me out when he wants to find me.

With all my mental ranting, I hadn't noticed the gigantic yet beautiful house we were now walking down the wide dirt path to. It was a monster of a house, probably the size of the entire campus of UC Sunnydale put together, with colorful flowers bordering the house and servants out in the tending to the lawn in the spring air. The whole picture perfectness of it took my breath away. It looked like a castle. Quite a house to manage for only one woman and her servants.

"So who has the disease?" I asked, remembering the conversation at Edith's shop.

"Miss Anne, the lady of the house," Mary said.

"That's terrible! What does she have? Does she have a children?" I asked.

"Consumption. It's working fast. Doctors say she has about 12 fortnights left…at best. And a son. But he won't be home for at least a fortnight," Mary explained.

A fortnight? What the hell is that? I wish Spike were here, he would know. No! Bad Buffy! You can survive without Spike.

"Ok," I told Mary.

We didn't go to the front door. Instead we went around to the side door where Mary pulled out a key from her in her apron pocket and unlocked it.

"Why aren't we going in the front door?" I asked.

She gave me an "are you serious?" look.

"Because we're servants," She replied and went inside.

Ok….

I followed into what must have been the kitchen. My stomach growled when my nose met the delicious smells, reminding me I had skipped breakfast.

"This is Miss Elizabeth," Mary said and walked out of the room.

Thanks for the fabulous introduction, Mary. After the kitchen staff greeted me with warmth and politeness I wasn't expecting after Mary, I went out the door Mary had and found myself in a gorgeous dining room, where a fragile woman with graying hair sat in her nightgown eating a bowl of soup. She was pretty, though she looked like she was in her seventies. And even though her face was worn down; her familiar blue eyes were bright with life.

"Miss Anne?" I asked.

"Elizabeth! Did I tell you to come out of the kitchen!" Mary, who I hadn't even noticed before she spoke, snapped angrily from pouring more soup into Anne's bowl.

I cringed away from the loud sound.

"Mary, please! The girl is new. Let her be. Come here, Elizabeth, please. I would most appreciate it if you could help me to my room," the old woman smiled warmly at me and I liked her instantly.

"Of course," I said and went to her, mostly because Mary was gaping at me in shock.

I helped Anne out of her chair and across the threshold to the large living room area. I didn't give myself time to admire the room, Anne was getting slower. What is consumption, by the way? I took most of Anne's weight and helped her up the stairs. When we got to the top, she told me the last room down the hall on the left. I followed her instructions and went into her crème colored room and set her on her large bed.

"My medicine is over there on the shelf," Anne made herself comfortable and I went over to get it for her.

I picked up the bottle and spoon and took it over, pouring a spoonful and handing it to her. Ha! Take that Spike. Your not the only one that can do stuff in 1880.

"Thank you, dear," she sipped the caramel colored medicine.

I nodded, beaming that I had actually done something right in this foreign place.

"Won't you sit with me for a while? I fear I've before rather lonely with my son gone," she smiled apologetically.

"Of course," I sat down.

I sat with my new employer for hours and just chatted. She was surprisingly easy to talk to and I found myself telling her a lot about myself (minus the futury stuff, of course) and she opened up just the same. She reminded me a lot of my mom and I was glade to have someone to talk to, even if she didn't know about the supernatural stuff like Edith. We talked about a lot of things…but Spike was on my mind and somehow the conversation always turned back to him.

"He's just so irritating all the time. But the worst part is during the trip here from America he sometimes acts…," I stopped myself from saying human, "…decent and it's hard not to like him at those times. But before when we were in our town…he acts like he wants to kill me and he loathes me. And he still loathes me and I loathe him. I'm so confused," I dropped my head in my hands.

Anne laughed. "Me too,"

I smiled weakly.

"You've told me your friend came over from America with you. Where is he? Maybe if you talk to him about these things, you can get the sorted out," Anne said, helpfully.

Where is he? Good question. Besides, talking to Spike can be like pulling teeth. And even worse, if he knew I sometimes thought he was decent, he'd never let me live it down. He's an evil _thing_. I have to get that into my brain.

"I don't know if I can trust him," I said.

She smiled knowingly.

"That's what you've been trying to tell me all along isn't it?" Anne asked, squeezing my hand.

I sighed.

"Yeah,"

"Is he good-looking," Anne asked.

Oh yeah.

"Yes," I blushed.

She laughed.

"Is he good towards ladies like yourself?" she sobered, genuinely curious.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

Well…when he's not beating me up. But he had saved me from Angelus. Why had he done that? I didn't know why, but I suddenly really needed to know. And I realized I was tired.

I rubbed away the headache that was forming.

"You may go to your room now if your tired. We'll talk in the morning. It is down the hall and the fifth one on the right," Anne smiled to me.

"Ok," I said and left.

Fifth on the right…ah. Here we got. Not nearly as magnificent as Anne's, but beautiful and spacious nun the less. Ignoring my still grumbling stomach, I went over and sank into the most comfortable bed I've ever felt and continued on to cry myself to sleep.


	6. Suprise Guest

**Buffy**

"Wake up!" someone was screaming at me.

"Spike…go away," I muttered.

"The names Mary," someone poked me painfully in the back.

Ugh! I'd rather have Spike. Whoa. That's a scary thought.

"I'm up! I'm up! What's going on? It's the crack of dawn!" I pointed out the window as the first hints of light rose over the horizon.

Mary stared at me with disgust, raking over my messed up sleep hair and rumpled dress with her eyes.

"Have you no nightgown or change of dress?" Mary asked.

Oh shit. I should've had Spike get me a few more dresses. I stretched my back with a groan. And a nightgown. This corset broke my spine.

"No…I'm new here…I'm from America," I offered as if that was an excuse.

She glared at me. Meanie.

"Obviously. That explains the manners. Now, I'll have to go talk to Miss Anne about another dress for you since we can have you looking like a houseless person now can we? Not in this household. And not when Mr. Pratt arrives," Mary said, as if I had a clue what she was talking about.

"Who?"

She sighed angrily and ran a hand through her hair. I looked down at her stomach, hoping whoever the father was is calm. Very calm.

"Miss Anne's son," she said slowly as if she was talking to a child.

"So he's the man of the house?" I asked.

"Yes. Now wash up. He's going to be here in three days and we have so much to do before he gets here," Mary left and shut the door with a bang.

I used a cloth and the basin of water to give myself a make shift bathe. I was finishing up when a woman in a gorgeous red dress opened the door.

"My name is Tillie. Miss Anne Pratt's personal dressmaker. She wants you to have three new dress. Now get up so I can measure you,"

I soon learned Victorain life is beautiful, but also boring. Especially dress fittings. I almost fell asleep until Tillie "accidently" pulled on my blond hair so I would stand straighter.

Overall, the whole thing was very painful and I was glade when she left. Even though the second she did, Mary handed over a list of chores.

"Finish these," was all she said before disappearing down the hall grumbling about "new girls" and "fancy dresses".

Having nothing to do other then cry over how alone I felt without any of my loved one, I went to work. I met the maids, the butler and even the stable (yes, they have four horses and a pony out back!) during the day and with relief I found out they were much more excepting then Mary. One girl about my age named Dorothy said Mary was only jealous of my new dresses that Tillie was delivering tomorrow for Mr. Pratt's arrival because of how much Miss Anne liked me. I didn't tell her that she was like that before because of how I knocked her over, but Dorothy seemed like a gossip and I had a feeling it would get back to Mary if I said anything.

So I kept my mouth shut, taking a brief lunch break and finished all my chores by dinner time. Seemed Buffy and chores werent as unmixy as i thought. But the question of where the snarky platinum blond was and what he'd been up to was still the main thought on my mind.

Miss Anne wanted me to eat dinner with her to everyone's, and my own, surprise. She explained when I sat across from her at the glossy dark dinning table that she enjoyed our talk yesterday and liked my company. I thanked her graciously, not mentioning that I planned to get out of here and this era as soon as possible. If Spike would just show the fuck up!

I decided by the time everyone retired to their rooms that I would go looking for him tonight. Maybe Angelus had kidnapped him and was hurting him. The thought made my stomach turn with anger and disgust. If that was the case, I was going to dust Angelus. After everything Spike told me…No. He just better have not touched Spike. In this time period, Spike is my partner. He saved me from Angelus. What if he needed saving right now?

A knock on my door startled me and made me jump. My slayer senses told me it wasn't a vampire, but as I opened the door, I found I was disappointed to see Dorothy standing there.

"You'll never believe what Alice just told me!" Dorothy whispered.

Curiosity made me open the door for her. She closed it behind her and turned to me worry in her hazel eyes.

Uh oh. Why does she look so freaked if this is just mere gossip. Something tells me its not.

"Well, Cook dumped the expensive meat for Mr. Pratt's favorite dish for tomorrows dinner on the floor while cleaning up the kitchen. He didn't want Miss Anne to know, so he sent Alice out to get more from the butchers. But…the butchers shop is gone. Completely destroyed. Something went on a rampage and killed the butcher and all witnesses, throwing meat and blood _everywhere._ They think it's a wild animal. No one lived to tell the tale," Dorothy breathed, gripping my arm so hard it would have broken if not for my slayer abilities.

Fear and rage battled for the dominate emotion inside me while I gritted my teeth. _Spike_. So much for the decent human act he had going on. While I was worrying about him, he was out _murdering_ people and fucking up the future! Oh my god, I am so going to kill him!

"Just wanted to warn you not to go out tonight," Dorothy hugged me and left.

Giles would be proud of the amount of self control it took to not slam the door in frustration. I closed it silently instead and saved my anger for Spike's nose. I slithered out the window and jumped down to the ground and landing with ease. I waited for my eyes to adjust before lifting up my skirts and sprinting towards the butcher shop.

I knew he wouldn't still be there, not if Alice made it back alive, but I thought I could get a clue to where he could be. The commotion of people led me to where the shop was. It was worse then I thought. Being the Slayer I should be used to gruesome sights like this. But this…this was something else. Unrecognizable bloodied mangled bodies were hung from the ceiling and tied to the table. Pieces of something I hoped to be the animal meat were thrown everywhere. The walls whatever color they had been were now wet with red. All except for the back one.

"What does that mean?" someone asked.

Someone had written in the blood. My stomach lurched. Oh, god. I focused on the writing and not the bodies.

Here is your bloody hell

To say the least, it was creepy as hell. But something in the whole thing was off. Lots of things actually. Very, very off. It didn't add up. Why would Spike attack the butchers? If he was going to kill someone, why wouldn't he pick a young, fresh girl instead of and old, gross butcher guy? I hurried away from the small massacre and wandered the dark alleys, willing away my pounding headache, not realizing I was deep in a deserted alley.

"Are you lost, sweets?" a voice called to me from behind.

Vampire. My senses picked up more. I turned around. Five of them. Crap. Maybe this whole out after dark with no weapons and huge skirts wasn't such a good idea, Buffy. I sighed, knowing I couldn't fight all of them without having to dust some to keep from getting myself eaten. I would have to run. I glared down at my long dress.

"You're the reason all the slayers died so fast in this era," I told it before glancing at the vampires who were getting closer.

They weren't fledglings. They looked strong. Not Spike or Angelus strong, obviously, but pretty strong. Crap. I ran. And I didn't look back.

Thanks to my size and strength, I run fast, even in these stupid skirts. The vampires disappeared from sight and I hurried back to the Pratt house. Once safety inside, I shut my window and locked it, hoping they wouldn't come looking for me and hurt Anne or the staff.

Over the next few days, I realized I was starting to like them (the staff). Anne in particularly acted like a friend to me. She talked about her son with affection almost every time we chatted. He was very well educated and seemed really nice and sweet and a lot like his mother and I was looking forward to meeting such a person when he arrived soon. Dorothy and Alice and I became cleaning friends and doing chores was easier with them around to chat and laugh with. The biggest gossips I've ever met though. Reminder: don't tell them _any_ secrets. Those few days could've been _a lot_ worse. But I still missed Sunnydale and the people in it more then anything, but I tried to push that down and save it for bedtime when I could cry and no one could hear.

I felt helpless. I didn't know what to do or who to go to for help. I was alone. Spike had betrayed me but yet I still wondered where he was and wanted him to find me. That's how alone I felt. But somewhere in me also didn't want him to find me because of the butcher shop. Because then I would have to stake him. But for some reason…I didn't want to. At least there were no more signs of him after the butcher's. I couldn't handle that again. I'm the Slayer and I can't slay the thing that did that. I should be able to. If I kill Spike, it won't affect the future at all. I could kill him here then figure out how to get home. He doesn't have the ring anymore. I could try to kill him. That's what I told myself I would do after we made the truce. But I didn't want to be the only one in this mess. I wanted someone else to share the burden with.

Mary woke me on the fourth day extra early.

"What is it? More butcher attacks?" I asked, jolting upright in bed.

Mary raised her eyebrows.

"Pardon?" she replied.

"Oh…uh nothing," I covered hastily, getting out of bed in my new nightgown Tillie had made.

"Just get dressed in your best dress and come downstairs. Mr. Pratt's train arrived only a little while ago and he should be here soon!" Mary said sternly and left, closing my door really loudly.

Mr. Pratt. Anne's son. I smiled and was glade that today was bathe day. After washing myself, I used the perfume Anne had bought me yesterday when we went shopping. She only was out a short while until her consumption started affecting her and the coughing and hacking started, but the one store we did go into was magical. She asked me to pick one out and after tried numerous times to decline, I finally settled on one that smelled like my favorite scent back home: vanilla.

I dressed in the beautiful crème and blue colored gown. I was excited to meet the man Anne talked so much about so I spent extra time where Dorothy helped me curl my hair with a hot stick that you stuck in the fire. I felt like my hair was going to be fried when we were done, but Dorothy assured me I would look great. I had learned from Alice that only prostitutes wear makeup here, so that was out, but I made sure to pinch my cheeks to get some natural blush.

After I was ready, I hurried downstairs where Anne beckoned me over excitedly.

"I'm so glade he's coming home early," she smiled and suddenly she looked years younger and disease-free.

Early? So three days isn't a fortnight? Ok, now I'm confused again. I smiled for her anyway.

That's when the door opened and in walked Spike.


	7. William

**Buffy **

"William!" Anne threw her arms around Spike and hugged him.

I was frozen. I couldn't breathe. How did Anne know Spike? Why was she calling him William? God. _What_ is going on? And when did his hair get so long and un-platinum?

"Elizabeth! This is my son, William Pratt," she beamed at him with love.

I almost fainted. Son? Son?! Oh my god. This isn't Spike, I realized. This is William the Bloody, the working class gangster from North London. Or so he told everyone. Yeah, thug from North London my ass. Try rich boy from West London. So then where did he get the name William the Bloody from? My head hurts.

"That's a beautiful name. My name's William," Spi-No William said shyly and stuck out his hand for me to take.

His familiar blue eyes stared at me with so much warmth and kindness, I had to wonder what had happened to this poor man to turn him into the creature known as Spike. Realizing I was just standing there, I quickly took his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you," I said.

He smiled and it was so addicting I couldn't help but smile back. William took off his gloves and his outer coat and hat and handed them to Andrew, the butler, before turning back to me.

"You kids can go talk in the library. We're getting ready your favorite dish for dinner and I'm overseeing Mary fix the table," Anne smiled at us.

"Alright. Don't wear yourself out Mother," he kissed her on the forehead.

"I won't. Run along. Elizabeth is an interesting girl. You should hear her stories," Anne ushered us off.

William led me to the right and to the giant library I had never been in. A desk with papers and a couch were in the center of the room, but hundreds of books lined the tall walls.

"This place is gorgeous," I looked around.

"Yes. It is," he whispered.

I smiled at him and he blushed. I almost gaped in shock, and then shut my mouth. Human Spike was shy around woman? Who would have thought?

"Mother told me you're from America. May I ask where?" he tilted his head to the side and suddenly he looked just like Spike.

"You may," I replied.

He laughed. I didn't get what he was laughing about, but I just smiled, realizing I probably did something wrong. And it was a nice sound.

"Alright then, where are you from?" he asked.

I was about to say California without thinking, but then I vaguely remembered something about how the west coast was the last to be settled. But what year was that?

"Massachusetts," I said.

"How are the waters?" He asked.

"Uh…blue?" I replied.

He laughed again.

"I meant, how is the fishing? That is the main trade in Massachusetts is it not?" William asked.

Um…

"Yeah. It's good," I said.

"Do you have family here," William fiddled nervously with papers on his desk.

"No…my family is…dead," I said.

Dead means no unwanted questions with no answers. But I regretted my answer when I saw his face. Oh, god. His Mother was dying and I had to say my family was dead. Great job, Buffy.

"I'm so sorry," William whispered, pain in his eyes.

Anne had told me his father had died when he was young. Looks like he still remembers that. I suddenly had the urge to go over and hug him.

"What brings you to London?" he asked, looking up and changing the subject.

You were trying to kill me, and we got sucked back in time. I tried to clear my head and think up something a proper lady would say.

"The mystery which binds me still," I said.

Yeah, that sounded old timey enough. I think I remember Giles saying it once.

"You like poetry?" he smiled, surprise on his face.

Ok…random. Weird human…weird vampire. I resisted the urge to giggle.

"Why?" I answered.

"You quoted Edgar Allen Poe," William told me before going over to a shelf and pulling a book off.

I followed him. He turned around, flipped to a page and handed me the book, making sure our hands didn't touch. Ok, weird again. I looked down at the poem. This is why I got a C in World Literature and Poetry.

"I can't really understand poems. This guy isn't even speaking English," I said.

William smiled, his blue eyes laughing at me but in a nice way. With his longer, curlier and browner hair, his genuine smiling face and his emotion filled eyes he looked young and…innocent. What the hell happened?

"…you just don't understand the flow. You'd get it right away if you did," he was saying.

I nodded and smiled at the compliment and he looked away, embarrassed at the attention I was giving him.

"Would you read it for me then?" I asked, nodding to the poem on the page.

William blushed bright red but nodded.

"U-of c-course," he stammer and pulled out a pair of glasses.

Oh my god. So Mr. Cocky Arrogant Vampire wasn't always the confident asshole he is now….Spike was a nerd! And a shy one at that. He is never going to live this down. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and waited for him to start.

"From childhood's hour I have not been. As others were - I have not seen. As others saw - I could not bring. My passions from a common spring - From the same source I have not taken. My sorrow - I could not awaken. My heart to joy at the same tone -. And all I lov'd - I lov'd alone…," William started but was cut off when I gasped.

"Your accent! It's _fake_!" I couldn't believe I hadn't even realized it yet.

William barely had an accent at all, but Spike had a full blown one with all the "luv's" and weird words that nobody knows that he's saying. But it's not his real accent like he tells everyone. It's _totally_ fake! Oh, this is good.

"Pardon?" William looked extremely confused and I blushed with embarrassment at my outburst.  
"I'm so sorry it's…an American thing. You're really good at reading poems," I smiled.

Now even the human Spike is going to think I'm an idiot. Great.

"Thank you," It was William's turn to blush.

"William! Elizabeth! Dinner has been served," Alice came into the library.

William blushed a deeper red and stepped away from me. Ok…do I really smell that bad? We weren't even that close. I need to get to that perfume upstairs!

I just smiled and left the library and William followed.

"I'm going to my room for a second, tell Anne I'll be right there," I told Alice and hurried up the stairs, aware of William's eye on me the whole way.  
I opened the door, ignoring the light switch and hurrying over to the dresser with the perfume perched on top.

"I like the new perfume,"

I turned around with a little yelp to come face to face with William. I smiled, relieved

"Thanks…I thought you didn't like it since you moved away when Alice came to get us for dinner," I told him.

Wait. Cocky smirk. Defined muscles visible under his suit. Dangerous glint in his eye. Platinum hair…

"Spike," I said.

"Slayer," he smirked.

I sighed.

"What are you doing here," I crossed my arms over my chest.

That's when I noticed his forehead and cheek were bleeding onto Anne's carpet.

"I could ask you the same question, luv," he growled.

It was my turn to smirk.

"Didn't want me to find out you were actually a really shy, really rich poet from _West_ London?" I asked.

His blue eyes got dark with rage and his jaw clenched.

"I found out the accents fake," I said triumphantly.

Suddenly, Spike had me pinned against the wall. I could've struggled, but for some reason, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me.

"When we get home…I am going to kill you. Slowly. And painfully," Spike breathed.

Was it weird that I missed our threats and banter?

"Good," I replied.

His eyebrows furrowed with shock and confusion.

"I'll have a good fight to look forward too. But just so you know, I would beat you," I said, looking up into his eyes innocently.

He smirked.

"Don't get your hopes up, pet," He released me and stepped away to look me up and down.

I blushed when his eyes lingered on my curves.

"I like the dress,"

I was about to reply with my usual "you're a pig, Spike" but then I saw his wounds again.

They made his skin look extra pale in the dim light. Wait…why were his veins showing?

"Where did you get those? Didn't Momma Vamp ever tell you not to kill butchers?" I said.

"Saw that did you? The wanker has to take everything to the extremes," Spike shook his head.

"Come again?" I put my hands on my hips, missing the gesture that was frowned upon here.

"Angelus. The poofter tried to have another go with me. Dragged the Queen bitch Darla into it after he failed yet again. Together, they got me pinned and scratched me up and almost bloody staked me when Darla got distracted and I bucked them off. I was taking a walk to look for you after the magic shop when they found me. After, I went back to the hotel, thinking you might have gone back. Angelus did. Place was trashed, pet. He found my pig blood and somehow that gave him the idea to get rid of my food source. I haven't seen him since the day I lost you, but I have a feeling he's waiting it out. And this whole time I've been looking for you, you've been in my own bloody house all along. That perfume shit at the hotel wasn't strong enough to trace once I got back to the magic shop once all the other humans had crossed over it and wrecked it up. Plus, only when I practically threatened to go on a full blown fucking rampage did Edith tell me where the bloody hell you are," Spike sighed.

Wow.

"I hoped you hadn't done it," I said quietly.

His blue eyes met mine in the darkness and I shivered.

"We made a truce," he replied.

He had kept his word. He was the evil one and I was the one that was going to cheat and break the deal. How messed up is that? No more cheating for Buffy. This truce is for real until we get home, I decided firmly. Plus, I kinda need his help to find the ring.

"Wait…where have you gotten your pigs blood then?" I asked.

"There's only one butcher in the area, pet. Didn't have time to go far out and look for you at the same time. I haven't eaten anything," Spike said.

I believed him. His pale and veiny skin was confirmation enough. Without the butchers…Spike can only survive here…less then a few days.

"Elizabeth!" Alice's voice called up the stairs.

I looked towards the door, panicking.

"They can't see you!" I whispered.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"No, really?"

I smiled to myself. I had missed his sarcasm.

"Elizabeth! Your dinner is getting cold!" Alice's voice was closer to the door and I made a shooing gesture at Spike.

He flashed me a smile before disappearing out the window.

"Spike!" I grabbed the sleeved of his suit.

"Yes, Slayer," he turned around to stare at me.

His eyes took my breath away for a second and I realized how much I had actually missed him.

"Don't go far. I don't want to loose you again. I can't do this on my own," I said.

I was expecting him to make fun off me or make a perverted comment about how much I actually "needed" him or something, but he just winked.

"Same thing goes for you,"

Alice came in and I followed her downstairs, smiling all the way down to the dining room table.

Please review and tell me how you like it so far and what you might want to happen! Thanks :)


	8. Blue Eyes

**Buffy**

I opened my eyes, stretching my limbs and sighing with content. It felt like for once I had actually gotten my body's right amount of sleep since being here. It felt amazing. And so did the chest I was lying on. Wait…how did that get there…

"Spike!" I sat up and glared at him.

His eyes were closed. He didn't budge. He was fast asleep. I had to admit, he looked like a Greek God when he slept. All gorgeous face and muscly arms and rock hard abs and…ok! That's enough. Bad Buffy.

Wait. Why was he shirtless? And on the bed? Sneaky bastard.

"Spike," I poked him.

He mumbled something but didn't wake up.

"Spike," I whined.

Nothing.

"William Pratt," I tried.

Nothing.

I sighed.

"Can you wake up now please? We have a job to do. We need to find the Gem of Amara before Angelus comes and murders everyone in the house. Do you want that? No, you don't. So get up. Please?" I finished, poking him once more in his side for good measure.

Nothing.

I narrowed my eyes and did my best evil smile.

"Are you ticklish?" I asked, moving towards him with my hands outstretched.

I was thrown back on the bed and Spike hovered above me grinning down at me.

"Nope. But are you…?" He grabbed me and pulled me to him attacking my sides with his hands.

My fit of laughter wasn't helping my weak attempts at getting away. Spike just pulled me back against him each time so he could tickle me to death. He stopped and left me gasping for breath. It was the most fun I had had since being here in 1880.

"You are evil," I said, panting.

"And don't you forget it, pet," The smile he gave me while he said it ruined any chance of me remembering that fact.

I noticed with a start his cuts were gone. I looked into up his eyes, reaching up to touch his face.

"Where are your cuts?" I whispered, scared to hear the answer.

"Turns out I have less self control then I thought. I couldn't wait all night. Alice didn't even need persuading to let me. But don't worry; I didn't drink all of it. Just some. She thought I was still William," Spike said.

"You drank Alice's blood?" I said.

"Didn't kill her. I swear," He replied.

I frowned. He wanted her blood but not mine. Why did that bother me so much?

"You can go see her yourself. It didn't even hurt. We can make it pleasurable when we want," Spike mistook my frowning for disbelief.

Wait. Pleasurable? Since when? No vampire had ever made it pleasurable for me. Not Angel and certainly not the Master. It bugged me Spike felt so close to Alice that he would do that. Were they a thing before he got turned? Why did I care?

"Were…were you two like a…thing before you were turned?" I asked.

Spike looked shocked, and then relaxed into a smile.

"No. Alice and I were only friends," he said.

I nodded and looked away. A knock on the door made me realize how close we were sitting, but before I could move, Spike hurried out the window and I went to answer it.

"William! How nice to see you. How are you?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm a bit confused. Mary told Mother that I told her to let you sleep in this morning when I didn't…of c-course you are welcome too! I j-just want you to know you don't need to lie about it," William smiled shyly.

Spike dressed up like William and went to talk to Mary just so I could sleep? Why would he do that? I smiled.

"I'll get ready to do my chores right away," I promised.

"Actually…I asked Mother and she said she loved the idea…would you want me to show you the horses?" William stuttered.

Ponies or chores? What a hard decision.

"Sure. But I have to warn you, I can't ride. Like at all," I smiled.

"That's fine. It would just be a pleasure to show you around the stables," He replied.

"Great. I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs," I said, and after he nodded I closed the door.

"What happened to finding the Gem of Amara?" Spike asked when I turned around.

"He's my boss I can't exactly say no! And I'd have to do work if I don't go and even though I haven't been on or even seen a pony since my seventh birthday party, it's better then emptying out chamber pots," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why are you even here? In _my_ house?" Spike narrowed his eyes.

"It's not your house. Anymore. And when I left the magic shop, you were gone. And I bumped into Mary and she offered me a job. It's a good thing I didn't go back to the hotel, I would've been killed. I didn't know it was your human self lived here until yesterday when he came back early from a trip to over see the country house. And now I can't really leave because they're really nice and I don't feel like sleeping on the streets like a hobo. So get over yourself," I replied.

Spike sighed in frustration.

"Fine. We'll stay here. But we need to focus on finding the ring, not playing house with nancy-boy William," Spike replied, irritation in his voice.

"I don't know what a nancy-boy is, but William is really nice, so don't be mean to him. The demon that took over his body is not so nice, as I've come to figure out the hard way," I glared at him, going over to wash my face.

"I can be nice," Spike muttered, pulling his shirt on.

I knew he was right. But I couldn't admit that to him.

I finished and dried off my face, turning to look at Spike. He was buttoning his coat and pulling on the wig.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Someone has to figure out how to get home, luv," Spike fixed the wig and suddenly he looked just like William, except for the small scar on his eyebrow that you would really notice unless you were looking for it.

"And how do you expect to do that?" I asked.

He flashed me a smirk before heading to the window.

"All you need to know is that I won't kill anyone. I'll see you tonight," Spike climbed out onto the roof.

"Or hurt anyone!" I added, but he was gone.

I sighed at the oddness that was Spike and finished getting ready.

Twenty minutes later William and I were making out way to the stables behind the house.

"Have you ever ridden?" William asked as he opened the stable doors to let me inside.

The cool air that hit my face was a nice change from the hot sun and I smiled.

"I think the last time was when I was seven. I fell off," I said, going over to pet a black mare.

"That one's mine. Her name is Cecily," William came over to stand next to me.

Weird name.

"I've never met someone named Cecily, is the horse named after someone," I commented.

William blushed.

"Y-yes," he stuttered and looked away.

I was surprised at his honesty and suddenly I was curious about the woman William named his horse after. William was good looking in a cute nerdy way, but seemed too shy to have a girlfriend. Maybe Cecily's a family member? But I could tell he didn't want to talk about it, so I let it slide. I could talk to Spike about it later.

"What about this one?" I went to the next stall to change the subject.

William smiled in relief and followed.

"James," he said.

William spent the better part of an hour taking me on an hour tour of the stables and introducing me to the four horses and the little gray pony. It was actually really fun being around all the horses and having William show me how to brush and feed them. He told me Gregory, the barns man, usually does the barn chores, but when William's home he said he likes to care for the horses.

"Sometimes I even write poetry in here. It's so peaceful," he smiled and looked at me through his lashes.

Peaceful it was. And I don't even ride horses.

"Can I hear some?" I asked.

He looked startled.

"What?" he asked.

"Some of your poetry. Can I hear some?" I smiled.

"I-I-It's in the h-house. M-maybe later?" He stammered, visibly self conscious.

I touched his arm.

"Only if you want to," I told him.

He beamed at me.

"We should probably get freshened up for lunch," William said reluctantly.

I nodded. I was starving.

We parted ways at my door. I closed it, expecting and for some reason hoping to find Spike inside. The room was deserted.

I sighed. I wished he had told me where he was going. Despite what woman were expected to do in this era, I wanted to help. I hadn't had a good slay for days and I was itching for some kind of action. And where Spike was involved, there was always action. And I wanted to get home.

I made a quick decision and went to find Dorothy.

"Could you tell Miss Anne and William that I'm not feeling well enough to make it to lunch?" I asked her.

"Of course. But are you aright? Do you need the doctor?" She asked.

I smiled.

"No. Just a headache. And thanks!" I told her, hurrying back down the hall to my room and shutting the door.

After making sure the lock was securely in place, I started towards the open window. Then stopped. I had no idea where Spike had gone, and aimlessly wandering the streets of London was not going to help anyone. My stomach growled and I sighed. I guess that means I'm going to lunch after all.

After my stomach was full enough so it would be quiet, I turned to Anne.

"Do you know of a shop in the city where someone might drop off jewelry they found to sell or something?" I had been thinking of where the ring might have gone all through lunch and I realized a jewelry store might be the best bet. Better then searching every single building in London.

"I believe there are some. William?" She looked to her son.

"I can think of a few. Why do you ask?" He asked me.

"I…lost my ring when I first came to the city. I was wondering if someone might have found it and dropped it off. It's very special to me," I replied.

"Well, if it's so important to you, I'd be delighted to take you to a couple of shops after lunch is finished," William smiled.

I grinned back. This could be it! I could be going home tonight!

"Thank you so much! I'll go get ready!" I smiled at them both one last time before hurrying out of the dining room and upstairs.

Before I got out of earshot I heard them talking and I stopped on the stairs.

"An odd girl, that one," Anne commented.

"I know. I've never met anyone like her. She's special. Refreshing. It's one of the reason's I like her so much," I heard William say.

I smiled and continued to my room. Now if only Spike thought the same way…Not that I care or anything! Oh boy.

I got the money I've earned so far from working here into my little purse and fixed my hair in the mirror. The sooner we get home and I can kill Spike and stop all these weird feelings the better. And so I can see my friends and family of course. I wish Giles were here, he would know exactly what to do. Instead I have an evil platinum vampire. Great. Thanks to the PTB.

But I wouldn't let any of that bring down my mood. I could do this. I could find the Gem and get home. Sounds easy enough, right? I came downstairs with those positive thoughts in my head.

"Ready?" William asked, smiling up at me as I descended the stairs.

"Yes," I tried not to sound too excited.

I'm pretty sure I failed. William helped me into the carriage and gave the driver directions to a place called 14th Street before settling in next to me. Today he was wearing a darker suit that made him seem more like Spike and I instantly searched his eyes to make sure he was in fact not Spike. All I found was shyness and genuine innocence. Defiantly not Spike.

On the ride to the jewelry store, we passed a Rudolph Lindt chocolatier and my mouth watered from the memories of the delicious chocolate that Spike brought me at the hotel. I noted it's location for tonight. Suddenly, the carriage stopped and we got out in front of a gorgeous little building with intricate gold window frames incasing rows of stunning necklaces, bracelet's and hair pins of all sizes, shapes and colors. I've never been a big jewelry person, but once we got inside, even I muttered "wow" in awe of all the beautiful pieces of art.

The driver stood with William while I looked around the store. I smiled. It was breathtaking. Like most of London, actually. How Spike had lived here during this time in the way that he had without bragging about it to the Scoobies and I (while he brags about everything else) was astounding.

"Daniel, this is Elizabeth," William said to the man behind the counter.

To me he said "Could you describe your ring that you lost to Daniel?"

I nodded and tried to remembering exactly was the Gem of Amara actually looked like. It was green right? I had only seen it once.

The driver whispered something in William's ear and he nodded.

"Excuse us. Won't be but a moment," William told me and Daniel before going outside with the carriage driver.

"Can you tell me what it looks like? I get drop off's all the time from the aristocrats around here. Maybe I have it in the back…," Daniel prompted.

I smiled at the middle-aged man. He reminded me of Giles with his glasses and graying hair. I liked him.

"Gold band. Bid green stone peeking out from between spider webs of gold," I tried to explain.

He thought for a moment.

"Don't think I have anything like that, Miss. Sorry to disappoint a pretty lady," Daniel smiled apologetically.

Could you look? I wanted to say. But I knew that was just the anxiety speaking.

"Thanks for trying," I smiled tightly and left the store.

"…up the street," The driver was telling William who was nodding solemnly.

He perked up when I appeared, a smile forming on his lips.

"Find it?" he asked.

I shook my head and tried to act nonchalant.

"I promise we'll look in other stores tomorrow. But George just reminded me that Lady Addams is arrival at the house in only an hour's time and we still have yet to ready the parlor for tea. Her visit had escaped my mind earlier…I'm sorry we couldn't continue your search further at the moment,"

He did look sorry. Really sorry. I wasn't mad at him for calling of a probably pointless search, but I briefly wondered why Anne hadn't mentioned the visit during lunch. I smiled at him to reassure him I wasn't angry.

"It's fine. We can look tomorrow," I replied.

He looked relieved as he helped me into the carriage before getting in himself and shutting the door.

Lost in my thoughts about where Spike was at the moment, I didn't hear William speak.

"What?" I asked.

"I just…I was w-wondering about the rings significant. Why it's so important t-to you," William said, ringing out his hands like a towel.

Should've known this was coming. Crap. I smiled to cover up my unease.

"It's…a family antique," I blurted out.

William nodded.

"Then we most certainly have to find it," he smiled.

"Thank you", I said, "For everything,"

He blushed under the praise.

"I pride myself on being a gentlemen and part of that is taking care of woman that I c-care about," He looked down at the floor when he said it.

I mulled over his words and my mind drifted to Spike's devotion to Drusilla. Over a hundred and forty years…and taking care of his women hasn't really changed.

Then a realization hit me. William…cares about me? That can't be good. I don't want to disappoint him when I leave. With his vampire future self. Wow, this is confusing.

The ride back to the house was ridden in comfortable silence and I thanked him again for taking me when he helped me out of the carriage.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything," I said once we got inside.

Anne chose that moment to walk out from the dining room leaning heavily on her cane.

"Won't you stay to meet Cecily and Lady Addams?" Anna smiled at me.

Cecily? As in horse Cecily? Doesn't sound like a relative to me…

"I wish I could, but I'm actually really tired and I wouldn't want to meet a Lady like that…plus I have loads of chores to do since I slept this morning…," I edged towards the stairs, suddenly feeling the urge to run away.

"Nonsense, you must meet the Addams'! Alice will take care of your work," Anne declared.

If it was Dorothy, or anyone else for that matter doing my chores, I would've heavily declined and finished my tasks. But I was somewhat mad at Alice because of her and Spike's little episode last night. Spike was my vampire for the remainder of this trip. And I intended for it to stay that way.

"Thank you," I smiled.

Anne called Mary in and told her to have Cook prepare tea and get Alice working on my chores. Mary was speechless with rage, but she obeyed. I followed William into the parlor to sit next to him on one of the couches. Dorothy brought Anne in after she had changed from her nightgown and helped her to the armchair next to William's side of the couch.

"Lady Addams and her daughter, Lady Cecily Addams," the butler announced the arrival of two brunettes as they swept into the room in their magnificent gowns.

The younger of the two, the once I assumed to be Cecily, was a pretty girl with full red lips, a slight tan and brown calculating eyes. She was pretty, but nothing to gush over. So why was William staring at her like that? I didn't like her. At all.

"My dear Anne! I hope all is well," Cecily's mother exclaimed after she and her daughter had made themselves comfortable on the couch across from us.

"As well as I can be. But let's not dwell on unpleasant things. Let's talk about something positive, like our new addition to the household. Say hello to the Addams', Elizabeth," Anne smiled at me.

I plastered a smiled on my face and turned towards the Addams family.

"Hi. My name's Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you," I said.

"You're from America?" Cecily wrinkled her nose.

Bitch.

"Yes. I've come over here for work," I dug my nails into my palms to keep from breaking her nose.

"I knew it would never last. Leaving England is the worst thing any of those fools ever did," Cecily's mother commented.

"I hear it's actually doing well," William said, saving me.

I smiled at him.

"Yes. It is. I just…wanted to see London," I replied.

"Where are you from in America?" Cecily asked.

"Massachusetts," I told her, looking away from William.

Her brown eyes met mine in an unwavering stare.

"Did you travel all the way here on your own?" Lady Addams asked in disbelief.

"No…a friend came with me," I said, uneasy.

Crap. I knew this was going to happen. Cecily's sharp eyes caught my looks of discomfort and smiled slowly. Uneasy filled my stomach.

"Does she work here to?" Cecily asked, politely, appearing as if she was only curious.

What have I ever done to you?

"No…he works somewhere else," I scrambled for a good over-up.

None came.

"He? Are you married?" Cecily asked.

"No," I replied.

Lady Addams gasped.

"A scandal you have in your household, Anne! Traveling alone with a man! Where are your morals? Are you Christian?" she demanded of me.

Cecily smiled smugly. Christian? What the hell did that have to do with anything? But I kept from replying, realizing I was about to be thrown out of the house just because I had mentioned Spike.

"Times are changing, Beatrice. Elizabeth has told me that is how things are done in America," Anne turned to me for confirmation.

I hadn't told her any such thing, but I nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

The Addams' from that point on completely ignored me, even when William tried his best to include me in the conversation. It was sweet, but I really didn't want to talk to them. And I couldn't help notice the disapproving looks Cecily shot William when she thought he wasn't looking. Bitch.

I was happier then I've been in days when Beatrice and her daughter declared that they must leave to attend to a Cecily's new dress for the ball. I hoped it had fleas in it. I felt worn out from the visit and I quickly excused myself from William and Anne to head upstairs. It wasn't that late. Probably four or five. But I wanted to be alone.

Once inside with the door locked, I looked around. No Spike. I pinned my disappointment with his absence with the fact that that meant he didn't have any leads to the ring. I didn't realize just how exhausting the day had been before I climbed into the large comfortable bed and rested my head of the soft pillows and fell instantly asleep, dreaming of familiar blue eyes.

**Please, please review and tell me if you like it. Thanks :)**


	9. Mr Stealthy Vampire

**Authors Note: To anyone who's concerned, this is a Buffy/Spike fic. Not that I don't like William, but Buffy will not being falling in love with him in my story. If you want a Buffy/William ending, you'll have to find another story. Sorry to disappoint anyone. But don't worry, like I said, I like William and his feelings won't be getting hurt because of Buffy and Spike. You'll see what I mean later on in the story. Oh, and thank you so much to babysayitisntso,  
Embers and Flame and Draconi9 and the guests who have reviewed! Please keep it up and tell me what you think. Thanks :)**

**Buffy**

"Bugger," someone muttered.

I blinked my eyes groggily and sat up.

"Spike!" I said, sweeping my eyes over the vampire climbing in through my window.

"Keep it down, Slayer. It's the middle of the night," Spike shushed me and continued to rip his coat away from where it was caught on the window frame.

It is? I looked out the window at the dark sky. I must have been really tired to sleep through the rest of the day.

"Like your being Mr. Stealthy Vampire," I crossed my arms over my chest and resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Whatever you say, luv," He smirked as he came over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Did you find it?" I asked him.

I noticed his blue eyes were darker then usual with frustration and they darkened further after my question.

"No," he growled looking away.

"I went to a jewelry store. It wasn't there," I offered.

He quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"What? It was an attempt to help," I defended myself.

We weren't sitting close to each other by any means since the bed was so huge, but I scooted farther away to glare at him while he smirked and his eyes laughed at me.

"I appreciate your attempt," Spike replied.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"Spike?" I looked at him.

"Yes, pet?" he asked.

I was afraid to hear the answer to my question. William's face when he looked at Cecily flashed through my mind. But I had to know.

"Who was Cecily?" I whispered, searching his face.

He stiffened, his usually emotion-filled blue eyes becoming blank like the rest of his face.

"No one important," He shrugged, trying to appear casual and looked away.

I crawled across the bed and put my hand on his arm. At my touch, he looked at me, surprise on his face.

"You love her, don't you?" I whispered.

"No. Thought I did. Didn't know what real love was. She was an idea. Someone to admire from afar. But…I was beneath her," Spike said bitterly, pain breaking away his blank mask.

After all these years, she still hurt him. Something must have happened, I realized. I imagined William going up to Cecily all innocent and sweet and her rejecting him, scarring him for his eternal life. My temper flared. Something happened. And it still hurt him. It shouldn't. He's a vampire for Christ's sake! But Spike's not a normal vampire. Not by a long-shot. And I had come to realize just how different he is from other vampires during this trip. I had gotten a glimpse of the person underneath the monster. He wasn't William. Not anymore. But the human was still there. Just mixed with the vampire. And neither the demon nor the human inside Spike were beneath Cecily Addams.

"You're not beneath her, Spike. You never were. She's a total bitch," I replied.

His brows furrowed together in confusion.

"How come your so brassed off?" he questioned.

"I just met the fantastic Cecily Addams downstairs. I wanted to kill myself. "You're American?" Hell yes I'm American and I can beat your ass," I ranted.

"Wish I could've seen that. Looks like the Slayer finally hates someone other then me," he joked.

"Nope. She's not even worth that. _She's_ beneath us," I declared.

I smiled. His face softened and he returned it. He looked gorgeous like that, even more then usual.

"She sure is, pet. Now, you look positively knackered. Why don't you shut your gob so we can both get some kip, eh?" Spike said, standing up

"I'm not tired," I resisted the urge to yawn.

Spike's blue eyes flickered to me and looked me over in the moonlight. I shivered under his gaze.

"Yes, you are," he replied, fixing the collar on his coat.

"I miss the leather," I replied, without thinking.

He looked at me, a smirk on his lips.

"Me too, luv. Don't worry. My old clothes are under the bed for when we go home," Spike said.

I nodded and the room was silent for a few minutes.

"Do you really think we're going to be able to get back?" I asked.

"You're the Slater, right? You can do anything," Spike replied, not a hint of sarcasm or teasing in his voice.

"You're serious," I realized.

"'Course I am. Your Buffy the Vampire Slayer. You do the impossible all the time. It's why you've stayed alive so long. You'll figure something out and send us home. I'm just helping," Spike shrugged.

His faith in me filled me with warmth. Even as my archenemy Spike believe in me. I guess he had to; I beat him all the time. He couldn't underestimate me or he'd end up dust. But the Scoobies and Angel never had that faith in me and my abilities. Giles was always scared I would get hurt, and that was nice, but he never got that I could do it. Angel always thought he had to protect me. None of them got it. Except for Spike. Which if you think about it, is pretty messed up. So why did I feel so warm inside?

Spike laid down on the floor beside the bed and made himself as comfortable as possible on the hardwood floors. I winced. Was I really making the only person on the planet who believed in me sleep on the hard floor? He's evil, I reminded myself. So then why wasn't he acting like it?

"Spike?" I asked, hesitantly.  
"Yes, Buffy?" Spike replied.

I leaned over the bed so I could see him better.

"This is bed is really big…," I blushed despite myself.

Spike smiled devishly, curling his tongue behind his teeth suggestively.

"Are you saying…?"

"No! I mean, no. I mean, I don't need you messing up your back and not being able to fight if Angelus comes back. We can share the bed. It's huge," I blushed deeper.

Spike stood up, quickly unbuttoning his coat and throwing it on the chair across the room before coming towards the bed.

"We're just sleeping," I warned him.

"Whatever you say, luv," Spike went around the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers beside me.

We weren't touching, but I was acutely aware of his presence. I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart beat. He smelt like smoke and alcohol and the faint remains of leather from his coat and…something that was pure Spike. I found myself drawn to the smell. I turned to find him looking at me.

"I can't go to sleep with you looking at me like that," I told him.

"Like what? I'm just bored, pet. Tell me about your day," Spike rested his head in his hand and prompt himself up on his elbow, waiting for my reply.

"Well, William was true to his word and showed me around the stables. I got introduced to all the horses," I told him.

Spike grinned, relaxing me into continuing.

"By the way, that little gray pony…Charlotte I think...is the cutest thing ever! I fed her a carrot and she's like my new best friend. William showed me how to feed and brush them and wash them. Horses are so cute. I think I want one now. Even though I can't really ride…," I trailed off.

Spike chuckled and I couldn't help but smile.

"Then, after lunch William took me to a store called 14th Street. We passed a Ruldoplh Lindt shop by the way and I demand to go there before we leave to get a chocolate supply for life," I told him.

"No argument there," Spike smirked

"Then we went inside and met a nice man named Daniel. I described the ring for him and he said that he didn't get anything dropped off there matching the description. Then…I came back and met the lovely Cecily Addams. How was your day?" I smiled at him.

"Apparently all the vampires in London are clueless. Or stupid. Probably both. They have no idea what the Gem of Amara even is, much less seen it. I was so brassed off by the end of the day I was hoping the mighty Poofter might show his face so I could get rid of some of my pent up frustration. I had to settle for some gits who nicked a lady's purse I sniffed out. Don't worry. I didn't kill them though," Spike replied.

I bit my lip at the mention of sniffing, remembering how strong Spike's sense of smell was and how I hadn't bathed today. I hadn't even washed myself down, I was too excited for the horses.

"Do I…smell?" I blushed, self-consciously.

Spike tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Everyone smells, pet," he replied

"No…well I mean yeah. But do I smell…gross? I haven't bathed since yesterday. Stupid Victorian England," I blushed deeper.

Spike chuckled.

"No. You don't smell gross. You smell like Buffy. I like how you smell," Spike said.

Why did that make me feel so tingly in my belly?

"Thanks," I yawned, not being able to suppress the still visible exhaustion anymore.

Spike pulled the covers up around both of us.

"Get some kip, luv. We can talk in the morning if you want," Spike soothed, his deep voice lulling my eyes closed.

"I like how you smell too," I whispered before falling into unconsciousness.


	10. Shadows

"Elizabeth!"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I groaned, nuzzling my face deep into a pillow.

"_Elizabeth!_ Wake up and unlock this door or I will _break_ it down myself!"

My head started to pound thanks to all the banging so I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around. Still in 1880. Damn. I sat up and looked over at Spike's peaceful form sound asleep beside me. For a vampire with super hearing he sure can sleep through anything. Good to know.

He was closer to me then I remember him being when I fell asleep, but we weren't touching so I assumed he had just rolled over.

"Spike! You have to get up. Mary is about to break through the door," I whispered in his ear.

He opened his eyes slowly and groaned.

"We need to find somewhere else to stay," he commented, shoving himself off the bed and grabbing his coat.

"Elizabeth! I'm serious this time. This is your _last_ warning," Mary screamed through the door.

Spike winced.

"Bloody hell! Does she want to wake up the whole neighborhood?" he grumbled angrily, shrugging on his coat and heading to the window.

"Wait!" I stumbled out of bed, almost tripping over my nightgown and falling.

Spike reached out a hand to my elbow to steady me and I smiled at him in gratitude.

"What is it, pet? I have a feeling good ol' Mary won't react kindly to someone who looks like William in your bedroom," Spike looked towards the door.

"Don't go far. I want to talk to you. Meet me in the stables in two hours," I said, before shoving him out the window as the lock broke and the door opened.

"Christ Elizabeth! What is wrong with you? Just because Mr. Pratt and Miss Anne seem to be quiet bloody fond of you doesn't mean you get to skip out on your chores! We all have work to do! And I suggest you do yours or you will be kicked out of this house on your little bottom!" Mary's face was bright red with anger, her brown eyes livid with rage. There was practically steam coming out of her ears.

I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll get to those right away," I said innocently.

Mary threw a piece of paper into the room before slamming the door and stomping away. I let out a giggle. To bad Spike hadn't been there, he would've found that hilarious.

Dressing and washing myself as quickly as possible, I hurried downstairs, skipping breakfast as usual to do the laundry; the first item on the list. I didn't have the luxury of a spare second to look at the clock, so I was surprised when I had completed all the chores that were required before lunch in only an hour and forty-five minutes. I went upstairs to give myself a quick wash with cold water, then headed out back towards the stables.

"Elizabeth!" I heard someone call and footsteps crunching over the stones to join me.

I froze.

"Hello William," I tried to smile at him as he came to stand next to me.

Crap. I didn't have time for this! Spike gets bored easily. It's why all of his attempts at planning fail. He gets bored and goes into improv mood. And if I don't show up in the stables soon, he'll get antsy and leave. And probably come face to face with his human self. That would defiantly not be good.

"I was just looking for you. I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me on a ride to another jewelry store," William smiled.

I did. But I kind of felt safer with Spike by my side looking for the ring then with William. Plus, William didn't know anything about the ring…or anything supernatural. Spike is like 140 and a vampire. He'll know where to go to get the answers we need. And I kind of liked being around him. He already knew all my weaknesses and also my strengths…he knew _me_, as only an enemy can. I don't have to pretend to be the big bad slayer around him. He has faith in me, but he also doesn't want anything from me like the Scoobies or The Watchers Council or everyone else. I could just be Buffy. And I liked it.

But, William was giving me puppy dog eyes and frankly, I liked him and his mother and I didn't want to leave the nice comfortable bed upstairs in exchange for the streets or a stolen house. Even if it meant dealing with Maniac Mary and Annoying Alice.

"Sure…I would love to. Thank you," I cast one more look at the stables before taking his outstretched arm and going back inside.

I just hoped Spike wouldn't do something stupid while I was gone. But I pushed that out of my mind as William helped me into his carriage fifteen minutes later.

The trip to the next jewelry store took longer then the last. But eventually we arrived and after the carriage came to a stop, William helped me out. That's when I noticed the marvelous restaurant next door and my stomach grumbled. I flushed when William looked over at me with concern.

"Are you hungry? You weren't at breakfast," He commented.

"Had too many chores. But yes…I am. But I'll be fine after we're done and we go back to the house for to lunch," I told him.

"No lady in my care will starve herself! Harold, please watch over Elizabeth while she goes inside and asks about her ring. I will go in and see if they have a table available so we can dine afterwards," William smiled warmly at me and his driver before going into the restaurant filled with beautiful dishes of food and equally beautifully dressed people. But I noticed with dismay how small the portions were. Stupid rich skinny people. Why are rich people always on diets? Even in 1880 London? Buffy and diets are non mixy.

I walked into the store, with Harold following. Unlike the other, this jewelry store was filled with people. I had to use my slayer strength to shove myself up to the counter.

A young man a little older then me with black curly hair and green eyes smiled at me.

"What can I do for you Miss?" he asked.

"I was wondering if someone dropped off a ring here. It's gold with a green gem. Seen it?" I asked hopefully.

He dried the jewelry polish over his hands and reached below the counter, placing a wooden box on the counter.

"If we have it. It's in here," He replied, turning towards the next customer.

I smiled graciously and moved over to the next person could take there turn.

I tried to be dainty and look through the box slowly. But it was agonizing and it was almost a relief when I reached the bottom. There were a few rings with a gold band and a green gem. But no Gem of Amara. What does Spike always say? Oh, yeah. Bugger.

I sighed, giving the man back the box and hurrying outside. The warm sun on my face did nothing for my sour mood.

"Maybe it will be at the next one?" Harold smiled kindly, patting my shoulder sympathetically.

But I didn't hear him. Didn't see him. My gaze was locked with the tall man covered in shadows that was lurking in the alley across the street. Angelus.

**Please review!**


	11. Big Bad's Don't Leave

Angelus. _Great_.

I bit my lip, fear replacing the disappointment in my stomach. He must _really_ be pissed if he's risking being out in the day time just to get to me. In 1880, Angelus was at the top of his game. I really didn't want to go up against the leader of The Scourge of Europe now, with no stake, no way to kick and no Spike. The odds were not looking good for me. But as long as I stayed in the sunlight, he couldn't get to me. But that didn't erase my unease with being this close to a Master vampire at his peak. I had to get out of here. We had to get out of here. Where's William…?

"Has William come out of the restaurant yet?" I asked, ripping my gaze from Angelus' cruel smile to look at the carriage driver.

"No. Odd. The Chateau is very large. They usually never have a wait. Even in the social season," Harold didn't look very worried though.

I was. I knew it probably wasn't possible. William would probably come out of the restaurant in a few seconds and everything would be fine. But I couldn't take that chance. I looked over at the alley. Angelus was gone.

"Harold. I need to take care of something. It's _very_ important. If William comes out, take him home immediately," I told him, before speed walking across the street.

"But Elizabeth! You can't be alone in a city like London all by yourself," Harold called after me.

"I can take care of myself," I yelled back.

I hope. Mentally sending urgent messages to Spike to come and help me, I walking past the citizens of London into the dark mouth of the alley, letting my eyes adjust to the lack of light due to the close quarters of the two buildings on either side.

"Decide to come out and play, _Slayer_," Angelus leered, walking forward like a hunter stalking his prey.

I narrowed my eyes to see the still lump that was behind him. William. I gasped when I say him to be unmoving, blood spilling down his face.

"Don't worry, he's still alive. Barely though, he should really get some help. Last time, he was much harder to pin down," Angelus said, victory shining in his eyes.

He thought William was Spike. Well…I guess technically they are the same person, but William can't take the beating and abuse Spike can as a vampire. He's an innocent human who can't even begin to know how to fight back. I clenched my fists and glared at him in rage.

"Let him go. This started between me and you," I resisted the urge to lunge across the space in front of me and attack Angelus in fear he would hurt William. I had to get him out of here.

"How about him?" Angelus nodded behind me.

I twirled around to see Harold standing in the mouth of the alley. Why does no one ever listen to me?

"Harold, I need you to leave," I told him, begging with my eyes.

"I need to make sure you and Mr. Pratt are safe," Harold said firmly.

Angelus laughed a cold, hard sound that made me shiver. Pure evil.

"Come on in, mate. Join the fun," Angelus started walking forwards again.

That's when I attacked him. He wasn't expecting it and I threw him to the ground.

"Get William out of here!" I yelled at Harold, desperately trying to keep Angelus down.

But my attempts proved fruitless when he grabbed my waist and threw me off of him. I landed on the hard stones, pain shooting up my elbow. I could see Harold helping William up and practically dragging him out of the alley. As long as I kept Angelus busy, he would leave them alone and they would be safely out in the sunlight.

As soon as I stumbled to my feet, Angelus had me pushed against the wall.

"Never knew I'd come across a Slayer anytime soon. Very rare, you girls are," Angelus grinned before kneeing me in the stomach.

I gasped in pain, just to get the wind knocked out of me as Angelus threw me on the ground again.

"Get up! For the "Chosen One", you're not very good at this, are you?" Angelus smiled, lifting me up by my sleeves, ripping the velvety red fabric.

I lifted my leg up through his legs and he grunted as my foot came in contact with his crotch. His grip loosened and I broke free, pushing open the door in the wall behind me and flying inside, slamming the door behind me. I looked around the deserted warehouse of a building. Pointing pieces of wood were everywhere. But I couldn't stake him. It was maddening and it could get me killed, but I couldn't. Not without royally screwing with my future.

Suddenly, the door shattered and Angelus' cold fist shot out to come in contact with my chin, sending me flying onto the splintered wood floors. I felt a scrap on my forehead and blood in my mouth as I stumbled up.

"Where are Dru and Darla? Don't want to share the Slayer with them?" I watched as he froze mid-step.

"How do you know about them?" he asked.

"Word gets around," I shrugged, trying to act casual like he was just another vampire. He wasn't.

"I'm flattered," he smiled, kicking me to the ground and falling down to press me to the ground with his weight. Reminders of what happened last time this happened shot through my head and I struggled, all Giles' training going out the window as I panicked. But Angelus tightened his grip on my wrists until I was certain they would break. I stopped and looked him in the eye. Brown pools of pure evil.

"The people who thought up the whole non bathing thing obviously never fought you," I glared at him.

"Feisty. I like that in a woman," Angelus smiled before dropping his mouth to mine.

I opened my mouth in surprised, and his tongue darted inside. I pushed away from him desperately but he was twice my size. I tired to scream, but I guess that was the point of the kissing. No sound came out.

"Now…where were we last time when we were so rudely interrupted?"

Angelus' pelvis ground against mine and I tried to squirm away. But he straddled me, his erection pressing through our clothes. Fear made my heart speed up. I felt tears in my eyes as I realized that again, there was nothing I could do. And no one was here to save me.

Angelus' knees held down my kicking legs as he ripped away my petticoats. I bit down on his lip as hard as I could and he roared, sitting up and crushing my throat with his hand to keep from screaming. That didn't mean I didn't try.

"Spike! If you can hear, me I need you! Please! I need you!" I rasped out, sobs morphing my words so that they probably seemed like gibberish.

"Oh, Buffy. You make it sound so dirty,"

Angelus looked up in surprise at the man leaning against the doorframe that we had just come through. I could barely see through my tears, but I knew who it was. Spike had come to my rescue. Again. I felt like laughing in relief.

"Back for more then? Alright. Let me just finished what I started here and I'll be right with you," Angelus flashed a smiled back at Spike before grinding down on my again.

But he was off me before I could react. Spike had Angelus pinned to the wall across the room. I curled myself into a ball, all the fight going out of me. I had underestimated his strength. And I had almost paid the price. I felt dizzy and my head ached painfully but worse, I felt violated and disgusting even though Angelus hadn't even gotten under my skirts yet.

Spike punched Angelus in the jaw, and kicked him in the shin before throwing him through the air to smash against the fireplace. Spike had vamped and was looking at Angelus with angry yellow eyes.

"You ever touch her again, I'll stake you. _Mine_. Get it through your thick skull," Spike growled.

Angelus gave a grunt of pain in reply as warmth trickled down the side of my face. Bile rose in my throat as I felt the wound on my head that was gushing blood. Fresh sobs rose in my chest and suddenly someone was picking me up with strong arms.

"Shhh. It's aright now, luv. Spike's going to get you out of here. It's alright," Spike's voice whispered in my ear as we left the building.

I clung to him, sobbing into the junction where his shoulder met his neck, my arms practically choking him. I vaguely felt the air rushing by me as Spike jumped up on top of a buildings roof and then again as he started running. I looked to see that we were running across roof tops, jumping from one to the next. I held him tighter in fear.

"Don't worry. Spike's got you. Your safe," Spike voice soothed me.

I closed my eyes to try to block out Angelus' face that kept swimming in front of my minds eye, tears continuing to pour out of my eyes like waterfalls.

I felt one of Spike's arms reach out and I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to see through the water.

I felt like the worst Slayer in the world. I had actually cried when faced with just one vampire. But then again, that wasn't just any vamp. My ex-boyfriend. My first love. Angel. I had made myself forget what Angelus was like after Angel got his soul back. To forget everything he did. All that was just shoved in my face all over again.

We were back at the house, climbing through the window into my room. Spike carried me to my bed, setting me gently on the surface. But as I felt him move away, I held onto him harder, fear and panic at being once again alone making me cry harder. But you're meant to be alone, a little voice in my head whispered. One girl in all the world…one girl. The Chosen _One_. They all have to leave eventually. Dad, Angel, Parker….Alone. Always alone.

"Shhhhh, pet. It's ok now. He's gone. Your safe," Spike lay down next to me, pulling me to his chest.

A haggard sigh of relief at his words made me realize it was true. I felt safe now, in his arms. I lifted one hand away from his neck to wipe my tears. His larger hand appeared to help me, his cool fingers leaving trails of heat where he touched me.

"Do you want some water? Food?"

I lifted my head to stare into Spike's blue eyes. The concern there made me feel warm inside. My throat felt like sandpaper, so I nodded.

But I regretted it instantly when Spike got up, careful not to jostle me, pulling the covers around me and gave me a small smile before leaving the room.

I clutched at the covers, my body cold and alone without his muscular arms wrapped around me. The miserable seconds stretched on to minutes. When Spike returned with a tray of food in his hands I almost cried out in relief.

"Grabbed whatever I could as fast as I could," Spike set the tray down on the nightstand, before pulling off his William wig, his coat and getting beneath the covers next to me.

I sank into his side again, burying my face in his neck.

"Don't you want to eat something?" he asked, his arms going around holding me to him, his voice vibrating through me.

I didn't answer.

"I brought chocolate," Spike whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I lifted my head.

He smirked, reaching his hand to the tray and holding out the brown bar.

"Really,"

My stomach growled and the bar was gone in seconds. Spike lifted the tray onto his stomach and I gratefully satisfied my own stomach by devouring the entire plate. No small portions here. Thank God. I sighed, dropping my head once more to rest on his chest as he put he tray back.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Spike was showing me kindness I had never seen from him before.

"Don't mention it, pet," Spike replied, brushing the hair from my face.

Then I remembered something. Oh. Crap. William!

"I totally forgot about him!" I sat up in the bed in horror.

"Who?" Spike asked, started at my outburst.

I grabbed his wrist.

"Angelus took William to lure me into the alley. He was unconscious when Harold got him out and he was bleeding everywhere. He could be dying! I have to go help him!" I got out of bed, walking towards the door.

"No", Spike stepped in front of me, "I'll take care of it. Clean your cuts up and I'll be back before you're done,"

"How? You don't know where they are! What if they didn't make it to the carriage! What if Drusilla and Darla got to them!? Ohmigod they could be dead and it's all my fault," I flailed my arms, fresh tears welling up in my eyes.

I covered my eyes with my hands.

"I'm the worst slayer ever," I whispered.

"Buffy. Look at me, luv," Spike prayed my hands away from my face gently, rubbing soothing circles on my palms as he held them at my side.

"Harold and William are alive and I'm going to go help them. Get yourself bandaged so you don't bleed to death before your slayer healin' kicks in. Everything is going to be fine. I promise," Spike replied.

His words calmed me and I nodded. He let my hands go and walked towards the window.

"Be careful," I whispered.

It was a stupid thing to say. Spike was a over a hundred years old and a vampire, for Pete's sake. But I wanted him to come back, and in my traumatized state, I said the first thing that came to mind.

He turned around to look at me; a small smiled curving his lips.

"Always am, pet. Now, don't go anywhere. Don't feel like having to sniff you out again," Spike said.

And then he was gone.

I took my time distraction myself from the fact that I was alone again. I quickly took a bathe, cleaned my cuts, scrubbed myself clean of the dirt and grim, and changed into my nightgown. I was looking at the bruises on my chin and wrists in the mirror when the door opened.

"Took care of it," Spike murmured, shutting the door quietly.

I was too tired to ask what he meant by that. I couldn't see him in the mirror, but my slayer tingles told me he was right behind me.

"You should get some rest," Spike took my good elbow, leading me to the bed.

He lifted the covers, and I settled myself beneath them. He closed the window, pulling the drapes across to block out the world before going over to turn off the lamps. Spike walked to back to the bed, and without a word he slipped beneath to hold me to his chest.

"Don't leave," I told him.

He looked down at me, blue eyes finding mine in the dark.

"What are you talking about, luv?" He asked, confused.

I sighed.

"They always leave. Dad, Angel, Parker," I whispered, boldly keeping my gaze locked with his, although my insides hurt from suddenly being so vulnerable.

He smiled slightly.

"Big Bad's don't leave,"

**Author's Note: **Personally, I'm in love with that last line. Please, please review and tell me if you liked this chapter! Also, send me any ideas you have and I might add them to the story. Spoiler: Spike's POV is coming up soon :)


	12. Haunted by My Past

**Buffy**

When I woke up the next morning, Spike was gone. I started to worry, then took a deep breath. Everything is fine. Spike can take care of himself. I noticed the remains of my dress and the washcloths I cleaned up my cuts with were gone. I took that as a good sign.

I got dressed in my white dress with the little pink flowers, determined to go and distract myself from the memories of last night. Working would be just what I needed to get out my frustration from my muscles. Because this morning I wasn't sad or upset anymore. I was _pissed_. And since I couldn't slay anything, getting out my energy another way would have to do.

But as I made my way downstairs to the living room, I realized that chores were the last thing on anyone's mind.

"Are you sure you're comfortable? You don't want to go up to your bed?" Alice was putting a wet towel on William's forehead while he was stretched out on the couch, his eyes closed.

So much for taking care of it, Spike.

I rushed forward to stand beside Anne, who was being put in an armchair by Dorothy next to William, motherly worry etched on her face. Harold was standing by, wringing his hands and staring at William in concern.

"Elizabeth!" Harold noticed me and sighed in relief.

"My god, back to bed darling! Look at those bruises! We left you up there for a reason!" Anne stared at my chin.

I've had worse, and the bruises had already healed some thanks to my slayer abilities, but I guess that wasn't the norm here.

"I'm fine," I started.

"Nonsense! You got attacked! I only wished William or Harold had been there to protect you," Anne cut me off.

I glanced at Harold who looked away. He didn't tell her. Just as well. Not like I could explain running off into an alley and making Harold leave me alone with my attacker.

"Yeah," I smiled weakly.

Suddenly William's eyes opened slowly. I froze. Had he seen anything weird about Angelus? He had never vamped, but still. I could have a lot of explaining to do…

"Are you aright?" William asked, trying to sit up.

Alice pushed him back down.

"You need to rest! You both do," Anne looked over at me.

I really didn't want to go back to bed.

"Can I just go for a quick walk? I need some fresh air," I asked.

"May I come with you? I'd like to have a word," William asked.

I noticed the huge cut across his temple was gone. I furrowed my eyebrows, staring into his blue eyes. Then I bit my lip to suppress a smile. Spike.

"Absolutely," I replied.

"I suppose that would be alright…," Anne looked concerned.

Alice helped Spike up and he limped over to me, giving me a quick wink that only I could see before moving past me to the backdoor. I followed him outside and shut the door.

"Where is William? Is he ok?" I hurried to catch up with Spike, who was walking towards the stables.

"They would have made to big a deal out of it. So I posed as him and put him in the hay loft,"

At my horrified expression he added defensively, "He's perfectly safe! It's not like I'm about to let myself die,"

"Good point," I admitted.

Spike opened the huge barn doors and we went inside. He led me to the ladder and helped me up when my stupid dress got caught on the wood.

"Now I know why people invented shorts," I huffed as I got to the loft and fingered the hole in my dress.

"You could just take the dress of," Spike smirked suggestively, putting his hand on my hip.

"Ew!" I swatted it away and brushed past him.

"You have no sense of humor," Spike chuckled.

"I have no sense of Spike humor. There's a difference," I rolled my eyes.

Spike shook his head and walked through the hay until I could see a body lying in on a pile of yellow in the dim light.

"We'll let him heal here for a few days, then take him back inside and tell everyone to write off his weird behavior at not remembering the last couple days as post-traumatic stress. Easy squeezy," Spike pinched my butt and smiled.

I didn't like the idea of William staying in a hay loft for days, but it wasn't like I could bring him inside now that Spike had already showed everyone that he didn't have a huge cut on his forehead.

"Fine," I sighed, rubbing my face.

Spike crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"You look knackered. What are you doing out of bed?"

I sighed, debating whether to open up to him or not. Oh what the hell…

"I feel useless and helpless", I sighed, "I should've been able to stop Angelus without your help. I'm the _Slayer_. I shouldn't have let our history mess with my head. Plus, I haven't been training and it's showing,"

"You said yourself you can't kill anything here," Spike replied.

"I know. But I just need to keep up with my skills, clear my head and exhaust my muscles. I hate feeling helpless," I could've stomped my foot at how frustrating it was not being able to kill anything.

"I know another way to exhaust your muscles," Spike purred.

"Omigod! Why are you so horny?" I pushed against his chest, laughing despite myself.

"It's been over a week with no sex. How do you think a bloke's going to act? There's no Harmony here. Maybe I'll see how Alice is feeling once we get back in…" Spike crossed his arms over his chest thoughtfully.

I stared at him wide eyed, my mouth hanging open. So now it's not only blood? Sex too? I thought he said they were just friends!

"What?" Spike raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"Whatever. Drink from whomever. Sleep with whomever. Just don't let anyone know there are two of you. And _don't _kill anyone. Or hurt anyone," I warned angrily, crossing my own arms over my chest.

"Does it get tiring? Being so righteous and bossy all the time?" Spike smirked.

"It flares up around psychotic murders," I smiled sweetly before disappearing down the ladder.

Spike arrived inside shortly after I did, at which time we were both ushered into the dinning room for lunch.

"You're sure you're both up to being out of bed?" Anne looked at us, worry in her blue eyes.

"I'm fine," I smiled at her while the food was brought out.

"Me as well," Spike replied.

I watched as he began to eat.

"Why do you eat so much human food?" I whispered while Anne was talking to Dorothy.

"Why not? A little bland in this time period, but it's alright. I like the texture. And I'm starving and the human food helps the cravings, pet. Sort of," Spike shrugged sitting back up when his mother looked at us.

My eyes widened as I realized Spike hadn't eaten since the night before last. Vampires have to eat numerous times a day. He has Alice. Why hasn't he eaten? Stupid, confusing vampire.

"You two are sure you are alright?" Anne had stopped talking and was watching our every move like we were the ones with the disease, not her.

"_Yes_," Spike didn't look up from his food.

I frowned. Why was he being rude? He hadn't looked at her all day.

"I'm fine," I smiled at her.

I kicked Spike under the table. Hard. He didn't even look up. What is his deal? I reached my hand under the table and pinched his thigh, digging in my nails. See if that gets his attention, I thought smugly as I say his jaw muscles working in frustration.

"Would you excuse me?" Spike got up and walked out of the room, into the living room.

"Me too!" I dropped my napkin on the table and hurried after him as he was ascending the stairs.

I caught up to him on the landing and grabbed his arm.  
"_What_ is wrong with you? Your being so rude and so very not Williamish. She's your Mother," I softened my voice at the last sentence.

He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"She's dead," he replied simply, tugging his arm free easily and continuing down the hall to William's room.

Dead? She didn't look dead to me. The doctor said the consumption is bad, but she could live for a while longer if she stays out of the fresh air. Doesn't seem dead to me.

"Spike!" I ran after him into William's room.

He was sitting on the bed in the darkness of the room with his head in his hands, his wig slightly shifted to the side. I shut the door.

"What happens to her?" I asked, gently going over to stand in front of him.

"I tried to save her," Spike looked up at me, his usually bright blue eyes sad and distant.

"You…turned her?"

"Yeah. But when she woke up…it wasn't her anymore. My mother was gone," Spike looked away.

That's what happens when someone gets turned into a vampire. I looked at Spike, the raw emotions playing over his face, the way he helped and saved me last night. Maybe…maybe Spike is really different. No, I know he is.

"I'm so sorry. What did you do?" My heart broke thinking of poor little Anne getting taken over by a demon.

"I staked her. I had to. 'Couldn't stand to see her like that," Spike replied.

I nodded sadly.

"And seeing her, being William…only reminds you. Doesn't it?" I already knew the answer before he nodded.

"I shouldn't feel it, you know. 'Don't know why I do, pet. But I do. Think I was made wrong," Spike sighed, looking up at me.

"Drusilla was insane. Maybe you're different," I whispered.

"It's easier to ignore when I'm not being haunted by my past. Or in my case, shoved back in it," Spike smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Maybe this was why we were sent back. So you could say goodbye to her," I sat next to him on the bed.

"Or someone has a cruel version of payback," Spike replied.

Suddenly, I shifted and the dim light coming from a candle on the table reflected on something to my left.

"Spike? What is that?" I breathed, pointing to something on the night stand.

"The Gem of Amarra," we both whispered in unison.

**Author's Note: So...what do you think? Buffy and Spike found the Gem, what's gonna happen now? Please review! **


	13. Underneath

**Buffy**

"The Gem of Amarra," we both whispered at the same time.

"It's been here the whole time," I stared at it.

"How is that even bloody possible?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. But we found it," I replied in disbelief.

"Thank _God_, get me out of here," Spike groaned.

"We both reach for it at the same time and I think it'll take us home," I could barely believe this was all about to be over.

We both reached for it. I closed my eyes and I touched the cool band. I waited. And waited.

"Another disappointment," Spike muttered, pulling away.

"It didn't work," I whispered.

Spike slipped it on his finger. Nothing.

"Guess we're stuck here with nancy-boy William and his mother," Spike put his head in his hands again.

We both sat in silence for a long time both lost in thought. Images of my mother, Giles, and the rest of the Scoobies went through my head. I missed them so much it hurt. But I couldn't dwell on that now. Or the fact that missing them was easier when Spike was around.

"If we really are stuck here forever, then tell me what happened," I finally said.

"What, luv?" Spike looked at me.

"You're past,"

He chuckled.

"There's not going to be anything there on how to get home in my past," Spike said.

"I know. But I want to hear it. The Council says you were a thief. I now know that's wrong. I want to know the truth,"

Spike looked at me for a long time.

"None of it leaves this room, Slayer. Understand?"

"Yes. Who am I going to tell? And Spike?"

"Yes, pet?"

"Buffy. I like when you call me Buffy,"

"Buffy it is then. Well, as you already know, _Buffy_, William Pratt was a ponce. He was weak. And an aspiring poet. Who lived in London with his mother Anne," Spike began.

"I know this part," I replied.

He held up a finger.

"Don't interrupt, Summers, or I'm not telling you the story," Spike warned.

"Won't happen again,"

I smiled, laying down across the bottom of the bed on my stomach and rested the good side of my chin in my hand while Spike got comfortable against the pillows

"Like I was saying…William was a pathetic excuse of a man. Went to Cambridge. Well educated. But he wasn't sociable and didn't do anything. Even for a high society man, who as a rule don't do anything at all," Spike said.

I raised my free hand like in school. Spike smirked.

"Yes?"

"So if you were a weak rich guy, how did you get the name William the Bloody? Giles' books say you had the nickname before you got turned," I pointed out.

"That's what they called me. Because my poetry was so "bloody awful". Now can we get back to the story?" Spike raised his scared eyebrow.

Wow.

"Yes, teacher,"

"Mother had been diagnosed a few months before I was turned. She was frail and I was very protective of her state, not taking her out and being with her every moment I could. Not many people came to the house because of the disease, so it was just us and the help most of the time…,"

My hand shot up again.

"What now?"

"What is consumption?" I asked.

"Tuberculosis,"

"Oh. Ok, continue,"

"Right then. I was at a party the night I was turned, at Cecily Addams' house. I told you I thought I was in love with her right? Well, I read her one of my poems about her. They all were about her. But I was the laughing stock of London, and she rejected me. I knew I was beneath her, but I was a hopeful git, and it crushed me. Got myself rats-arsed…and before your little hand shoots up again, that means drunk. Then I wandered home through the streets, crying my little heart out, rippin' up her poem. That's when Drusilla found me in an alley. Asked me if I wanted her to make the hurt go away. I told her I did. It never went away," Spike whispered the last sentence, staring at the ceiling, his hands behind his head.

I could hear the pain in his voice, and I honestly couldn't believe he was opening up about this to me. But I didn't want him to stop.

"Anyway, unlike other vampires, I turned my mum. Tried to make her better. Didn't want to kill her. Just wanted…," Spike stopped and when I looked up, I could see tears in his eyes.

My heart broke again and I climbed up the bed to whip them from his face.

"What are you doing?" Spike whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"I don't want to see you cry," I murmured.

"I'm your mortal enemy, Buffy. This has probably been a field day for you," Spike replied.

"Was it a field day for you last night?" I demanded softly.

I thought I might cry myself if he said yes.

"No,"

"And this isn't one for me,"

"I've never told anyone exactly what happened. Not even Dru," Spike said, his blue eyes hypnotizing me in the dark.

"And I'm honored that you shared this with me," And I was.

"The weak in me?"

"The real you. The loyalty and devotion to your mother, even after you were turned. The pain. It's what makes up a man," I touched his hand, putting my fingers through his to hold his cool hand.

"I thought I was an evil, soulless, _thing_. A monster," Spike whispered, his eyes searching my face.

I smiled at him.

"You've proved me wrong. You're a man, Spike. You can be a monster when you want to be. But underneath all that…underneath that is a man," my words were barely a whisper, but I knew he heard me by his quick intake of unneeded breath.

Then, suddenly my hand felt hot. And everything went black. But not before the door opened and two shapes rushed towards us.

**Author's Note: And just when Buffy and Spike's relationship started to get intresting. But don't worry, the ring still has a few more suprises in store. Spike's POV next, I'm excited. Please, please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	14. Back to The Future

**Spike**

"Where are we? _Who_ are you? Wake up!" someone was screaming at me.

"What the bloody fuck?" I muttered, opening my eyes, blinking against the light.

"What are you?" a woman whispered, fear in her voice.

That line is actually quiet common after the birds see me vamped. So you can imagine my surprise when I sat up to find myself in the middle of the sidewalk, strangers staring and pointing at the three figures that had just appeared out of nowhere. The ring. The ring had brought us home.

I looked around for Buffy. But instead of a perky little blond Slayer, I found my mother staring at me in horror. And sitting next to her was…me.

Bloody hell.

"We need to get out of here before someone calls the cops," instinct kicked in and I jumped to my feet.

Another surprise, this time pleasant, caught my attention when I was once again dressed in my normal attire of black jeans, black leather boots, black tee and my black leather duster. This was one part of the magic in this ring that I was actually happy about.

"Who are you?" Mother was huddling next to William, clutching him in terror.

I ignored them.

"Buffy?" I looked around.

Damn bint. Where was she? And where were we? This was certainly _not_ Sunnyhell. Actually, it looked like…

"Bleedin' hell. You have a real good sense of humor," I growled at the blasted ring on my finger.

Somehow we had gotten transported back to what looked like 1999 where we belonged. But the ring had sent us to _London_ 1999. Bugger. I grabbed William and Mother's arms, dragging them behind me as I sped walked down the street.

"Where are you taking us? Why do you look like me? What were you doing with Elizabeth? Where is she?" William struggled against my grip, but with my vampire strength it was useless.

"I don't know where she is. Girl probably let go of me in the portal. Fuck! She could be anywhere!" I sighed loudly, picking up my speed to weave between the humans around us.

"You lost her! Are you my evil twin?" William demanded, fear in his eyes.

I growled in frustration.

"No, you git. Just…shut your gob and I'll explain everything when we get where we're going,"

"And where are we going?" Mother demanded.

Good question.

I ignored them and continued to push through the crowd. It took quicker then I thought to sniff out a bottom floor flat with no one home. I easily broke the lock and pushed the two struggling people inside, shutting the door behind me.

"This is absurd! I _demand_ to know who you are!" William puffed out his chest.

I chuckled, shaking my head and slipped my fingers through my belt loops, sticking my hip out in my signature position I haven't been able to use in far to long. 'Felt bloody good.

"I'm Spike,"

"I need to sit down," Mother slumped in a chair.

I tried to ignore the way her labored breathing echoed through my skull. All the walking through the streets had put her in pretty bad shape, I realized from the way her veins stuck out against the paleness of her skin. You're the Big Bad, Spike. You don't care. You're not _supposed_ to care.

"I'll get you some water," William hurried down the hall, searching for the kitchen in the flat.

I looked everywhere in the room except the little woman in front of me.

"Why do you look like my son?" she whispered.

"I am your son," I looked at her in the eye, not caring how that very statement could fuck up the future in so many ways.

"My son is getting me water," she replied, shakily.

"Look. I don't know how to explain this. I don't even understand it myself. Buf-Elizabeth- and I…traveled back in time. And then it seems we…untraveled. Except she's gone and I don't know where the bloody hell she is…," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, glade to feel the wig was gone too.

"I knew she was odd," was all she said.

I chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly. Who uses words like "unmixy"?" I shook my head.

"Here you are," William hurried back in the room with a glass.

"Where are we?" Mother asked once she had taken a sip.

"London, England," I replied.

"It doenst like London," William accused me.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're very observant. We time traveled you, git. Of course it doesn't look like the London you remember,"

"Time travel? What year are we in?" Mother's eyes widened in disbelief.

"1999. We were supposed to go back to Sunnyhell, but it looks like the ring dropped us back here instead," I replied.

"1999! That's over a hundred and forty years from our time," William gasped.

"I remember when I was turned, mate. But thanks for the history lesson," I replied.

"Turned?" Mother tilted her head in confusion.

"Never mind," I covered.

"Did you get _turned_ to look like me?" William demanded.

"No. I am you. Ask our Mother. I need to make a phone call," I got up and walked out of the room and into the hall to a table where a phone sat.

I heard Mother began to recount everything I had told her to my younger self. I sighed and picked up the phone, making a quick decision on whom to call.

After I dialed, the phone rang for so long; I thought no one was home. Bloody hell.

"Hello?" someone finally picked up the phone.

"Joyce?" I asked.

"Yes, this is Joyce Summers…Spike? Is that you?" the older woman on the other line asked.

"Yes, it's me. Joyce, I need your help,"

Buffy's mum was the only one back there who was half-trusting of me and the only one I could think of to turn to help, and she probably wanted to know where her daughter has been for the past week.

"I hope your not suggesting I help you with a scheme against Buffy," Joyce replied.

What?

"Is Buffy…there?" I asked carefully.

"No she's not here. It's six in the morning. She's at school. She's in college now, Spike," Joyce replied.

So she didn't even know Buffy was missing?

"What kind of help do you need, Spike? If it won't hurt anyone, I'll try my best to help you," the Slayer's mum replied.

I thought about it for a second.

"I need a witch to cast a spell. Do you have Red's number?" I asked.

"Willow doesn't like you very much. Giles and the rest of them are afraid you're looking for the Gem of Amara. Whatever that is," Joyce replied.

To bloody late, I felt like saying. Come to think of all the trouble it's caused thought, the Watcher can have it.

"I don't have any other choice," I replied.

I have my human self and my dead mother holed up in a stolen flat in London and damn it, I really need this spell to get my Slayer back, I felt like adding.

"I like you, Spike. But I don't think Buffy would like me handing out her friends' phone numbers. Especially because her and Willow are roommates," I could hear the mental battle in Joyce's head.

Trust me; she'd be fine with it. But I couldn't say that.

"You hit me with an axe, Joyce. All I'm asking for is a harmless soddin' phone number," I tried not to lose my temper.

She sighed. Then waited while I got a notepad and jotted down the number. Finally something goes right, I thought bitterly as I hung up and dialed the number on the pad.

"Come, on Red. Pick up the phone," I grumbled, shifting on my feet.

"Hello?" someone sleepily picked up the phone.

"Red?" I asked.

"No. My name's Tara. If you're calling for Willow, she had an early class to get to. Can I take a message?" she asked.

"Huh. You're the other one, right? The other witch," I questioned.

"Um…yeah I'm a witch. Who is this?" she asked.

"Spike," I smirked.

"Ok..uh, Spike. Do you want me to take a message for Will?" she asked in her quiet little voice.

"Better. Do you know how to do locator spells?"

"Yes…," she sounded uneasy.

I smiled.

"Perfect,"

After telling her that a friend of Buffy's was missing, the little do-gooder was all too happy to help. She collected the necessary ingredients from Red's stash and stayed on the phone while she set it up. I dozed off for a few minutes while she explained what each item in the spell were for and what they symbolized. I was pulled to attention when she started chanting. I had no idea if this was going to work, but as far as I could see it was the best bloody chance at finding Buffy I had.

"What's happening? Do you know where she is?" I demanded when the noise on the other end of the line stopped.

"The power moved across the map to…let me see…London, England," she said.

I breathed a small sigh of relief. She was in the city.

"Where in London?"

"I can't tell. I'm to far away from her," Tara said

"Ok, then what year?" I asked.

"What…_year_?" she replied, confused.

"Yes. What year is she in?" I responded.

Don't loose your temper and fuck this up, Spike.

"The spell tells where she is _right _now," Tara explained.

"So that means…,"

"Buffy's friend is in London, England. _Right_ now. Is that helpful?" she replied.

More then you could know.

"Thanks, pet. You've proven yourself to be the only useful one out of the Scoobies. Congratulations," I hung up the phone and strolled back into the living room.

I plopped down in a chair and pulled out my cigarette box from my coat pocket. In 1880, I had had to ration them and I was down to my last one. Good thing we're back, my nerves could use a lot of smoke to calm them down.

"Are you sure you're really my future self? You don't talk like me," William said, eyeing me.

"And I don't believe in time travel," Mother added.

I sighed, lighting up my smoke.

"Mum's been singing Early One Morning to you since you were a baby. Would anyone else know that? Didn't think so," I stuck the fag between my lips and regarded my human self calmly.

That shut him up.

"What happened to you?" Mother whispered.

I got turned into a bloody vampire, that's what.

"I found Elizabeth. She's in the city," I looked away from my mum's watchful eyes.

"She's from the future too?" William asked.

"Yes. And here, her name is Buffy. When we time-traveled or whatever the fuck happened, she got separated from us. But she's in the city somewhere. We just have to find her," blew out a puff of smoke into the room.

"Hey! How the bloody hell did you even come with us?" I turned to look at them.

"I woke up in the hay loft, that's how. I came inside to find that another "me" had just gone upstairs. So Mother and I went upstairs to confront you and we say you holding Elizabeth and your hands were glowing. So I lunged at you. And it seems Mother followed. Why was your hand glowing?" William replied, putting a protective arm around mum.

"Don't be daft. The ring was on your bedside table, mate," I held up my right hand to show him the Gem of fucking Amarra.

"I found that thing in the pocket of my new waist coat I bought at Thomas's," William replied.

"Do you have a brother?" Thomas's words echoed in my head. Fuck. I should've known.

"Was that what Elizabeth was looking for the entire time?" William asked.

I nodded.

"Its how we got there, to 1880. Then we lost it for a while. And then I lost Buffy. Apparently she bumped into Mary who offered her a place to stay and she took it. Then I found her again. Then we found the ring again. Can you see a pattern? Anyway, the gem inside makes the wearer invincible…but apparently it does more them we originally thought. Surprise! It time travels," I replied.

"But it seems you've lost her again, dear," Mother pointed out.

I sighed.

"Yes, it seems that way doesn't it? But I know she's in the city. I just have to find her," I took a drag before standing up.

"Well, we're helping!" Mother stood up, looking strong and determined despite her weak appearance.

My heart hurt as memories of what would become of her flashed through my mind.

"Don't think so," I told them both.

"Elizabeth is all alone in a large city! You need all the help you can get," William stood up to.

Now I know what the Slayer feels like when Red and the boy wonder try to help.

"Bloody hell. _Fine!_ But you have to go upstairs and find yourselves something to change into. We're in 1999, now. We don't want to get you shipped off to the loony house before we can even find Buffy,"

Forty minutes later, I had stolen a wheelchair from the hospital for Mother to sit in, which is what she was currently doing while William practically ran behind it, pushed her to keep up with my strides while I tried to ignore the blood calling to me from within every body around me.

"So what's the plan? Are we just going to wander the streets until we come across her? Not that I'm complaining! 1999 is fascinating!" William was gazing around in awe at the large buildings looming over us.

His little educated brain was probably eating all this up. I rolled my eyes. He was watching a bus come around the corner while we stopped at the end of the street waiting to cross, when I noticed Mother was watching me.

"Are you ok?" I asked, looking her over.

"Fine," she smiled.

I nodded, looking away.

"So after we find Elizabeth…what is the plan then? To get us back home?" Mother asked.

Fuck. That's a good question.

"Planning isn't really my thing. Once we find the Slayer, we can figure it out," I shrugged it off.

After that, we settled into silence and walked across the street. Don't think about the blood, Spike. Just don't think about it. I gritted my teeth

"Is no one going to answer my question?" William looked over at me.

"Look. I don't have a bloody plan as to how to get Buffy back or how to get you home…Hey!" My vampire senses tingled and I started off down the sidewalk at a run no human could match.

"Spike! Where are you going?" I heard William call.

But I didn't stop until I entered the mouth of the alley.

I had thought we had her. Twenty minutes later, I wasn't so sure.

"Remind me again why we are searching through a junk filled alley for Elizabeth?" Mother asked.

"I felt her tingles. My kind always knows when a slayer is near," I replied, kicking a bag of trash out of the way.

"Your…kind?" William asked.

"Yeah. I'm a vampire. How else to you think I bloody lived from 1880 to 1999 without aging a day," I said.

They both stared at me, open mouthed.

"We hadn't really t-thought about that," William replied.

"I can see that," I rolled my eyes and continued down the alley.

Slayer, come out, come out wherever you are! Nothing. Bloody hell.

"Vampires don't exist," William was doing his best to sound calm. It wasn't working.

I sighed in frustration. These two and their questions were starting to get on my nerves. I vamped, turning around to stare at them with my yellow eyes. Mother gasped and held a hand to her mouth while William yelped and fell backwards to land on his buttocks with a loud thump.

"Yes, we do,"

"So you…kill people?" Mother asked, sounding horrified.

I couldn't bear to look at the expression that must've been on her face. I regretted showing her immediately. I shifted back to my human face. My heart hurt as I replied with a simple "Yes,"

We searched the rest of the alley in silence. When we got to the other end with still no slayer, I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Fuck," I swore.

Maybe my vamp sense was fucked from the time travel. With the stench of garbage assaulting my nostrils, I couldn't smell if she had even been here or not and I couldn't hear or see anything.

"What are we going to do now?" Mother asked quietly.

But I didn't hear her. I was to busy looking up. Maybe…? I went over and grabbed the rickety fire escape and listened. A heart beat. I started up the ladder.

"What are you doing?!" William cried out from bellow.

I ignored him and pulled myself onto the roof.

And lying right beside me, with her shampoo-comercial worthy blond hair fanned out around her head like an angel, was Buffy.

**Authors Note: What did you think of the twist? And Spike's point of view? Please, please review and tell me!**


	15. Once a Team, Always a Team

**Spike**

"Is she going to be ok?" William asked for the millionth time, as I set the Slayer down on the couch in the flat we had broken in to earlier.

I could hear her heart beating healthy, hear her breathing normally. Yeah, she would be fine. Her temple was bleeding though, her Slayer blood calling to me strongly, but I clenched my jaw and ignored it.

"Yeah. Just bumped her head. She'll come to any minute," I replied, going into the kitchen to get some water to dump on her.

I filled up a large bowl and carried it into the living room.

My mum frowned.

"What are you-?"

I splashed the water on Buffy.

"Ahhhh! Cold!" She screamed sitting up on the couch, looking around disoriented.

She looked at the bowl in my hands, then up into my face.

"What the hell was that for, Spike? You're _such_ a bastard! Now I'm all wet and cold and…why are they here?" Buffy looked past me to see William and Mother.

They smiled weakly at her.

"They decided to hitch a ride to the future," I replied, setting the bowl down and flopping into the armchair next to her.

"Oh my god," her green eye's filled with horror.

"What did you tell them?" she asked me.

"Pretty much everything," I shrugged.

"What?!" she demanded.

"I figured we already fucked up the future, at least they won't be confused," I replied.

She sighed.

"But how are we going to get them home?" she asked, slightly calmer.

"I was going to leave that to you," I smiled at her innocently.

"_You_ are infuriating, and impossible," she told me before slumping back down in the chair.

I chuckled.

"You're welcome for saving you," I told her.

"I need a nap," she groaned, getting up.

She looked around, her brow furrowing.

"Where are we?" she looked at me.

"My mate's flat," I lied.

` "I think we should all get some sleep. We could use it thanks to time-travel lag or whatever. Then, later we can all figure out how to get home," Buffy said, walking over to the stairs.

Bossy bint.

But we all followed her.

Upstairs we found there was only one bedroom with two king sized beds. Weird layout if you ask me.

"I should probably share a bed with Anne while you share with yourself so we can protect them if nasties come in at night," she said.

"Whatever you say, pet," I replied going into the bedroom after William and Mother, ignoring the images of a blond slayer in her PJ's that suddenly popped into my head. You're horny. That's all, Spike. It's normal.

"Wait", she grabbed my arm, "I have to talk to you,"

I let her pull me from the room and back downstairs, shaking myself from my daydreams. She let me go and I turned to look at her, my arms crossed, waiting for her to speak.

"Why are you even helping them?" she asked.

"It's not like I'm going to kill myself or my Mother," I raised an eyebrow at her.

Buffy bit her lip, thinking something over. God, that lip. So bitable, so kissable…what the bloody fuck is wrong with me? I mentally shook myself.

"Why didn't you kill me? When I was unconscious?" she looked at me. So beautiful and innocent, green eyes pleading with me to say the right thing. But what the hell did she want me to say?

Damn. Hadn't even thought about killing her. Been waiting years for that chance. Still could probably take her now. She was still weak. And we're back in our time, technically the truce is over. I could kill her. So why didn't I want to. Bloody hell. The sight of her hurt made something in my chest hurt. Fuck.

"I…don't know. Didn't seem right. I like a fair fight, unlike the wankers you've fought. Plus, I've saved your arse so many times, it just seems natural now," I teased her with a smirk.

Instead of retorting with an insult like usual, she just smiled.

"Well, thank you. I won't forget it," she went upstairs and disappeared into the bedroom, the only thing left of her was her lingering perfume.

For a moment I was stunned silent. What had just happened? I shook my head and followed her up. William was seated on one bed, Mother laying down on the other.

I walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower, Slayer," I opened the door.

"Fine. But just a shower. If you climb out the bathroom window and leave, I swear to God I will hunt you down and drive a stake through you," Buffy didn't even look up from pulling the covers down and getting into the bed with Mother next to her.

"Feel free to come in and watch me," I replied casually.

Her wide green eyes found mine, and I noticed the blush on her cheeks, but also the burning in her eyes that looked suspiciously like interest. Huh.

"You wish," she rolled her eyes after a second.

For some ungodly reason, I did.

**Buffy**

I had drawn the blinds against the sun, turned off the lights, and even stuffed a towel under the door to keep out the bathroom light, but I couldn't sleep. My body was exhausted and achy from the time-travel and hitting my head on that concrete, but my eyes just wouldn't shut.

I sighed and got out of bed, careful to not wake Anne and William. I made my way out into the hall and to the other bathroom. I splashed water on my face and looked in the mirror. Crap. I was bleeding. I picked up a towel and looked at it.

I knew Spike was lying about this being his friend's apartment. Let's face it, he's a terrible liar. But it's not like we had any other options right now. We needed a place to rest and think for the night. So I had let that go. And the owner wouldn't mind missing one towel to clean myself up with right?

I ran the towel under water and began to dab at the wound. Pain spiked through my skull and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Deeper then I thought. After I got most of it out of my hair, I began on the actually cut again and I grimaced.

Suddenly, I wondered how Spike had resisted the call of Slayer blood in an open wound. Maybe he has more self control then I thought. But there comes that question again: why?

He's a vampire. Vampires drink blood. The truce is off. So why didn't he drink?

When I had first woken up and Spike told me where we were, I was surprisingly devastated to be back. We had been trying for days and days and finally we get back to our own time, and then I'm sad. Because the truce is over, I realized. Because Spike and I were enemies again.

In 1880, Spike had shown me a side of himself that I knew no one else had ever seen before…except maybe his Mother. He would die before admitting it, but Spike is sweet, and funny, and he can be kind when he wants to be. I flashed back to the night after Angelus' attack. So kind. And so safe.

In 1880, we were a team. Equally matched fighters, fighting for the same thing. We fit together somehow. He was strong when I was weak; I was strong when he was weak. We knew each other's weaknesses and covered them up and we played to each other's strengths. It…worked.

We were a team. And now we weren't. But then why was he still acting like it? All my unanswered questions about the bleached vampire in the other bathroom were making my head hurt. More.

I threw the towel in the hamper and went back in the bedroom. The bathroom door was open and the light was off, but the now open curtains gave me enough light from the moon to see Spike sitting on the sill, smoking a cigarette.

He looked up when I entered, his eyes immediately traveling to my wound. I walked past the beds to stand in front of him. That's when I realized all he had on was a towel. I couldn't look into his eyes with him dressed like that, and I certainly couldn't looked down at his muscular chest without drooling, so I settled my eyes on the tree out the window, feeling myself blush.

"What're you doing out of bed, luv?" his deep voice pulled me to look at him despite my better judgement.

"Couldn't sleep," I replied.

His eye's looked especially blue against his paler then usual skin. I ignored how sexy he looked right out of the shower and looked at his face. He was paler then usual. Almost sickly.

"Have you eaten?" I asked quietly.

"No. Too busy looking for you, pet," he smiled slightly, teasing me.

Why?! I wanted to scream. You're a vampire! You kill people! So why aren't you? But if I said any of that, he might take my advice, and I was scared to death of that. I didn't want to do this alone. I needed him. We were a team.

"There's no Alice here," he explained.

I nodded.

"I could go and take a drink from a bird and not kill her. If that works for you," he said.

"A bird?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

He smiled.

"Means a girl," he chuckled.

"Weird English people," I muttered.

He shook his head.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

He was asking me for permission?

"How do I know you won't kill her?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Part of the truce remember. 'Figured since they're here it's still going until we get them home. Correct me if I'm wrong, pet…?"

"No! No, you're right. It's still going on," I cut him off quickly.

He nodded.

"'Though so. So what's the plan with those two? Rubes every mention anything like this in his training sessions?" Spike asked, nodding at the sleeping figures of William and Anne.

"Giles! Maybe we should bring them to Sunnydale! He could figure it out,"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure! Great idea, Slayer! Welcome to Sunnydale, mum, we have a Hellmouth, but we make up for it with our good looks!" Spike replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Sunndale isn't that bad. I'm there," I said.

"Exactly," he replied immediately.

"You're a terrible person," I told him.

He rolled his eyes.

"I know. It keeps me up at night," he replied sarcastically.

"Whatever. Any other ideas?" I asked.

When he didn't reply, I sighed.

"We could go to the Watcher's Council. They're in London," I thought aloud.

"I told you before. We are _not_ going to The Council of Wankers. Next," Spike replied.

"We could get a witch to help us and send them back," I offered.

Hopefully this time we find a more helpful one.

"Sounds like the best we have. We'll go find one in the morn. Right now, I'm starved," Spike brushed past me to pick up his black clothes from the floor and go into the bathroom to change.

I smiled as the door closed. Our banter seemed different over the past week. Especially tonight. Almost like we were friends. But we're not, I reminded myself quickly. Just another truce.

I looked over to my bed and I thought I say a flash of blue before Anne's eyes fluttered shut again, a small smile on her face. She had looked so frightened around us earlier. But in that split second, I thought I had almost seen trust in her eyes.

But I must have imagined it.

I slipped under the covers, my eyes finally fluttering shut after realizing the issue of Anne, William and my own safety were dealt with for the moment. But Spike with the helping...who would have thought?

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Just to be woken up a second later by loud banging and cursing coming from downstairs.


	16. Warmth

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Just to be woken up a second later by banging and cursing coming from downstairs.

I jumped out of bed, slipping into Slayer mode and creeping out of the dark room.

Suddenly William was behind me.

"What's going on?" he whispered, fear evident in his shaky voice.

"Stay here and watch over Anne. I've got this," I told him.

I left the room before he had a chance to respond and went down the stairs. Even though I needed a good slay, I was secretly hoping this demon was an easier one. After all, I was out of practice and had two humans to guard without any help. Speaking of help…where's Spike? I glanced at the clock, realizing that I had been asleep for hours. It was eight in the morning. Crap. He could be anywhere in London by now feeding.

"Bloody hell," I heard someone muttered darkly.

I followed Spike's voice to the living room.

"What happened?" I demanded, staring at him in shock.

Spike was sprawled out on the couch of the small living room, wearing his black jeans and boots, every inch of skin visible was scorched a bright red and smoke was wafting up to the ceiling. His eyes turned towards me as I rushed towards him.

"Watchers. Surrounded. Took the ring," he grunted in obvious pain.

"They took the ring? How?" I searched his burnt face.

"Couldn't kill them…our truce…thought one was knocked out…git grabbed the bloody ring…barely made it back…," Spike closed his eyes.

He looked bad. Horrible actually. Suddenly I realized that even though he made it back to the apartment…he might not make it. Fear and panic overcame me.

"Is there anything I can do?" I tried to remain calm while I touched his angular cheek gently.

"Need…more blood. Go…find me…bird," he didn't open his eyes.

Right. Blood is life. Blood heals. He needs blood.

"I can't convince some girl to come into the house and feed you. I'm not some sexy vampire. And it's daylight. Not like I can kidnap her. Will pigs blood do?" I asked, hopefully.

"No…won't help nearly as much…unless the animal is living. Probably… won't help at all," Spike opened his eyes suddenly, his blazing blue eyes finding my green ones.

"Guess this…is it, pet. It was good knowing you. Always thought I'd go in battle. By Mr. Pointy and you. Had hoped it…you're an amazing fighter…would've been an honor, luv. You better not forget me," his eyes were fierce and unafraid, even as we both knew he was about to die.

Tears filled my eyes. No. This wasn't happening. It cant be happening. I shook my head.

"No! You are not leaving me to do this all by myself! We're a team, Spike. I need you," I pleaded, pressing myself up against the couch even further, my knees aching from the wood floors.

He gave me a small smile.

"Always…wanted to be needed. To rise up…to that challenge of…someone relying on me. Wish…I could've done that," Spike replied, his eyes fluttering shut.

No! Please, you can't die on me.

"You already rose up to that challenge, Spike! You saved me from Angelus and even though we were mortal enemies, you took care of me in 1880 even when I was thinking of breaking the truce. You're supposed to be the evil one, so what does that say about me? I don't know. Believe me I've tried to figure it out over the last few days. But you can act…human. You have soft emotions, even though you hide them. You can be kind. And you can care. Vampires can't, but _you_ can. I know you can. And I know you care about your Mother, you wouldn't have tried to save her after you were turned if you didn't. You can't do this to her! She needs you to pull through this and help her. And I need you. I need you to get through this," I was sobbing by then and rambling terribly and if I wasn't so upset I would've been horrified with embarrassment.

But right then, I didn't really care. All that mattered was stopping the shade of gray his skin was turning. He was dusting. Right there in front of me.

"That was…a nice speech, luv. Glade that…it will be the last thing…I will hear," Spike's words were getting slower, his breathing shallower and I dipped my head and let the tears fall onto the ground.

"Please", I fit my fingers through his and held his hand to my lips, "Please don't do this,"

Spike didn't reply.

Then I got an idea. I hurriedly leaned behind me, frantically slicing my wrist on the glass coffee table before brining the wound to Spike's mouth. I used my other hand to support his head up right.

"Drink," I commanded.

I waited.

"Please," I whispered, the blood dripping onto his crapped lips, his skin turning grayier.

It seemed like an eternity of silent torture, and I was sure he was going to burst into dust any second, but just then Spike's tongue shot out of his mouth and licked the blood off his lips.

I pressed the fresh cut into his mouth hope fueling my movements. Suddenly, he vamped, and his fangs pierced my wrist. But it wasn't painful. God, far from it! I felt high and free and wonderful. I closed my eyes, basking in the pure pleasure. Like nothing I've ever felt before. But through my joy and happiness, I felt Spike's pain. It was like we had a connection. Each sip he took, I could feel it healing and restoring him. I moaned in ecstasy from the bite.

Suddenly, as his wounds healed, I could feel his other emotions coming through. Regret, fear, awe. And something else I couldn't place. Warm, I decided to call it. Yes, inside, Spike was filled with warmth I hadn't expected. I could feel the darkness, but unlike other vampires, Spike had the warmth to balance it out if he wanted to use it.

Then, it was all gone. I whimpered from the loss and opened my eyes. I didn't move, but I found myself swaying back from the couch, dizzy.

But a strong hand stopped me from falling. It pulled me from the floor onto his lap on the couch. Exhaustion dragged my eyes shut and plagued at my achy limbs. All I wanted to do was go to sleep in these strong arms as they cradled me protectively.

"Are you ok now?" I fought the drowsiness and opened my eyes to see Spike's brilliant blue ones staring at me in wonder.

Why was he looking at me like that?

But I forgot that thought as I realized his burns were completely gone.

"Slayer's blood is extremely powerful. I should take it easy, but I'll be fine now," Spike replied.

"You can have more," I told him.

"'Took too much already, luv. You were weak to start with. 'Shouldn't've done it. I'm sorry, pet," Spike replied, honest regret in his eyes.

"You had to. I made you. You were going to die," I lifted my hand to stroke his cheek.

"I was afraid I was going to take too much," I could see the fear for me in his eyes.

I smiled, begging my eyes to stay open.

"But you didn't. I trust you, Spike. I believe in you," I replied, my eyelids sliding closed.

"That's just the blood lost talking," Spike brushed the hair from my face gently.

Maybe he didn't, but I knew it wasn't.

**Authors Note: It took me a while to write this chapter, and I'd really like to know what you guys think. Review! And thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, thanks for your support! You guys are awesome. **


	17. Breakfast at Tiffany's

**Buffy**

For the second time that morning, I was woken up to the sound of banging downstairs. I sat up, surprised to see William and Anne were no where to be found. I went into the bathroom to splash water on my sleepy face. I saw the cut on my temple had healed to a barely noticeable line. I also saw a fresh wound on my wrist.

What happened? I struggled to remember. Spike! He had almost died! Then I saved him with my blood. That's where the cut came from. The rest of it was a bit fuzzy though, a lot fuzzy actually, but I couldn't clear the blur from my memories.

I shrugged and went back out into the bathroom. Someone had placed jean shorts, a pink bra and panties and a green tank top on the end of the bed for me. I picked up the note on top of the pile.

Don't worry, pet. Mother picked them out from store up the street. They're new and clean. Come down for breakfast when you're ready.

Nice handwriting, was the first thought that came to mind. It wasn't like I wanted to stay in this horrible (yet pretty) Victorian dress and corset, so I changed into the clothes, thinking of what I did to deserve this present from Spike.

When I was finished, I went downstairs and followed the noises into the little kitchen.

"I was starting to think you were dead," Spike smirked at me from his position sitting atop the counter next to a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"You're one to talk, _vampire_," I raised my eyebrow, a smile on my lips, and went over to the fridge.

"You know, I think I liked you better when you were sleeping," Spike narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Children! Stop your bickering and help me make a decent meal for us! Spike showed me how to use these new inventions, but without the staff I'm afraid I'm still rather terrible at this," Anne laughed from her position standing over the kitchen stove.

She looked healthier today. A lot more sturdy, as was evident from her standing alone while William sat at the dining table with a glass of water, watching her anxiously. But she didn't notice his concern. She had no idea what she was doing, we all could tell, but she was having a blast. The color was back in her cheeks and I smiled.

"You look great, Anne," I told her earnestly.

She winked at me.

"I feel great," she replied.

"Morning William," I smiled at him.

He blushed.

"Good morning, Elizabeth,"

I was about to tell him he could call me Buffy, but then a thought hit me.

"We are not stealing food from these people!" I glared at Spike.

"I told you, it's my mate's flat," he crossed his arms over his broad chest and returned my gaze.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a horrible liar?" I smirked.

Spike's eyes narrowed.

"Always has been," Anne chuckled.

"Hey! I'm right here," Spike looked around like we couldn't see him.

"You're kind of hard to miss, Captain Peroxide," I smirked.

I knew using Xander's nickname would bring a rise out of him. It did. Spike growled at me.

"You ran so far out of material you had to use Harris' quips. I'm disappointed", he suddenly smirked, "_Barbie_,"

Ugh! I clenched my jaw. I hate that name! Until most little girls, I ripped the head off of my Barbie dolls. I used to be a pretty, popular girl like Barbie, but I always hated those dolls. They were just so superficial and fake and shallow and so annoying…hey! That reminds me of someone.

"Whatever you say…" I smiled innocently at him, "_Blondie Bear_,"

"Take that back!" Spike jumped off the countered, but I was on the other side room before his feet touched the floor.

He grinned evilly at me, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he stalked towards me. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips as I ran around the table with Spike on my heels. Just when I thought I was safe, Spike grabbed my waist and I was lifted off my feet.

I gave a squeal of delight as Spike lifted me up and spun me around.

"I win! The Slayer has fallen to the mercy of the mighty Spike," Spike declared to the room, setting me back on my feet and smirking at me.

"Whatever. Rematch later," I rolled my eyes, but my smile never wavered.

"You got it, pet," Spike replied before fetching his bottle and taking a seat at the dining room table.

"Is he always like this?" William asked, looking at Spike.

"Yes. I'd be worried if I were you," I smiled at him.

"Hey! I think I turned out wonderfully," Spike replied.

Anne paced out the food and my stomach grumbled quietly. I blushed as Spike chuckled. Damn vampire hearing.  
"Shall we say grace?" Anne asked me.

"I don't know. Tell me Spike, do vampire's say grace?" I teased, looking over at him.

"Bloody hell. I drink blood. Why am I even here?" He asked, looking around like he wished he could be anywhere else.

"Because we're having a nice breakfast with you're family!" I smiled at him cheerfully.

"Well lucky for you, you have a stand in", Spike waved at William, "So why do I even need to be here?"

"Please stay. I'd like to learn more about you," Anne looked at the black clothed, bleached vampire with motherly affection.

My heart warmed at the sight.

A muscle in Spike's jaw twitched and he looked away.

"I…can't," he got up, taking his bottle with him and going into the living room.

I looked at William and Anne apologetically.

"He has tantrums. I'll go calm him down," I got up and followed Spike into the living room.

"What is wrong with you? Your mother wants to get to know the new you and you walk away? Don't you want her to have a chance to learn how you've changed, now that we've already screwed up the future? Haven't you wanted this for the past hundred and forty years?" I came up to stand next to him next to the window.

"Buffy, I'm a vampire. And if you haven't noticed, vampires kill people. And I'm one of the worst in existence. I'm evil. I do evil things. William didn't. Do you really think my sweet old mum wants to think that's how her William will grow up? Because he we will, pet. Whether you want to believe it or not, that shy, poncy, pathetic poet back in there? He's me. And this is how I turn out. Bloody proud she must be," Spike took a swig from the bottle, not meeting my eyes.

"She is proud," I replied, remembering the look in her eyes.

He snorted as if to say "yeah, right".

"You have a thing for weak men. No wonder you like William so much," Spike smirked at the window bitterly.

I stepped in front of him, forcing him to look at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You don't want me to be him. You want to think of that git in there as someone else. Not Spike. You think of him as "William". You're in denial that I started out like that, and ended up like this. 'Don't want to have to go through that with my mum too," Spike replied, raw emotion in his eyes.

"I think of him as William because that's what he's used to being called. If you want me to call him Spike, I will. Although I think he'll be very confused, I'll still do it. And I'm not in denial. At first I couldn't believe that the poor man somehow because this monster. But then I got to know you, Spike. You're not a monster. You can act like one. But you aren't. Inside, I truly believe William is still in there," I replied, my gaze never leaving his face.

He tilted his head, searching my face, looking for the punch line. I stared earnestly back. Suddenly he sighed.

"What if she doesn't like what she sees?" Spike finally asked.

"She hasn't gotten to know you. She will. I know it's hard. What with her death and everything else. But I think you need this. To show her that you're still part of the you she remembers," I gently took hold of his hand and guided him back towards the kitchen.

Spike nodded, looking unsure.

"And by the way…I do like you. Now," I told him before going through the door to the kitchen.

Spike followed behind and took a seat, small smile on his face.

"Grace?" Anne smiled at me.

Suddenly I got the funny feeling they had snuck out into the hall to listen. That they had heard. I could tell from the twinkle in her blue eyes that she knew something, but I realized she wouldn't be looking like that if she found out she was about to die. No, they hadn't heard, I reasoned. _That_ would be embarrassing.

I nodded and we all took each others hands and began to pray. Afterwards, we started in on the surprisingly good food.

"This is really good," I told Anne.

"Thank you! Spike showed me how to watch people in a box make food this morning. It was called the cooking channel I think. This generation is so fascinating," Anne replied excitedly.

"I watch the cooing channel sometimes. But somehow, I always seem to mess up the recipes. Buffy and cooking aren't really mixy. But Mom loves it and watches it all the time," I replied.

Spike made a looked of disgust.

"Why would anyone watch the cooking channel? Everyone on there is fat. I think they should rethink they're strategies, because that certainly doesn't make me want to cook their food," Spike took a bite of eggs.

"You cook?" I smirked at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Not the point, Slayer,"

I rolled my eyes.

"How did you get that scar?" William asked.

Spike's hand came up to brush the Y shaped mark on his eyebrow.

"Fought a Chinese Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion. 1890, I believe," Spike replied.

"Isn't Elizabeth a Slayer?" William looked at me.

I noticed his light brown curls were free from his usual ribbon and hat. Now, they were freely falling everywhere in an innocent and endearing way. I smiled at him.

"Yes, _Buffy_ is a Slayer," Spike confirmed before I could.

"But you haven't killed her," Anne said.

"Nope, he hasn't," I smirked.

"Yet," Spike made a face and took another swig of his drink.

I rolled my eyes.

"He's kidding. We have a truce," I told Anne and William who nodded, but looked extremely confused.

"Weren't you the one that was going to break that truce?" Spike smiled lazily.

I blushed.

"Whatever. You got me sent back in time. You deserved it," I defended myself.

"So now it's my fault the ring decided to malfunction?" Spike raised both his eyebrows.

"Well, we were sent back in time to your time period. The ring didn't do that on accident," I crossed my arms.

Suddenly, he tilted his head and looked at me.

"Maybe…your right. But why would be get sent back to that year?" Spike asked, thinking.

I glanced at William, not wanting to say it aloud.

"Because 1880 was the year you were turned, wasn't it? The year Drusilla turned you into a vampire,"

William froze.

"Wha-what?" he asked.

"When?" Anne asked.

"Not important," Spike snapped.

Moody vampire.

"Maybe the Powers That Be wanted your human self and your mother to know about you?" I suggested.

Spike snorted.

"Doesn't matter, what they, the ring, or anyone else for that matter wanted. All we have to do is get the ring back, send them back, get the bloody hell back to Sunnydale and everything will go back to the way it was," Spike replied.

Spike pulled a cigarette from the pocket in his jeans and a lighter and lit up, a telltale sign he was uncomfortable and nervous. Hell, I think we all were.

"Well, the Watcher's Council isn't about to let a rogue slayer and her vampire friend go waltzing in and just take a magical ring like the Gem of Amara," I pointed out.

"We could send him in," Spike nodded at his human self, who was still currently shocked to learn that he would be soon turned into a murderous rampaging vamp.

"They know what you look like, Spike. Book of World's Fiercest Demons wasn't written by Giles, you know," I told him.

He nodded, deep in thought.

"I could go get it," Anne offered.

"You're too weak. You could get hurt," Spike dismissed the idea firmly.

I smiled to myself. He cares. 'Can't deny it anymore.

"Maybe I should go to the demon bar. Sniff out any powerful witches in the area," Spike looked at me.

I nodded. Demon's gossip. Maybe he could pick up something useful. Spike got up from the table, bringing his dishes to the sink and heading down the hall and up the stairs.

"Where are you going? Demon bar, remember?" I called to him.

He stuck his head over the railing to look at me.

"Don't really feel like having a reply of last night, pet. Without the ring, I'm still dust," He replied, his head disappearing.

And then it all came crashing down on me. Everything I said. Everything he said. I should've been horrified. A little freaked, yes. But also…a tingling excitement in my stomach I couldn't place.

"Are you ok, dear?" Anne asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah. I'm good," I stared at the spot where Spike's platinum head had been only moments ago, realizing that for the first time in a while, despite everything with the complications with the ring, that statement was actually true.

**Authors Note: If you're wondering about the title, it'll explain itself within the next few chapters. Please review! **


	18. The L Word

**Spike**

I tossed and turned in the darkness, unconsciousness far from my grasp. All the thoughts bumping around in my head made it hard to be still. I hadn't gotten a wink of kip last night, and I'm damn knackered as hell, but thoughts of green eyes and golden haired slayers wouldn't leave me alone. She saved my life. 'Could've let me die. No one upstairs would've known. But she didn't.

"We're a team, Spike. I need you" her words echoed through my skull. She had looked so innocent and honest, an angel sent down from heaven. What I did for such a creature to cry for me on my deathbed, I had no idea.

I had always wanted to be needed. One of the reason's I was so attached to Mother. With her illness, she needed me to care for her. And then Dru, this her visions and nonexistent sanity. Caring for people was still one of my specialties it seemed. And right now, Buffy needed me to care for her. She told me she needed me. We were a team. I wanted that. So badly, it hurt.

"But you can act…human. You have soft emotions, even though you hide them. You can be kind. And you can care. Vampires can't, but you can. I know you can. And I know you care about your Mother, you wouldn't have tried to save her after you were turned if you didn't. You can't do this to her! She needs you to pull through this and help her. And I need you. I need you to get through this" she had clutched my arm painfully, but anything was worth her touch.

And then, as I died slowly, I realized something both frighteningly wrong, and even more frighteningly right. I would miss her. And then just when I thought I would never see her beautiful face again, she saves me. Stuck her fresh wound practically in my mouth until I couldn't resist any longer. 'Didn't want to hurt her.

Then when I finally pulled myself away after already taking so much that the girl was dizzy, she say's that she trusts me. That she believes in me. Something in me made me want to rise up to deserve the trust of someone as good and pure as Buffy Summers. To show her that she was right. I can be a man.

I had always been attracted to her, there was no hiding the beauty of the blond girl downstairs, but she had always been too young. More of Angel's type. But college suited the Slayer well. To be honest, the first thing I thought when coming upon her in the that party and seeing her for the first time since being back in town, was that she was the most gorgeous thing I had ever laid eyes on. Had ignored, it o'course. 'Cause she was the bloody Slayer. 'Couldn't shag a Slayer. So then why was that the only thing on my mind lately?

I sighed in frustration, feeling myself getting hard of just the fantasy of Buffy withering beneath me in pleasure, I flipped onto my back. It's just lust, Spike. That's the only L word involved here. Nothin' more…This is pointless, I decided. I'm taking a bloody shower.

After jacking off so my aches for Buffy were tolerable, I used whatever shit these people used for shampoo, then conditioner. After I got out of the shower and put a towel around my waist, I searched the cabinet. Damn. No gel. After over a week of looking like a bleedin' poodle, I wanted my gel back. I made a mental note to myself to get some when night comes.

And then, I needed that fucking ring back. No bloody way am I going to let The Council of Wankers think they can push over William The Bloody.

I realized with a start that my clothes weren't strewn across the armchair in the bedroom where I had thrown them. I noticed the reason for that as she was making the beds.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Didn't place you as one for house work, pet," I crossed my arms and watched her with amusement.

She looked up. I stopped smirking at the serious look on her face.

"Can we stay somewhere else?" she replied.

"Not good enough for you, luv?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, no! It's a lovely apartment. It's just…I'm the Slayer. Doing the right thing is like my job description. Breaking and entering and stealing someone's house is not the right thing. And since we have a truce…you have to do that right thing too," Buffy replied.

Jesus Christ. When was that little detail added? 'S not like I'm going to say no to that face though. None of the other demon's better hear about this…

"Fine. I'm your little bitch. I'll get us a hotel room later. Now where are my clothes?" I sighed.

"In the dryer," she replied.

Great.

"Clothes are officially added to the list," I muttered, running a hand through my wet hair.

"List?"

"Of crap to get when it gets dark and I can go outside,"

"That's a long title,"

"It's a long list," I retorted.

Her green eyes found mine, but I was surprised to find kindness there.

"I could get you some things if you want to come downstairs and write them down," she replied.

Slayer's have random acts of kindness? What universe am I in?

"Thanks, pet," I smiled at her.

She smiled back and suddenly it was hard to breathe. And I was getting hard again. Fuck.

I hurried down the stairs and willed away my erection, hoping it worked by the time I waltzed into the kitchen for a pad of paper.

"Do you want lunch?" Mother smiled at me as I came in.

I wasn't hungry at all, thanks to Buffy. Best not to think about that now.

"Thanks but I'm full," I smiled at her as Buffy followed me into the room.

I went over to the cabinet to riffle in the draw until I found a notepad and pen.

William was messing with the TV, Buffy was sitting down at the table, Mother was making a sandwhich, and I was writing my list when the door opened and we all looked up.

"Fuck," I had time to breath before a woman in her thirties with a suitcase in her hands came into the kitchen.

They looked at us in confusion as we all froze. Bloody hell.

"I have a question. Who is the man only wearing a towel…and who are the rest of you?" the woman seized me up as she fixed her red curls.

I gave her my best seductive smile, using my eyes to put a slight thrall on her.

"No need to fret, luv. Go treat yourself to a nice lunch. We'll be gone when you're back. Forget about us," I told her softly.

But apparently she was strong willed, because she broke right through the trance.

"But you're in my house," she frowned, looking around at Mother, Buffy and William.

How the fuck am I supposed to get us out of this.

"It's a welcome party!" Buffy suddenly exclaimed, jumping out of her chair with a smile on her face.

The woman squealed with delight.

"Really! Are you the new interns for the office?" she asked, her hazel eyes filled with excitement.

"Sure!" Buffy replied.

I looked over at Mother. This bird was not very bright if she thought a woman of almost sixty was an intern. At least she was pretty.

"That's so adorbs! My name's Tiffany! Did you get me a present? Delia said he would. Where is it?" she smiled, putting her suitcase to the side and looking around.

She zeroed in on me. I smelt her arousal from all the way across the room.

"Is it him? Can I unwrap him now?" Tiffany giggled.

I smirked and looked at Buffy. She was staring at Tiffany with her eyes narrowed. Hmmm. Hope rose in my chest. Maybe Buffy felt something for me too. Let's see how jealous she gets…

"Sure, pet. Let's just head upstairs," I walked towards her.

"Spike!" Buffy stepped in front of me.

"We have other important things to take care of, right now. _Important _things. Like finding that ring we lost the other day," Buffy's eyes were pleading.

No matter how mad I was about no shagging for the past week, her eyes were soft and asking me to stop rather then her usual demands. I immediately stopped and softened my expression. When did that happen?

"She's right, we should be going," I told Tiffany, who pouted.

We all started moving at once, Tiffany looking around at us in confusion. Oh wait.

"Shit," I stopped at the door.

"What's wrong?" Mother asked.

"Daylight," I replied.

Buffy bit her lip.

"Crap," she muttered.

"So you can stay with me?" Tiffany came up behind us and pinched my buttocks through the towel.

I looked at Buffy regretfully.

"Sorry, luv. But without the ring, I'm…," I glanced at Tiffany, "going to get sunburned. Sensitive skin," I said.

Brittany nodded understandingly. Stupid bint.

"Right, I guess…we'll just have to stay with you," Buffy fake smiled at Tiffany.

"Oh no, it's fine! You can leave, and take as long as you like," I felt Tiffany slip her arm around my waist.

"I don't leave friends behind," Buffy replied firmly, glaring down the taller red head.

Friends? I resisted the urge to smile like a ponce. Instead I stared at Buffy's small figure facing off the larger girl beside me.

"It's seriously ok, hun. Go do you're errands or what have you and scurry on back a few hours later," Tiffany smiled at her, squeezing my arm.

Buffy narrowed her green eyes even more. Then she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but this is obviously necessary," she told Tiffany, who looked confused.

"Wha-?"

Buffy's fist shot forward and knocked into Brittany's head, knocking her out cold as she slumped to the ground. All four of us stared at her body.

"I can't believe you did that," I stared at her in amazement.

Who knew the little Slayer had such a temper?

"Me either," Buffy looked stunned and worried.

I smiled.

"She'll be fine, luv. A bruise maybe. But alive," I told her.

Buffy nodded. I reached down to put my arms under the unconscious girl's body and carried her into the living room and onto the couch.

"What now?" William looked at me.

"Well now that she's out of the way-," Buffy began

I smiled at her.

"Out of the way? You're talking like a vampire more and more, pet. Am I a bad influence?"

She sighed but a small smile played on her lips.

"Yes, you are. Now…let's just wait until sunset to go out. We all need to be together for safety reasons," Buffy sat down on the floor, grabbing the clicker and switching on the TV.

"Are you sure she'll be ok?" Mother nodded at Tiffany.

"I can hear her heartbeat coming loud and strong," I gave her a small smile before sitting down next to Buffy.

I lifted up my hand to help Mother down and William sat on her other side.

"How can you here her heartbeat?" William looked over at me.

"Vampire hearing, mate," I replied.

"Vampire's can see, hear and smell things better then humans," Buffy explained to them kindly.

William nodded, looking like he was thinking everything through in his head.

"That girl was very rude and inappropriate," Mother commented, as Buffy channel surfed.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She means how she was _all_ over you. "Can I unwrap him?" What a hoe," Buffy scowled.

I chuckled.

"Does that happen a lot?" William asked.

"Yes. One of the downfalls of being handsome," I smirked as Buffy frowned at me.

"You are the most arrogant person I've ever met," she told me.

"But you need me," I seriously. I needed her to say it again.

She was silent for a moment while her green eyes searched my face.

"Yes. I-we-do. To get back home. Hence..the truce," Buffy looked away.

I slammed down the urge to reach out and turn her face so I could see her eyes. It wasn't just a truce to me. She had to feel it too. All the touches and the smiles and the feelings lately. She couldn't be that blind. Something was happening.

But I was still hurt. Suddenly sitting with the three people on the floor was suffocating. As I silently went back upstairs, I gritted my teeth. Funny how I was supposed to have killed the Slayer, my family and theoretically my human self. That's what vampires do. So why, with people from all three categories sitting downstairs, was the only thing I wanted from them was acceptance?

**A/N: Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter! And thank you to everyone who had been reading and reviewing my story, it means a lot. **


	19. Super Watchers

**Buffy**

He was gorgeous.

Platinum hair, bright blue eyes, high cheek bones, pale chest rippling with muscles, mouth whispering delicious things in my ear as we made love.

Moonlight spilled on his back and over the black sheets in the dark room as Spike held me trapped beneath him on the bed as we thrust against each other. It was perfect. I felt completely whole, for the first time in my life. I had to tell him, I couldn't wait any longer.

"Spike," I moaned as his tongue teased my nipple.

His eyes met mine, blue fire filled with passion.

"Yes, luv?" he replied, his voice deep and husky, his face coming up to be level with mine.

"I love you,"

The smiled on his lips lit up his entire face. It was a real smile, full of warmth and life and love.

Gorgeous.

"I love you more," he cupped my cheek, gazing at me like I was the only girl in the whole world.

My heart swelled with joy and I reached up to touch his face, but everything faded away and suddenly I was back in reality, with someone's cold hands gently shaking me awake.

"Time to wake up, luv,"

I stiffened, realizing who it was and wondering with horror if I had said anything aloud during the dream. It had seemed so real. Like a Slayer dream. Only totally not! Those always come true. So obviously…it was just a dream. A great dream…I mean bad. No, terrible! I just woke up, I'm confused, that's all.

I shook my head to clear it and sat up, looking over at Spike who was standing next to the bed.

"What?" I asked, glaring at his handsome face, which had somehow begun to haunt even my dreams.

"Dark. Can go get a hotel room if you want. Get some supplies. Visit a witch. Get the ring back. Go home," Spike replied.

Home. Home would change everything. Spike would go back to hating me, and I would go back to hating him. I had to. Only I didn't know if I could hate him anymore.

"Right. I'll be ready in ten minutes," I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

1999 London was a world of different from everywhere I'd ever visited in America. So many people and traffic and things happening even during the night. I knew we were trying to find a way out of here as soon as possible, but I figured I might as well enjoy my only trip out of the country, and to such an exciting place as this. We were in some big English clothing store looking around for clothes that fit everyone for the rest of our stay.

"There's so much going on here. It's so exciting. Giles is from London, isn't he? Why is he so booky and boring?" I asked Spike.

He smirked, looking up from the dark blue shirt in his hand.

"He's a Watcher, luv. It's in the job description to be boring,"

That may be, but I still miss him. All of them.

"What's a Watcher?" William asked, taking a break from trying to understand the fashions of this century.

"A Watcher trains a Slayer. Giles is my Watcher," I explained.

"And where is your Watcher?" Anne asked from her seat next to us in the wheelchair Spike and William both insisted she use despite her protests.

"He's back in Sunnydale, California. Where we came from," I told her.

She nodded thoughtfully. Considering everything we told them, William and Anne were taking it pretty well. And it seemed like they trusted us to some extent. Defiantly of the good.

"Where are we going next?" William wanted to know.

"After we get what we need, we have to find a way into The Council," I replied.

If only we had any idea how to do that. Quentin Travers and I aren't exactly on speaking terms. _Especially_ after what they did to Spike.

"And how do you propose we break into this Council of yours?" Anne replied.

Lots of questions, no answers.

"Maybe we should call Giles? Or the Scoobies?" I looked over at Spike, as he picked up another shirt and threw in into the cart on top of William's, Anne's and my choices.

"_No_," He didn't turn around, but I saw his shoulders stiffen underneath his coat.

"But…,"

"_No_, Buffy," He turned around and looked at me with emotion clouding his eyes.

Oh. William. Spike had shared that piece of himself with me and no one else. All the pain, everything he went through…he didn't want anyone else to see it. It hurt too much. Especially Giles and the Scoobies. They would make fun of him, and it would probably destroy him. They don't understand him like I've begun to over our trip. I nodded at him, and relief filled his features. Ok, no Giles or Scoobies.

"Maybe we should just go barging in and get it. They won't think we'll come so soon," Spike suggested.

"It could be dangerous. The Watcher's Council doesn't like me that much after I refused to work with them anymore. And you're one of the strongest vamps out there, they defiantly don't like you. Remember your last encounter?"

"It's nighttime, no sun which equals no burns, no dust and no poof. What're they gonna do? Beat us all to death with books?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"We still can't just go running in without a plan," I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Why? I do it all the time," Spike replied casually.

I smirked slightly.

"I know. That's why I always beat you,"

His eyes narrowed threateningly, but I could tell he didn't really mean it.

"At least my plans are exciting. Rupes is so boring I'm afraid it's rubbing off on you," he teased.

"If you call almost dying exciting, then yeah, your plans are very exciting, Spike," I scoffed, making a face at him.

He stepped closer, a smile pulling at his lips as he looked down at me.

"Just think how boring your life would be without me,"

I rolled my eyes, but somewhere in the back of my mind I realized it was kind of true.

**Spike**

I had told Buffy we didn't need a plan. I mean, hello, _Watchers_. They _watch_ the fight. But deep down, I knew those guys the other night weren't just Watchers. It was twenty to one, but they held their own. Knew how to punch, kick, the whole deal. Watchers don't fight. They're usually afraid of their own shadow, for fuck's sake. These weren't. It was like they were…trained.

Smart too. It was like they knew I had the ring and that they couldn't hurt me, so they played dead. They weren't even wearing tweed, just army lookin' uniforms. If they hadn't announced they were sent by The Council, I probably never would have guessed.

I decided against mentioning it to Buffy. Girl had enough to worry about without me mentioning there might be Super Watchers on the loose.

Once I had used thrall to get our new clothes, we dropped them and Mother off at a cozy hotel. William, being the annoying git he was, demanded to go. Honestly, I was surprised. As three of us walked down the sidewalk, I could see the fear in his darting eyes, practically see him shaking, but he continued on insisting that he helped. Maybe I wasn't such a ponce after all back then. Had _some_ bravery at least. Just needed a time and place to use it. For some reason, that made me feel better.

"…Spike? You in there?" Buffy was saying.

"Sorry, pet. Thinkin'. Say it again," I looked over at her in her new tight shirt, perfectly exhibiting her breasts and small waist.

Focus, mate.

"Do you even know where The Council is?" she asked, looking around as if the answer might be floating in the air.

"Follow the smell of tweed," I replied, digging a fag from my pocket and lighting up.

"You're not funny," she replied but couldn't help smiling.

"No, you're right. I'm _hilarious_," I blew smoke in Buffy's face and she fell back into William and they both almost stumbled into the street.

She recovered and turned to me, narrowing her eyes.

"Oops," I blinked at her innocently.

"You're such a…!" she began, but stopped abruptly, her gaze locked with something behind me.

I didn't have time to turn around, because at that moment, I felt a searing pain in my back, almost like I has been tasered, and everything faded into black.

**Authors Note: Another cliffhanger! And a familiar one at that. Tasered? Ring any bells? Hmmmm…anyone have any predications? Loving the reviews! Over 30 now. Keep it up please! **


	20. The Evil Bitch Monster of Death

**Spike **

I woke alone with a headache the size of bleedin' China throbbing in my skull lying in a tiny room. Glass covered the front wall, but the rest were bright white. No bars, but it felt like a cage.

"What the bloody hell…," I sat up.

What did they do with Buffy? It must've been The Council that got us. Watcher's wouldn't hurt her…would they? I clenched my jaw, possessiveness and worry pushing my own pains aside so I could stand. If they hurt her…

"Good. You're awake,"

I turned around, confused for a moment before I realized the woman's voice was coming from a speaker in the ceiling.

"Where's Buffy," I growled.

"Your mate? Yes, she's been demanding to see you. Your prisoner as well," the voice replied.

Mate? Prisoner? Had the wankers finally gone off their rockers?

"Whatever. Just let me see her," I decided to go with it.

"I don't follow the orders of vampires," the voice exclaimed with disgust.

Anger rose in my chest.

"Guess I'll just have to kill you then,"

"You and I both know your not capable of destroying my highly advance weapons, especially when your weak. And without your little ring," the woman said smugly.

I gritted my teeth, and kicked the glass. Except, surprise, it's an electric door. Great. Fucking great.

"Although it would give me great pleasure to see you rot in that little cell, we already decided to do something special with you. But now hearing that you and the blond girl really are mates…well we've never had mated vampire hostiles before. It would be very interesting to document…," the older woman's voice trailed off thoughtfully, but before I could reply, the wall behind me slide aside and sitting there in the middle of the room with a gash on her cheek was my Slayer.

"Spike!"

To my utter most surprise, and secret happiness, she launched herself in my arms and rested her head on my chest.

"You alright, pet? Cheek ok?" I pulled back a little and tilted her head up so I could see the cut.

"All good. Just a scratch. Are you ok?" she replied.

I hugged her warm body to me and sighed, relaxing now that I realized she was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's William?" I suddenly remembered we weren't the only ones heading to the Council.

"The voice said they had him somewhere he could get some food and rest and… be safe. From us. What was she talking about?" Buffy stepped back and looked at me with confusion in her green eyes.

I chuckled.

"I think they think you're a vamp. Lady said somethin' about mates earlier. They think we're vampire mates, and that we took William prisoner," I smirked.

An image of Buffy with fangs and yellow eyes flitted across my minds eye. We could murder, pillage and drink together. Just like Dru and me. But those thoughts made me sick. Buffy was nothing like Drusilla. Buffy was light and warmth and goodness. Made a man want to be…well, a man. I didn't want Buffy any other way than how she was right now; perfect. The thought came to me that even after everything with this sodding time traveling business is over, that I won't be able to go back to the dark like before. Not when I'm this addicted to the light.

"But…but aren't we at The Watcher Headquarters? They don't like me, but they know I'm not a vampire," Buffy looked around at her cell that was identical to mine.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focused on what she had said.

It occurred to me that we were probably spied upon. They could hear everything we said.

I lowered my voice and leaned into Buff's ear "But that's just it, sweetheart. I don't think these are the Watchers,"

**Buffy**

I could hear him. He was saying something about Watchers. But all I could think about was the way his breath tickled my ear and sent shivers down my back. My dream and all the things Dream-Spike had whispered in my ear like Spike was doing now were replaying in my head.

"Buffy?" Spike was shaking me gently, concern on his paler then usual face.

Snap out of it, Buffy!

"You need to eat," I looked at the bluish veins showing through his skin like they had in 1880.

"Yeah. Hungry as hell. But I don't think these git's are gonna feed me, luv," Spike replied.

"But you shouldn't need to eat. You just drank my blood a little while ago," I frowned.

Spike sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His roots were just starting to show.

"I think we've been here longer then we thought,"

"Your smarter then you look," the speaker voice replied before I could.

Huh. I scrunched up my forehead and tried to think to where I had heard that voice before. Because I was absolutely positive I had. But it seemed like such a long time since I was back in Sunnydale, even though it was only a little over a week I couldn't match a face to the older woman's hard voice.

"Thanks ever so," Spike snarked at it.

"Don't be rude, you filthy demon. Feel lucky I've sent soldiers down to change your cell to a bigger, more permanent one,"

_Permanent?_

"What makes you think we won't ripe their heads off?" Spike growled from deep within his chest, a sound that I refused to link to the word "sexy" even though it made my knees weak like a young schoolgirl.

"You'd think I'd send my men to capture William the Bloody and then not drug you? You two may be used to dealing with idiots, but I am no amateur," the voice replied, confidently.

Spike and I looked at each other.

"Since when does The Council of Weaklings capture vampires and then not kill them. Somethin's wrong…," Spike frowned.

"And since when do they have soldiers? Or electric cells for that matter. Aren't they like mega old and untechnology?" I looked around.

My gut was telling me the something. That this wasn't The Council of Watchers at all. Something else entirely. Something that hunts demons down with soldiers and puts them in cages. But who else knows about vampires?

"I thought you said they told you they were from The Council?"

"That's what they said…," Spike trailed off in thought.

"The Council of Watchers contacted us a few months ago. Apparently, their Slayer has rebelled and they've been searching for other demon hunter's to do the duty she refused to. We get access to their knowledge about demons and they get our soldiers. One of the very first things we learned once joined with The Council was about the Gem of Amarra,"

This cannot be good.

"It was an ambush. You were looking for the Gem," Spike realized out loud.

"Actually, we were looking for the British vampire, William the Bloody. It was just a happy coincidence that you happened to be wearing it," the woman gloated.

I narrowed my eyes at the camera in the corner of the room, trying to look threatening. I hoped she couldn't see how much all of this had thrown me. How weak I felt. I slipped my hand into Spike's to reassure myself. He squeezed my fingers, and I frowned. Where's…? I looked down at his hands. Empty. They took the ring. Of course they did.

"Don't look so mad, the men are almost to your cell to escort you out," the voice seemed to read my mind.

I heard the sound of footsteps behind us at the glass door.

"What is this place?" I demanded.

"Buffy Summers?" a new, male voice asked in surprise from behind me.

I turned around, staring at the man dressed in a green army costume who had just opened the glass door, a scary looking gun tucked under his arm as he pulled off his mask.

"Riley?"

What the hell was my T.A. doing in London? Wait…that voice…Professor Walsh?

"This is the Initiative,"

**Authors Note: Since the beginning of this story I've been posting every few days, sometimes every day. But this will unfortunately probably be my last chapter post until after Christmas. I'm going on vacation soon and won't have access to Internet. If you liked this chapter, send a review as a Christmas present! Or Spike. Happy Holidays! :) **


	21. The Harsh Light Of Day

**A/N: Guess who was able to get Internet access for an hour tonight? This girl! It's a very long and unexciting story, so I won't bore you with it, but the important part is that I'm able to post a chapter. I'm sorry in advance for how short it is, but I'm just happy I was able to get something out there for you. Hope you enjoy, and please, please review. I want to get at least four on this chapter, because then I'll have forty in total. And if you guys need something else to read between this and my next post, if you're a Vampire Diaries fan, check out my story Forever, And Other Frivolous things. **

**Spike**

Buffy was frozen, her gaze locked on some dark blond haired git apparently named Riley. The same bastard who ripped the ring off my finger and almost got me dusted by the sun. Anger boiled in my veins. I could tell the Slayer and the soldier boy both were too surprised to do anything, so I decided to make my move.

Grabbing Buffy's hand, I barreled through the sea of camouflage and took off down the hallway. Rounding a turn I looked back at the thunder of boots hitting the ground down the hall. They were going faster then any human should, gaining on us in our weak state. I skidded to a halt at a fork in the hall and swore.

"Which way is out?" the blond girl beside me seemed to have snapped out of her shocked state.

"Anyway is better then back," I replied, starting to the right.

"Hey!"

Buffy and I turned to the left and faced the first occupied cell we've seen. A scruffy looked brunette vampire in game face looked back at us.

"Who are you, mate?" I asked.

"A rat. A lab rat. Just like the others. They're going to kill me," he was shaking, fear in his voice.

I cocked a brow.

"And why do we care?"

"I know the way out,"

"Right then," I punched the button covered metal box next to the glass door and it opened.

We were running down the left hall when the alarms started. The white lights started flashing red and the doorway coming into view in front of us was closing shut. Picking up our pace, all three of us dove under to another identical hallway. As we turned to the right, elevator doors opened and soldiers filed out. Shit, these buggers were everyone.

"New plan. We split up. You go that way," I shoved the brown haired vamp at the men and dashed under the other door after Buffy.

"Sorry!" Buffy called guiltily.

"Sweetheart, he was a vampire," I reminded her with a smirk.

"Oh yeah,"

We raced down the rest of the hall and towards the green doors that hopefully led outside when three arguing people walked out of an archway to the right, unaware of our presence. Two dodgy humans in lab coats were obviously trying to restrain the one in the middle who was clutching his right hand to his chest and trying to wrestle free like his life depended on it.

"It's William!" Buffy exclaimed and we both rushed to his aid, easily knocking out the scientist looking bastards.

"Is this out?" Buffy looked at the green doors a few feet away from us.

"Buffy!" That Riley ponce and his soldier boys were running full speed down the hall behind us, guns ready.

Bullets wouldn't kill me. Buffy and William on the other hand…

"Let's hope so," I ripped the box off the wall and the lock snapped open.

Tugging it open, I shoved the two humans in front of me and out the door. Into the sunlight. Bugger.

**Buffy**

"Spike!" I cried in horror as I watched his skin light on fire.

We were in a field in the middle of nowhere, the door we just came out of embedded in the side of a hill. No tree's in sight. No. My muscles froze with fear as he started screaming.

"No!" I lurched forward to shield his body but he stumbled back, trying to keep me from the flames.

Tears blurred my vision as Spike collapsed on the dry grass. I turned around and yanked at the doors handle. It was locked. They locked us out. Riley thought I was a vamp, and he locked me out. To die.

"We have to do something!" I whipped back around to yell desperately at William.

But he had already done something. He slipped something on Spike's finger and the fire disappeared, the burns faded, and Spike opened his beautiful blue eyes to stare at me. The Gem of Amarra glittered in the sun from its rightful place on Spike's finger. Somehow, William had found it.

"Stop almost burning to death," I tackled him as he was about to sit up and hugged him as hard as I could.

Warning bells went off in my head and I regretfully pulled away.

"Sorry. You ok?" I asked.

Spike smiled down at me.

"'S ok, luv. Hug as hard as you can. You won't break me," He replied.

I flashed back to that night with Parker, remembering how I had to hold back so I didn't hurt him. You wouldn't break him, Buffy. He's as strong as you. Equals. You wouldn't have to hold back. Remember the dream…I quickly stopped that train of thought before it could go any further.

I hurriedly stood up and let Spike get up as well.

"We better get going before they realize I took it from those bad people with white coats," William looked worriedly towards the door behind us.

"Good idea,"

**Review if you liked it!**


	22. The Call of Nature

**Buffy**

"Does anyone…pant, pant…have any idea…pant, pant…where we are?" William asked.

Over an hour of walking had led us to a single road with trees and bushes increasing the longer we kept on. There was no trace of civilization of any kind. But I guess that's why that Initiative place chose it.

"We're in a bloody field," Spike responded to William's question.

"You're not helping," I rolled my eyes in his direction.

"What are you talking about?" Spike widened his eyes and gave me his innocent look.

I sighed.

"I know…pant, pant…you two…pant, pant…have super speed or something…pant, pant…but I don't!" William gasped for breath.

I realized his face was bright red and sweaty and he was having to jog to keep up with our pace. Oops. I hadn't even noticed his panting. Not when the sun was reflecting off Spike's amazing cheekbones like that.

"Sorry, we'll slow down," I told him.

"Bleedin' hell, we're already going slow enough. It'll be dark in an hour or two. We don't know what kind of nasties are around out here at night. We don't even know where we are! We need to find shelter and civilization. _Then_ we can rest," Spike responded.

The trees were thick enough now that where we were could safely be called a forest. The lush leaves did a fantastic job of blocking out most light coming from above. He was right; we didn't want to be here when it got dark.

"But it could be hours before we get to a town or something. Maybe days. No car or sign of anyone has been on this road this whole time. I think we should sit down and rest somewhere. Get our strength back up. Not everyone has a ring with superpowers," I reminded him.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was tired. And _starving_. I had been working to keep up with Spike's strides to.

Spike stopped and seemed to assess me, looking over my face, zeroing in on the cut on my cheek before looking down at my stomach as it growled. I knew William could never have heard it, but I could see by the look of realization on his face that Spike had.

"Ok, we'll rest. But somewhere off the road and hidden," he replied.

William looked like he was going to collapse in relief.

I led the little group off the road and into the bushes with Spike taking up the back. Swallowing was becoming difficult, I wondered if there were streams wherever we were.

I stopped in front of a large tree with big roots above ground we could lay on.

"This looks good. You two rest. I'll keep watch," Spike said as he and William stopped with me.

You didn't have to tell Spike's human self twice. William flung himself down and was snoring within seconds.

"Lazy ponce," Spike rolled his eyes, but a small smile was on his lips.

"We wore him out," I grinned.

"You're pretty knackered yourself, pet. Go on, have a lay down and get your strength up. I promise I'll be on the sharpest lookout," Spike put his hands in the pockets of his leather duster and leaned against another nearby tree.

"I'm not tired," I resisted the urge to yawn.

Suddenly a large branch was flying towards me. I yelped and ducked out of the way, just barely missing the impact.

"See, your reflexes are crap. Just go to bed," Spike nodded at William.

I crossed my arms.

"That could've hit me,"

"It didn't,"

"It _could've_,"

"It _didn't'_,"

I sighed.

"This is why people fought a war to get away from the British," I huffed.

Spike smirked in amusement.

"Look, you're the one you almost just died. You rest, I'll take the first watch," I offered.

He searched my face for a second in surprise, trying to see if I was joking.

"Didn't we all almost just die? And plus, Gem, remember? I'm fine," he waved it off, but I could see how much the offer meant to him.

I smiled.

"Ok, fine. Wake me up if anything tries to eat us,"

"Sweet dreams, Buffy,"

I laid down on the hard roots of the tree and closed my eyes. I drifted in and out of sleep, a certain British vampire the focus of every dream, as was the usual for me now. There was a particularly weird dream, when it felt like the tree roots were moving and Spike had kissed my forehead. Compared to my other dreams of us doing things that belong in a porn video, it was nothing. But for some reason, that kiss felt more real. Weird.

I was more comfortable now on roots and I was settling into a more relaxed and deeper sleep when I heard a noise. My eyes shot open to look around in the dark. Was that a howl?

"Did you hear that?" I sat up to look at the tree Spike had been leaning against earlier.

He was gone.

"Spike?" I whispered, getting up and narrowing my eyes to try and see better.

Stupid human eyes. You'd think the Powers That Be would give Slayers night vision if we're supposed to fight creatures of the night.

I checked to make sure William was alright and hidden enough from plain view before taking off at a sprint to where I thought the howl had come from. I never noticed the leather duster that somehow during the course of my nap had found its way underneath me. Almost as if someone was trying to make the hard roots more comfortable.

I had thought I heard the animalistic howl directly from the East. Twenty minutes later, I wasn't so sure. Maybe it was just that, an animal howl, I reasoned. Then where the hell was Spike? The thought that he abandoned me – _us _– made me feel more hurt then angry, but that thought was cast aside once another crossed my mind. What if he was hurt? What if the soldiers had found him? Laying in some ditch somewhere, evil army guys leaving him for dead. What if I didn't get there in time like before? Or worse, what if I was already too late? My insides twisted in fear and I ran faster.

I skidded to a stop when I came to the bank of a river. I was almost 100% sure I had been by here before. I looked to the unique twisted moss-covered log by the dark water. Defiantly been here before.

I sat down on the log and rested my head in my hands. I was getting no where. This was hopeless. I felt like screaming and crying and breaking something all at once. It would be getting light soon. I sighed, rubbing my eyes and realized another flaw with my brilliant plan of running off in a random direction in the woods: I had no idea how to get back to William. He would be waking up soon, and probably be scared to death when he realizes he's alone. Or maybe I was just being an idiot, and Spike had just gone for a short walk and was already back there, wondering where I was.

"Ugggh!" I stood up and turned around to kick the hollow log in anger.

It split open, hundreds of little splinters spraying the ground. And that's when I saw it, lying amongst the dirt and filth inside the broken log. A black shirt. I hurriedly picked it up. Bringing it to my noise, I smiled. Underneath the earthy smells of dirt and grim, was most defiantly a smell I had become accustomed to. Spike. He was here.

Unfamiliar demon tingles ran down my back and I straightened up. Turning around, the last thing I saw was a glimpse of brown hair before everything went black.

**A/N: Please review if you liked this chapter!**


	23. Fangs, Fists, and Fur

"Come on, luv. Open those pretty green eyes for me," a deep voice pulled me from sleep.

A cold hand pushed back the hair sticking to my sweaty forehead. God, it was hot in here. Were we in a volcano? Had I died? Was I in hell? I highly doubted that. No way would they have someone gently stroking my cheek like that. In a place that felt like it was on fire, that cold hand felt like heaven. Wait, who has hands that cold…

"Spike?" I opened my eyes.

He smiled in relief that I was awake.

"It's fine. Your ok, pet. Palo only hit you with a simple spell. The heat's good, it's a sign it's wearin' off. No damage," he told me.

"Where are we? Who's Palo?" I looked around at the room made out of wood.

"Long story…,"

"We fought, he won. My brother went back to retrieve the champion's shirt, and put a spell on you," A tall Native American man entered the room and smiled slightly at Spike.

Spike grinned.

"Guess it wasn't so long,"

Wait, what? How long was I out…?

"What happened? What are you talking about?" I demanded of the platinum vampire still seated next to me on the large bed.

"This", Spike gestured at the man, "is Flynn Waters. He's the alpha of the werewolf pack I stumbled upon while you were out cold with William-,"

"You left me and William alone when we were asleep and totally vulnerable?" I asked incredulously, sitting up to glare at Spike.

"Only for a short while! I had…things to think over. Plus Williams safe. We went back to get him. He's sleeping in another bedroom," he defended himself and looked away.

I crossed my arms while he stubbornly refused to meet my eyes. What was his deal?

"As is our custom, I challenged the demon that intruded on my pack's land. I have never lost before. Until now. You have yourself a strong fighter there, Ms. Summers," the alpha smiled at me warmly.

I had never met this man before, but I immediately felt at ease with him. He had a kind face, with big trustworthy brown eyes. He wasn't a werewolf right now, so not a demon. He shouldn't be saying good things about someone like Spike. But maybe just like me, this man could see the good in him too.

"I know I do," I touched Spike's hand softly, seeing if he was still mad at my outburst.

He looked back at me and winked. Everything was forgiven.

"But why am I here?" I gestured to the room.

"This is my house. The rule in the werewolf traditions is to kill the loser, but when I challenged Spike and lost, he decided to spare me. We got to talking and Spike shared that you had also escaped the Initiative. I offered him a place to stay for a while until you can get back home. This is his room. Breakfast will be ready in a half an hour. I'll leave you two," Flynn smiled at us one last time and disappeared through the door.

"You didn't kill him?" I asked.

"Nah. He didn't do anythin' to me, did he? Real traditional wolves, this pack. Only fair fighting. Knew he was going to be true to his word. Had my fun fighting him. I won, but no danger. No food. So no kill. It's all in the fight. Gotta eat to survive, but I live for the fight. It's why I like Slayers," Spike shrugged.

"Well it wasn't really fair, was it? Not with the ring on," I raised my eyebrows.

Spike looked at me.

"That's why I took it off," he grinned.

I shook my head, but I couldn't help but laugh at the boyish expression on his face. He loved fighting as much I did. I realized he hadn't really been able to fight on this trip either.

"After we eat…do you…well, do you want to spar? I mean, I probably should keep up my practice since we've been away from home longer then we thought and if any bad demony guys come I should be at my best so I should practice but only if you want to-" I realized I was rambling.

Why was I so nervous? This was Spike. Not like I cared what he thinks. Especially of me. No, that's a lie. Can't deny it anymore.

Spike hooked his finger under my chin to lift it so we were staring into each others eyes.

"I'd love to. No one I'd rather fight," Spike replied, smiling.

"Same here," I whispered breathlessly as my heart sped up at his proximity.

When had he gotten so close? My eyes dropped to his lips. Why was I moving closer?

The door opened and a teenage brunette girl stuck her head in.

"Breakfast is re-oh. Oh, I'm so sorry! Please excuse me," she blushed after realizing what was about to happen.

Spike and I jumped apart. What was about to happen? Spike mumbled something about an eyelash in my eye and I agreed hastily.

"It's really none of my business. My dad just wanted me to let you know breakfast was ready…but no rush! Take all the time you want," she winked before hurriedly shuting the door.

Oh, God. What did I almost do?

"Guess we should go out there, huh," Spike wouldn't look at me.

"Yeah,"

Before we do something that'll change everything. But as I walked out the door, Spike in front of me, giving me the chance to check out his perfectly sculpted back and butt, I realized that things were already changing. They had been for a while.

* * *

"Once again, I'm so sorry for casting that spell on you. After Spike told us the Initiative was after him, and smelling a human, I just acted without thinking," Palo apologized again from across the table, his sincere puppy-dog eyes begging for my forgiveness.

"And once again, no one blames you for anything. I would've done the same. But just wondering, why were you going back to get Spike's shirt?" I asked the werewolf.

"In traditional werewolf packs, the challenged and the challenger fight in the style of our ancestors. The men in that time only wore pants. Spike agreed to go along our tradition," Palo nodded at the blond vamp beside me in respect which he returned.

More surprises. I glanced at Spike, but he was now too focused on the food on his plate to notice me.

"Speaking of, I'd like to propose a toast, to our champion, Spike!" Flynn raised his cup and his family around the table did the same.

Spike and I followed suit a minute later. He smiled after he took a drink and looked at me for the first time since the almost-kiss. I ignored the way my stomach flip-flopped and smiled back. No need to make it awkward, I reasoned as I looked away. Nothing happened. Just forget it.

"So do you two know anything about werewolves?" Flynn's sixteen year old daughter, the girl that walked in on us, who we now knew was named Layla, asked.

"I know one back home named Oz, but he's not part of a pack or anything," I told them.

"Was he born, or bitten?" Elisa, Flynn's wife, asked me.

I scrunched my brow in confusion.

"Werewolves can either be bitten to turn into one, or born a wolf," Spike explained.

"Oh. Oz was bitten," I said.

"So what do you know about out traditions then?" Flynn asked with curiosity.

"Not really anything…Spike's a demon. He knows more about this stuff then me," I offered up.

"Yes, you're not a demon, but Spike mentioned you weren't really a human either. Something in-between?" Elisa questioned.

"I'm a Slayer. I hunt the baddy demons", I explained, then quickly added, "Not you guys, of course!"

Flynn chuckled.

"We understand. I've read about Slayers, and I know of their importance to the world. You need not worry, our pack does not harm humans," Elisa smiled reassuringly.

Phew. That could have been all sorts of bad.

"Well personally, I think this is unacceptable. A demon hunter that doesn't even know anything about werewolves? You both should come on a hunt with us," Palo suggested with excitement.

This got Spike's attention, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Just tell me when and where," he replied, his eyes sparkled with excitment.

"Wait, wait. What kind of hunting?" I looked around to the four Native American faces at the table, waiting for an explanation.

"Just animal wildlife," Flynn assured me.

"Or, you could stay with us. We could show you around the village," Layla said.

"Oh come on. Most of the time we don't even kill them, the chase, the challenge…that's the best part," Palo told me.

Well, that sounds familiar…

"I'm in,"

I mentally shrugged. How hard could chasing a few little forest squirrels be?

**A/N: So what do you think of Flynn and his family? And what's going to happen on the hunt? Please review, I love reading them!**

**I don't own Buffy or Spike or William or any of the Scoobies or other people in the Buffyverse, but I do own Flynn, Layla and their family, so please don't steal them. Not that anyone of you would.**


	24. Once More, With Feeling

It turns out Flynn and Palo had been talking about bigger animals then squirrels. I watched as Palo tackled a deer and brought it to the ground. Spike was circling another one with huge antlers that looked seriously pissed while Flynn was on the chase after another one that had to be bigger then he was. I was standing watching Spike move gracefully around his prey, still in his human face, but looking dangerous and lithe nonetheless when I heard something roar. It was different from the werewolf howl last night. This one sounded like a…

"Bear prints!" Palo yelled and everyone ran over.

"You never said bears were out here!" Spike's eyes widened.

I smirked.

"Are you afraid of bears, Spike?" I resisted the urge to laugh.

"No!" he replied defensively.

On a human, I'm sure the face he was making would be considered embarrassed. On Spike though, it looked closer to angry and irritated.

"If you say so," I scoffed.

Spike, William The Bloody, Slayer of Slayers, was afraid of bears. Oh, he was never going to live this down.

"I'm not afraid of a soddin' bear!" he growled.

Another roaring noise, this time closer, sounded behind us. We ran back towards the werewolf village, Spike in the lead.

* * *

After taking showers and getting cleaned up from our time in the woods, Spike and I went to check on William. He was still fast asleep, catching up on sleep that none of us had had very much of in awhile. We closed the door softly and went back down the hallway to Spike's room.

"So…about earlier…," Spike began.

I froze as my cheeks turned red. Oh, God. At breakfast and in the woods, it was like we had a silent agreement with each other not to speak of what almost, might've, could've happened before Layla came in. And now he has going to make us talk about it. Shit.

"What about it?" I replied, my voice higher then usually due to the fact is was suddenly hard to breath.

"Do…do you still want to spar?" he looked at me.

I could've danced in relief. I settled for the saner choice and smiled.

"Yeah, I do,"

Spike smiled back, opening the door and going into his room. He walked over and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked, following him in.

"Wanna play a game?" he ignored my question and looked back at me, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes that sent shivers down my spine that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room.

"I thought we were going to spar?" I crossed my arms.

"We are. Later. If you can find me, that is," he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"We're playing hide and seek?"

"That's right, pet,"

"Why?"

"'Cause it's what you do. You seek, demons hide. Being a Slayer, it's like the ultimate game of hide and seek. You said you wanted to train. So that's what we're doin'. You gotta build up to the fighting," Spike explained.

Huh. That actually made sense. Not exactly how I'm used to training, but why not?

"Stay in the house. I'll count to one hundred," I smiled.

"What! No bloody good places to hide in a house. Even if it is big," Spike pouted.

"Not everything's what it seems," I replied quietly.

And not _everyone's_ what they seem either. He had taught me that. Spike looked at me, and if he knew I was talking about him he didn't show it.

"Fine. I'll stay in the house. Close your eyes. No peeking," He shut the window with a click.

I did as he said and covered my eyes.

"Are you sure I can't go outside?" Spike complained.

I ignored him.

"1, 2, 3…," I began counting.

I heard him sigh and a second later felt the slight wind as he silently went past me and left the room.

* * *

I couldn't find him _anywhere_. It was like he was invisible.

"This isn't fair," I grumbled to the empty guest bedroom I had just walked into.

This house was huge, there had to be at least ten freaking bedrooms in this place. It was impossible.

"You're not even trying,"

I jumped, spinning around to face the vampire I had just spent the better part of an hour trying to find.

"I am so trying!" I glared at him.

Spike stood up from where he was leaning against the doorframe and came towards me.

"No, you're not. You're relying too much on your eyes and ears to guide you," He crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking my pose and raised an eyebrow in my direction.

Did that deer kick him in the head or something? You can't fight demons without seeing and hearing.

"They can lie to you, pet", he continued when I didn't reply, "You need to focus on feeling. Close your eyes," he told me.

They can lie to you. I suddenly remembered The Invisible Girl, Marcie from high school. Maybe I was relying too much on just my eyes and ears. Maybe this wasn't so crazy after all. I closed my eyes like he said.

"Now, reach out with your senses. Can you feel my vampire tingles?" Spike asked.

I did as he said and suddenly I felt tinglies on the back of my neck.

"Yeah. I couldn't before though. What happened?"

"You were focusing on trying to see or hear me, when you should've been trying to feel where I was. If you use all your energy on just one or two of your senses, the others get cut off and you're at a disadvantage. Remember that, luv," Spike replied.

Well, I had to give it to him, he did know a lot about this stuff.

"Thanks", I opened my eyes and smiled at him, "I will,"

"I guess we'll see. Start counting, sweetheart," Spike winked before leaving the room faster then I could blink.

I closed my eyes.

"1, 2, 3…,"

**A/N: So what do you think of Spike's little game of hide and seek? Review if you liked it!**


	25. Love's Bitch

**Buffy**

I found him a lot faster next time. Each round we played, Spike found more creative and hidden places to shove himself into, and I found him faster and faster. I was so used to the feel of his tinglies now, I was sure I could find him even if he was on the other side of the country. That feeling left me feeling warm and happy…and safe.

"I've gotta say, I'm impressed," Spike said as I came to his latest hiding spot.

"And I didn't even open my eyes once that time!" I told him happily, still not opening them.

Spike chuckled. I waited as I felt him get out and stand up to face me. So confident in my blindness, I took my guiding hand off the wall and took a step in his direction into the unknown. That turned out to be a very bad idea. Because brooms are not vampires, they don't give off warning tinglies. Instead, they trip you. I was falling before I could react to steady myself. Thankfully for my head that was about to hit the hardwood floors, someone caught me.

I opened my eyes, to find myself cradled in Spike's arms, his bright blue eyes staring straight into mine. They say the eyes are a window to your soul. But if that's true, then Spike's eyes should've been empty, being a soulless vamp and all. But there was so much raging behind that blue, so much pain and suffering, but so much passion and love, so much life. And I wondered if whoever had come up with that idea had been wrong. That the eyes aren't a window to the soul, but a window to someone's heart.

I took a shaky breath and licked my lips, my eyes automatically lowering to look at his. We were so close. He felt so good. It would be so easy to…

No. Control yourself Buffy, the reasonable part of my brain screamed. Another part calmly begged to differ.

Because her attempts at control had gotten her nothing but an empty bed and a broken heart. She knew it was wrong, to want him like this. She was the Slayer. He was a vampire. But a righteous title after her name didn't really mean much if she was alone. And she was done being alone. Being calm and controlled, a cold, hard warrior. She wasn't like that, not inside. She needed love, wanted it, wanted to give it. And even if he pretended to be sometimes, Spike wasn't cold or hard either. He was full of love, just like her. He's been dead for over a century, but in a way, he was the most alive person Buffy Summers had ever met in her life. It was frightening. He had always frightened her, whether she had admitted it to herself or not. But she wasn't afraid anymore. Not of him. Of getting hurt again? Yes. But Spike wasn't Angel, and Buffy decided that was a good thing. A very good thing.

So she closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips to his for the first time.

**Spike**

I was inside a cabinet at the back end of a broom closet across from the room Flynn had given me. But much to my relief, I didn't have to wait long in the tiny space before I heard Buffy's soft footsteps come into the room. She walked over and stood in front of my hiding spot.

"I've gotta say, I'm impressed," I called out to her.

"And I didn't even open my eyes once that time!" she told me excitedly.

I chuckled, climbing out of the cabinet to stretch my limbs.

Buffy still had her eyes closed, but a huge smile was on her face. I smiled back, even though she couldn't see, proud that I had taught her something. I expected her to open her eyes, but instead she took her hand off the wall and blindly moved forward, stumbling over a fallen broom. I shot towards her quickly, catching her in my arms before she hit the floor.

She opened her eyes, and I took a breath of relief that she was ok. She seemed shaken by the fall, and I watched, mesmerized as she licked her lips. That lip, fuck, it was going to be the death of me. I wanted more then anything to drop my head to hers and kiss her before she gets up. Knowing that would ruin everything, I held myself back with great difficultly. Instead, I focused on other things. Like the curves of her body pressed lightly against mine. God, she felt good. So warm and radiant. Sunshine in my arms. I never wanted to let her go.

Something flashed in her eyes and I realized she was fighting an internal war about something. But emotions flew across her face before I could identify them. I didn't move, afraid that this moment would end.

What's wrong with you? Since when do you have fuzzy feelings for the Slayer? "The Slayer, you're covered in her. She's dancing all around you, laughing at me. My William's lost to the sunshine," Drusilla's voice whispered, bringing me back to the night when I found her in the arms of that disgusting slimy demon. God, she knew, even back then. I was in love with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I knew it was wrong, hell, it was down right unnatural. But I had never felt this way before, not even about Dru. If my heart could beat, I knew it would break my chest.

Suddenly, Buffy closed her eyes, and I realized with a sinking heart that she was about to get up. To my surprise, she kissed me, and for a moment I wondered if she had staked me for not letting her go and I had died and gone to heaven. Maybe I was just hallucinating. I didn't know what to do or think. All I knew that this, being together, in each others arms, was right. I knew she could never feel the same way about me, but being love's eternal bitch, I couldn't say no her. So I kissed her back.

**A/N:**

**In case anyone's confused, yes, at the end of Buffy's POV it does go into third person. I thought it made the chapter flow better. And even though she went through a sort of revelation, Buffy's still pretty much in denial over her emotions and won't admit her feelings even to herself, so I decided to kind of let the feelings talk for themselves. If that makes any sense. Anyway, I'm excited to see what you guys think, so review!**


	26. Giving In

**Authors Note: I'm assuming, if you read the last chapter, that you probably know what's going to happen in this one. If you don't, spoiler: This is where the M rating really comes in. If you aren't old enough, don't read! I haven't written a lot of smut before, so review tell me what you think! Enjoy. **

**Buffy**

I could feel Spike tense against my lips, and for a second I thought he was going to pull away, but then he reached up with one hand, the other still supporting my back and cupped my face and kissed me back. Electric charges surged through my body and suddenly I felt like I was on fire. Spike's tongue gently prodded at my lips and I gladly opened them, allowing him access to explore my mouth. His kisses were surprisingly gently, something I wouldn't have thought were possible had I not gotten sent back in time. Had I not gotten to know the real him. The sweet, gentle poet.

But I could tell he was holding back from doing what he really wanted. Controlling himself, when I knew how unused to that he was. Well, I already decided control was out the window today. Right now, it was about doing what you wanted.

I lifted my arms to wrap tightly around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Buffy," Spike broke away, pulling back slightly to search my face.

I noticed he was breathing a bite heavier then usual. So was I.

"What?" I asked, afraid of his answer.

I couldn't read whatever was going through his mind through the metaphorical mask on his face, but I knew he was searching for something.

"Are you sure? Because if I kiss you again, I…I don't think I'll be able to stop," he breathed.

And suddenly the mask was gone, and Spike and his emotions were completely vulnerable. Letting himself be vulnerable, when he himself had also been hurt so many times. Letting himself be vulnerable, in front of me. Something in my chest swelled, and I couldn't' speak. So I just crushed my lips to his.

And that was the end of control.

* * *

Our kisses got more urgent and our mouths opened again, tongues tangling together in a frenzy. My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Spike nibbled on my bottom lip and I found myself groaning and grabbing the back of his neck to hold him closer. Man, was he a good kisser. Heat was forming my legs and he had barely touched me. His hands shifted and suddenly I was lifted effortlessly into the air, Spike's mouth never leaving mine. I kept my eyes shut, but I could hear the opening and closing of a door.

In a heart beat, I was thrown out of the safety of Spike's arms and into the air. My eyes popped open as I landed, and rested on the man who was climbing onto the bed which I now occupied. His eyes found mine in the dark as he stalked towards me, like a hunter who just caught his prey. His smirk was dangerous and sexy, and I had to admit; predatory, but the look in the sapphire of his eyes assured me I was safe.

And then he was on top of me, mouth finding mine and hands finding their way under the shirt that Layla had lent me. Thank God I had taken a shower after getting to the werewolf village so I smell decent. Spike however, smelt absolutely delicious. Tasted that way to.

The man in question trailed heated kisses down my jaw-line and abruptly pulled away to allow for my shirt to be pulled over my head. I threw it across the room, taking the bottom hem of his black tee and pulling it over his head. I ran my hands down the hard, chiseled planes of his chest that I had wanted to touch since I met him, and now I could explore. Spike was doing a bit of exploring as well. He was biting and sucking his way down to my breasts and I moaned, digging my nails into his biceps.

Spike unhooked the clasp on my bra and pulled it away from my body with his teeth, not taking any time at all to latch his mouth onto one of my breasts.

"Spike," I groaned in pleasure, working my hands into his curly platinum locks.

He didn't reply, just attacked my other breast with his mouth. I turned my head slightly and realized his arms were on either side of my body, holding him up and just far enough so we weren't touching. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling down so our bodies came together. Spike's mouth returned to mine, pressing our naked torsos together and aligning out hips. Waves of excitement shot through me at how hard he felt through his jeans. Suddenly, Spike ground against me and I gasped into his mouth, my panties becoming wetter by the second. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed him. Now.

Spike seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because his lean fingers had the buttons of my pants undone in moments, pulling them quickly off my flushed body along with my lacy underwear. He kissed his way down the side of my neck, between my breasts, and down my stomach, stopping just bellow my belly button.

Through the haze of ecstasy, I suddenly realized what was about to happen, and panicked. With Angel and Parker it had just been the regular old ordinary sex. Not…this. I had never done it before, and was afraid. So, I grabbed Spike's face, and forcefully moved him so his head was level with mine again. He seemed to understand I wasn't comfortable with where things had been going, and changed tactics without question, which I was grateful for.

He was undoing the buttons and zipper on his dark jeans, then they were gone to and we were completely bare, vulnerable to each other. And it was weird, because I had never felt safer. Spike trail his fingers up my thigh and ghosted over my most sensitive area. I shuddered and kissed him harder. And then his fingers were moving inside me and I had to pull away from his mouth to breath. Except it seemed I had forgot how.

"So wet for me, luv. Are you ready?" Spike's voice had dropped to a husky tone as he purred into my ear.

"Yes," I whispered, practically quivering in anticipation.

I felt him smile against my skin, then he had pulled back to look at me, blue eyes staring into mine as he positioned himself and entered me.

I dug my nails in his back and arched off the bed, giving a cry of joy and pain. God, he was _huge_. He stretched me farther then I ever had been before. And it was perfect. Spike waited for me to get used to his size, and then he started moving, and I followed suit.

He picked up the pace slamming into me on the bed, as I reached my hips up my slam against him just as hard, so hard and fast in fact, that it probably would have broken a normal human. Not Spike. I remembered back to the conversation where I hugged him when we escaped from the Initiative. "You won't break me". He was strong enough to take what I was giving and give it right back. As he lifted my leg to thrust deeper inside me, I did however vaguely wonder if we were going to break the bed.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I also remembered we were in a house full of people, so instead of screaming aloud like I felt like doing, I bite onto the junction between Spike's shoulder and neck. He growled, pulling back to thrust his manhood faster and further inside me then before.

And that's when the building bubble in my lower stomach exploded and I came harder then I ever had, screaming at the top of my lungs, "Spi-ike!"

He came immediately after, grunting in pleasure and collapsing beside me. The last thing I saw before passing out from exhaustion was Spike smile and planted a kiss on my forehead. Mumbling something about being love's bitch, he sighed and laid down beside me.

To tired to figure out what he was talking about, I let exhaustion win over and I fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter because updates are gonna be pretty sketchy over the next week or two because I lots of big exams coming up :/ but review and I'll try to get something posted soon. **


	27. Alone

**Buffy**

I woke to a strange clicking sound. I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness and looked around for the noise. I didn't see anything, but I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. I shivered at the wind that blew in from the open window. Pulling the comforter up around Spike and I to shield our naked bodies from the cold, I nestled back into his chest and his arms went back around me again.

I sighed in contentment, lifting my eyes up. There was just enough light coming in from the window to see Spike's face, his eyes closed in peaceful sleep. I smiled and lifted a hand to trace the details of his face. When I got down to his lips, they abruptly opened and my pointer finger fell into Spike's mouth.

The corners of his lips turned up into a smile and he bite down gently on my finger.

"Ow," I pouted.

Spike opened his eyes in amusement.

"That hurts. Why are vampires so obsessed with biting?" I complained with a small smile, tugging lightly to get my finger free, but he wouldn't release it.

"You seemed to have made a chew toy for yourself out of my shoulder just a little while ago," he winked, letting my finger out of his mouth as I looked down.

My eyes widened at the healing red bites that decorated the smooth surface of his pale skin around his neck and left shoulder. They weren't deep enough to dray blood, but deep nonetheless.

"I'm sorry," I frowned.

"Don't be. Vampires love to be bitten, especially on the neck," Spike smiled down at me, lifting a hand to caress my cheek and move the hair from my face to behind my ear.

I smiled to, now moving my finger to trace the bites I made. Those were mine, my marks on his skin and I had a strange sense of possessive satisfaction in them.

"Well you're in luck. I'm a biter," I giggled, glancing up at him.

"Me two," He wiggled his eyebrows with a grin, then before I could reply he had rolled us over so he was on top.

I frowned, something hard now poking me uncomfortable in the back.

"What is that?" I asked, sitting up a bit to feel the offending spot.

"I think we broke the bed," Spike chuckled.

"I'd expect nothing less,"

The words had passed my lips before I could think about them.

"Well, want to break it again?"

And we did. Many times.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Realizing that for some reason I wasn't laying on Spike's chest like the way I had fallen asleep, I reached out my arm to find him. My hand just met the softness of the bed. I frowned, opening my eyes and looking around. No bleached vampires.

I reached out my mind for his tingles. He wasn't in the house. I sat up, pulling the covers up around my now cold body. _._ Spike wouldn't leave, he knew how I felt about guys leaving before I woke up. Angel, Parker. He knew it would rip me apart to wake up alone. More then anyone.

Maybe he just doesn't care, a little voice that strangely sounded a lot like Angel whispered in the back of my mind. Maybe it was all a game, the voice continued. Mess with my feelings, get in my pants. Maybe it was all a lie. All this time. He was there when I confronted Parker. He knew what that would do to me. Maybe –

"Shut up!" I screamed aloud, suddenly feeling like I was going to throw up.

"B-Buffy?" Layla peeked in the door of the room, a frightened expression on her face.

"Oh, Layla! I'm sorry! That shut up it wasn't meant for you it was meant for…," I decided to just trail off, realizing how crazy finishing that sentence with "the voices in my head" might sound.

She smiled, obviously relieved.

"It's fine. Just wanted to let you know that William guy wants to see you when you're dressed. Breakfast will be ready in an hour," she told me, shutting the door before I could reply.

Good job Buffy, now you've scared her.

"Wait! Do you…uh, do you know where S-Spike is?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday. But I doubt he would leave. Especially after last night," she winked at me.

"What?" my eyes widened.

"My room is right next to this one. Sounded like you guys had fun last night. Loud fun. I had to listen to Skrillex on my iPod all night to block it out," she laughed.

I knew by the amused twinkle in her brown eyes that my face had just turned the shade of a ripe tomato. I gestured for her to come in and shut the door. She did, leaning against it and smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry. I won't tell. I'm glade you guys got together. You make an adorable couple. With the bleached hair and regular blond hair and everything it shouldn't work, but it does," she smiled.

No, it really shouldn't, I laughed softly. And it had nothing to do with our looks.

"Well do you know where he could have gone in the village or something?" I replied.

"I can take you to look if you want, but he wouldn't have gone far,"

"Why? He left me and William for dead when he went on his little joy walk and didn't even care I got shot with a spell," I crossed my arms over the blankets covering my chest and dared her to disagree.

She held back a smirk.

"And you should've seen him while you were passed out from Palo's magic. He was furious. He was so mad at himself for leaving you to think over his feelings, whatever that means, and then he almost ripped Palo's head off for hurting you. If Dad wasn't there, I think he would have. It was really weird, after you woke up he pretended like nothing was wrong," Layla explained.

My stomach fluttered at that. He had cared if I got hurt. And somehow, I already knew that, deep down.

"Wait, what feelings?" I asked, finding it hard to breath at the mention of Spike's feelings.

Layla raised an eyebrow, but just smiled.

"Not my place. Ask him,"

And she left. I jumped out of bed and began to dress, the only thought on my mind that I had to find Spike. Because along with the happy butterflies in my stomach, was also the feel of dread, as if something was horrible wrong.

"Big Bad's don't leave," Spike's voice echoed through my skull.

He wouldn't leave like this. I knew that with all of my being. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

**Layla**

Layla Waters had always prided herself on being able to read people. Grandmother, the pack's wise woman, said it was a very valuable trait to have. Layla agreed. It was very useful, being able to decipher people's intentions and motivations, and she had gotten quiet good at it over the years. Not that anything exciting had ever happened to her pack in her lifetime where she could use her skills to their full extent. Well, not until Buffy and Spike showed up.

She rolled her eyes. But those two, they were just transparent. It was ridiculous. Spike had told her before Buffy had woken up the other day that he hated her guts, and that she equally hated his. They were only working together to get home. Everyone else seemed to buy this, Spike and Buffy seemed to believe it as well, but not the youngest Waters. Over the short time the two blonde's had been there, Layla had often wondered just how blind one had to be before it was considered a medical condition. Because honestly, it was painfully obvious. They were completely in love. And completely perfect for each other. And they were both to stubborn to admit it.

Layla sighed. She would never understand adults.

**A/N: Aw, poor Buffy. What do you think happened to Spike?**

**Also I thought I should add that Layla's going to have more appearances then I originally planned in the next few chapters, so I felt the need to include a little of her POV. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and I love some of you are asking questions! So if you liked this chapter, go review please! **


	28. The Train Ride

**Buffy**

The second the door shut I was out of bed. A strong breeze from the window sent me pulling on my clothes quickly. When I was done, I hurried over to the window and pulled it shut. Huh. I furrowed my brow. I thought Spike had shut that window when we decided to play hide and seek inside.

I shrugged, realizing I had more important things to do then ponder over a window. First, talk to William. Then, most importantly, find Spike.

Only, the latter turned out to be harder then it seemed.

"Are you sure he didn't mention to you where he was going?" Layla asked as we made the walk back to the house after searching through the entire village and pack grounds to see if Spike had decided to explore.

According to everyone we came across, they hadn't seen him. And I couldn't feel his vamp tingles anywhere.

And then it clicked. God, I'm so stupid! Anne! We left her all alone and he probably went to see if she was alright. It seemed logical, and I sighed with relief. My gut twisted, not quiet buying it. I shushed it.

"He might've gone back to check on his mother back in London. Do you have any idea how to get back to the city from here?" I asked her.

And that's how William and I found ourselves on a train headed into London the next day.

"It was very nice of those Indians to lend us money to travel back to Mother and Spike," William had stopped playing with the fan above our seats by now, or the "magical wind device" as he called it.

"Yeah, they were really cool, letting us stay there and everything as well. And we call them Native American's now, its more respectful," I told him.

"Personally, I think Indian sounds cooler, but that's just me," a voice responded cheerfully from behind us.

"_Layla_?"

William and turned around in our seats to look behind us. Five minutes ago when we had gone to the food car, those two seats had been empty. Now, the one closest to the window was filed with a smiling Native American teenage girl who looked very pleased with herself.

"What are you doing on this train? How are you here?" I asked in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes like it should be obvious.

"You guys showing up the other day was the most exciting thing to ever happen since I was _born_. I wish I was alive when we had to move from America. I bet that was exciting! It's just, it's so boring back there, and I want some adventure! And you seem pretty cool, so I want to help you find Spike," Layla smiled brightly.

I sighed.

"_Please_ let me come with you! I brought money, and a map, and some of Grandmother's magic supplies. Please, please, _please_?" she begged sitting up in her seat to give me puppy dog eyes.

I looked to William for help.

"It seems young people are doing crazier things nowadays," he shrugged and turned back to the fan.

Thanks a lot.

"Look, Layla, I'd love for you to help us, I really would, but your parents don't know where you are. And I know it might seem exciting and fun, but this could be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt," I responded.

"Do your parents know where you are?" she retorted.

I was stunned into silence for a second. I was not expecting that.

"Well, no but-,"

"I can't really go back anyways, can I? Don't feel like jumping off a moving train, and the next stop is hours away. London is the one right after that. I can be useful, I promise. Please Buffy?" she actually stuck out her lip and blinked at me innocently.

I'm going to regret this.

"Fine, you can-,"

"YAY!" Layla catapulted herself over the back of our seats to land in between William and I and hug me.

"You're going back right after we find Spike," I warned her with a smile.

She nodded enthusiastically and gave us both another hug. I laughed, while William looked startled and started to clean his glasses.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Layla said as she pulled away from me to dig in her brown leather satchel for something.

"I found this in Spike's room while you were downstairs with my parents," she continued, handing me a ripped square of fabric.

I turned over the little piece of green in my hands and looked at her with confusion.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I don't know. I thought it might be important. I found it caught on the window while I was closing it," she shrugged.

I frowned. Window? Hadn't I closed that window? Must have just imagined that I did. No, it made a loud clicking noise when it moved. I defiantly closed it. Maybe I just didn't lock it the right way? I shook off the weird feeling that was settling in my stomach.

"Thanks, Layla," I stuffed it in my pocket, not wanting to look at it anymore.

"No prob," she smiled happily and turned to start a conversation with William.

I sighed, leaning my head against the window as the scenery flew by. Catching up on sleep and giving my brain a rest would be good, I decided and shut my eyes.

But all I could see when I closed my eyes was those piercing blue orbs that seemed to see everything, even when no one else could. I could hide things from Willow, Xander, Giles and Mom. I could even hide things from myself. But not Spike. Somehow, he seemed to see everything. The good and the bad in me. Whether I wanted him to or not.

Those thoughts would have put a smile on my face had I known where the man in question was, but the longer Spike was gone, the sicker I felt. I had William and Layla. But I felt so alone without him.

He's fine, I assured myself. Just visiting Anne. You'll get there and they'll be in that little hotel sipping tea or something equally as British and when you walk in he'll smile and run over and pick you up off the ground to spin you in the air and say how he's sorry he is to have caused me so much worry. That's what will happen.

I opened my eyes from the dream I had created, because as much as I wanted to believe it, my instinct was telling me different.

I sighed, shifting in my seat so I was facing the other way. Layla and William were talking animatedly about some poetry guy they both loved.

"So you actually met him?" Layla gasped, her big brown eyes getting even bigger.

"Yes! He gave a lecture while at I was in school at Cambridge. He was _fantastic_!" William then began describing the encounter with the other poet.

I'm not really a book kinda girl, and I don't really understand poetry, but I like it. It sounds pretty, all rhyming and stuff. That's why I signed up for the class back home. And its shorter then actual stories. That's a defiant plus. I suddenly wondered what it would be like if Spike read me poetry, his voice deep and husky like last night while we…ok mind. Time to shut up.

I decided to give them space to discuss what's-his-face so I excused myself to go sit in the less crowded seats behind us. Stretching out my limbs, I looked around the train. Not many people were on it, but there was a brunette couple a few rows ahead cuddling.

I whipped away the wetness that had begun to collect in my eyes and laid down over the two seats, pretending Spike's arms were around me as I fell myself to sleep.

**A/N: Not that much happens in this chapter, but what do you think of Layla joining the trip? Review if you liked it! Can we get to 75 reviews? Pretty please?**


	29. Weird Dreams

**Authors Note: I've been really busy with studying and final exams lately but those are over tomorrow (major yay!) and here's your prize for waiting! Hope you enjoy!**

It was all very confusing, as most Slayer dreams are. I started off running down a white hallway, not even knowing what I was running from. I turned a corner, and laying on the floor was Spike.

"Spike! Are you ok?" I rushed towards him, but it was like I was paralyzed.

I couldn't move a muscle, and all I could do was watch as two of the Initiative guys came out of nowhere to carry him off on a little cot.

"Spike!"

"Buffy?" his eyes opened to look at me.

"Spike, fight them! Don't let them take you away!"

"I can't move. They injected me with something," he replied sadly.

"It's ok, I'm coming to get you!" I yelled, and suddenly I could move.

I ran down the hall after them, but it seemed like the closer I got the farther away I was.

"Don't forget my coat. Flynn and Palo forgot it," he called to me and then he was gone and everything went dark.

What the hell did his duster have to do with anything? And then I heard it.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

Someone was shaking me awake. I bolted upright and my eyes flew open.

"Are you ok?" William asked, looking at me with concern.

He looked so much like Spike, it hurt. I looked away.

"Yeah. I'm peachy,"

* * *

**Giles **

"Peaches?" I asked, bewildered.

"And cheese," Willow added.

"Why on Earth would you have a vision about peaches and cheese attacking Buffy?" I demanded.

"Well you know how I've been hanging out with the girl from my Wicca group, Tara, recently and she showed me how to do all these new spells and-,"

I sighed.

"Yes, that's great, but Willow, the point?"

"Oh, right, well that letter Buffy left at the dorm the other day? About her feeling homesick and going back to her Mom's to stay for a few days? When I called Joyce about it after I got the note, she said Buffy was there and everything was ok. She was just feeling overwhelmed, ya know? Like on her first day. Well, it's been a few days and I just this morning called to see when she was coming back and if she wanted me to start getting her assignments and just fulfilling the best friend responsibilities and everything-,"

"Willow," I put up a hand to stop her rambling and put the other to my head to rub the headache from head.

The redheaded girl looked sheepish.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, I called and Joyce had no idea what I was talking about. Buffy's_ not_ there, and she's not at school. I was worried, so I decided to do one of the new spells I learned. It's supposed to show me what she's been doing while she's been gone, but I don't think I did it right because all I saw was peaches and cheese attacking Buffy," Willow replied.

My stomach dropped.

"Dear lord. She's missing?" I took off my glasses to clean them

"I think so. No one's seen her in days, Giles! What are we going to do?" Willow asked, concern for her best friend shining in her eyes.

I sighed.

"As much as I don't like how much magic you're using lately, I think we're going to have to do a locator spell," I bent down to get the necessary book from the bottom shelf.

"I'll go get the supplies from the Magic Box!" Willow jumped from her chair and hurried out the door.

I set the book on the table and went into the bathroom to find something to get ride of this bloody headache.

"Giles?" Willow came back inside.

"Yes, Willow?" I asked, sticking my head out of the bathroom.

"Is it alright if I bring Tara? She's much better at the magicing then me," Willow blushed and looked at her feet.

We've all been hearing an awful lot about Tara lately. And now blushing? Odd. But right now, Buffy was more important then whatever Willow had with this new girl.

"Certainly. Just hurry. Buffy could be in grave danger,"

* * *

**Buffy**

I was in grave danger of dying from boredom. Sleep was definitely out of the question. That dream was beyond weird. And I wish it was just weirdness, but every ounce of Slayer instinct told me that was a Slayer dream. What did it mean? Maybe it was showing the past, when we got captured by the Initiative? No, they never show the past.

I rubbed my temples. Couldn't the PTB ever send me a straight forward Slayer dream? Especially without Giles here to help me decipher it. I sighed. I really missed him, and the rest of the gang too. I wish Mom was here. She always knows what to do, even though she didn't know much about demon stuff. I guess it's just what Mom's do. An image of Spike popped in my head, sending a pang through my heart. I sighed again. Mom would know what to do about that to.

I shook my head, clearing those thoughts. No use in confusing myself with what I feel for Spike now. I just need to find him. Just focus on finding him, Buffy.

Are you sure he wants to be found? that little voice asked.

The seed of doubt wouldn't even plant itself this time. Because I knew deep down that Spike would never leave me. He'd said so himself numerous times, even though I kept being mean to him over and over again. I knew he wouldn't just leave, not even to visit Anne. But I had no other leads, so it was better then nothing. And if I focused on the chance that he might be hurt somewhere, or even dead, I would start balling. Or throwing up. Or both. I just needed to be positive. I was strong. Confused, but strong.

"He was so mad at himself for leaving you to think over his feelings, and then he almost ripped Palo's head off for hurting you," I remembered Layla's words.

Wait, but what feelings? Layla never said. Best not to think about that either.

I was saved from my own thoughts by the train coming to a stop at the London station. I got up out of my seat and after grabbing our stuff I followed William and Layla out of the car and into the noisy crowd.

I waved smoke out of my face and hurried out of the line of people trying to get on the train.

"Everyone got everything?" I asked.

The Native American girl and the bookish Englishman in front of me nodded their heads.

"Alright, let's go to the hotel we left Anne at,"

On the walk over, my mind kept wondering back to my dream. There was something there, but what? Grrr, I just couldn't place it. I stopped on the sidewalk, groaning angrily at my own stupidity. The green fabric. The clicking of the window. The dream of the soldier guys taking Spike away. They took him. The Initiative took him. From me.

But how did they find us? How did they sneak in that damn window without us hearing? Why didn't they take me? And what was all that about Spike's duster in my dream? Leave it to Spike to still be obsessed with his coat, even while he's in danger.

I had no idea what it all meant, but I knew Spike wouldn't be in Anne's hotel room when we arrived. In fact, I had a nagging feeling he wasn't even in this country anymore.

I ran the rest of the way, and sure enough when I burst through the door of Anne's room, I found her sipping tea. Alone.

After a quick introduction between Anne and Layla, and a brief reunion of hugs between William and his mother, I explained the situation. Leaving out the part of how Spike and I had hot steamy sex the night he was taken. Yeah, I decided to edit that part out for obvious reasons. Stumbling over a cover for why Spike and I were forced to sleep in the same room to Anne so that the story and dream would make sense, I looked over to find Layla trying not to smirk. Maybe it was a bad idea to let her come along.

"Well, we must find him immediately!" Anne declared.

I smiled at the love for her son in her eyes.

"My thoughts exactly. Only problem, I have no idea how to find the Initiative lab again, much less sneak in and get Spike back,"

Would've been nice if the dream had mentioned _that_. I started firing off ideas to the group.

"Maybe we could-,"

"Buffy dear, I'm sorry to interrupt you…but what on Earth is that?" Anne pointed to something over my shoulder.

I whipped around, searching the room out of the corner of my eye for weapons. A huge ball of yellowish energy was moving slowly towards me.

"Really?" I looked towards the ceiling, "Couldn't you at least have the bad stuff line up and have it come one at a time?"

No answer. I sighed, returning my gaze to the yellow bally thing.

"Well, let's get this over with," I was too tired and worried about Spike for my usual banter and quips, but the floating ball didn't seem to mind.

I punched out at it, but my hand went right through. Ok, then. I tried to pull it back out, but it was stuck.

"Great," I grumbled.

"Buffy!" Anne cried as the ball seemed to grow and bring me into the center of the energy.

It didn't hurt, but it wouldn't let me out either. William, Anne and Layla reached in their hands to try and pull me out, but only accomplished getting pulled in themselves.

"Oops," Layla said, as we all watched the yellow bubble completely close around us.

The ball started glowing and Anne clutched onto William's arm. We couldn't even see the hotel room anymore. I crossed my arms after trying one last time to punch it, but failing.

"This sucks. I hate when I can't punch stuff," I pouted.

"I think it worked, that's defiantly our Buff-ster,"

And suddenly, the bubble was gone and William, Anne, Layla and I were standing in a very familiar looking living room.

"Giles?"

**A/N: Anyone get the whole peaches and cheese reference? Review who you think they represent, I'm mentioning everyone who gets it right next chapter, so review! **


	30. Back Home

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait! I usually don't take this long to update, but I was so sick the last couple days and didn't feel like lifting my head up, never mind writing. And 8 reviews on the last chapter along, you guys are awesome, keep it up!**

**Last chap I said I'd mention every who got the Peaches and Cheese reference right, so here they are:**

**Peaches/Angel: **

**CJ Clarkson**

**CailinRua**

**Annie969Summer**

**Emerald**

**Peaches/Angel and Cheese/Riley:**

**lil'hottmama1989**

**Congratulations lil'hottmama1989! You're the only one who got both! The Peaches one is pretty obvious I think but if the rest of you are confused about why the cheese is Riley, it's because when Riley asks Willow about things to talk to Buffy about in an episode in Season 4, Willow says cheese, and then Riley offers her cheese at that party at his sorority. Weird I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to represent him. Anyway, this note is getting way to long, so happy reading!**

_Last Chapter: And suddenly, the bubble was gone and William, Anne, Layla and I were standing in a very familiar looking living room. _

"_Giles?" _

"Buffy!" Everyone was yelling and pushing to get into the group hug that seemed to engulf me.

"Hey guys, I can't breathe," I gasped out.

Everyone but my mom reluctantly backed away.

"We were so worried! Why would you leave like that? Did you have to kill Angel again? Are you ok?" Mom pulled away to worriedly look me over.

"Mom, Mom, I'm fine. No, it had nothing to do with Angel. It's…it's a long story," I hugged her again, breathing in her perfume and natural calming Mom scent.

"Well, would you mind explaining why Spike has George Washington hair?" Xander demanded.

"And why you haven't staked him?" Giles added.

"And who are the other two?" Willow gestured behind me.

I pulled away from Mom and looked at William, who was staying silent and squeezing his mother's arm, who looked slightly afraid but I could tell she was trying hard not to show it. Layla however smiled brightly.

"My name's Layla Waters. I'm a werewolf from England, but my families originally from America," she exclaimed.

"And this is William and Anne," I gestured to the other two.

"Buffy, I do believe we've already met Spike, though rather unfortunate as that might be," Giles looked concerned, as though I might have bumped my head and forgotten everything.

I groaned internally. This was going to be a lot of explaining.

"No, this isn't Spike. Well, not yet anyway. This is William Pratt. The _human_. And this is his mother," I replied.

I looked around at all the Scoobies, plus a new face Willow had told me about a few times. Tara? Well, either way, she looked like the only one who even believed me.

"I see", Giles responded slowly, "And how is it that you happened to come across William Pratt. The _human_?"

I crossed my arms.

"Don't look at me like that! All accusy and stuff. I didn't do anything wrong. You're the one to blame, Giles. You could've mentioned the Gem of Amarra time travels," I told him.

He looked shocked.

"Time travel?" He replied, frowning, bending down to get a book from his shelf.

"Yup. Hence the human Spike and his mom," I sighed.

"But what about Lily?" Xander asked.

"_Layla_," she put her hand on her hip and gave him a look.

Oh boy.

"She's from our time. I met her in England, and she wanted to tag along," I explained.

"Wait, I thought you said you time traveled. You were in England to?" Mom demanded.

"Yeah, when the ring returned us home to our time it dropped us off in modern day London for some reason," I told them.

"Why are they here in our time?" Willow asked, smiling at the Pratt's kindly.

"No idea," I sat down in a chair, suddenly really tired, while Giles flipped through his book.

"Buffy, may I see the gem? Because nowhere in here does it say anything about time travel-," Giles began but I cut him off.

"Oh my God. Spike! I have to save him," I sprang out of my chair.

"What happened to him? Did he drown in a bottle of bleach?" Xander scoffed.

"No," I snapped defensively.

Oops. Everyone turned to look at me curiously, except for Layla and Anne who exchanged smug smiles. I sighed, rolling my eyes to the ceiling. I was defiantly not ready to explain _that_ part of my adventure to them, much less myself.

"Look, it's kinda, really complicated…but we became…friends, over the trip-,"

"Wait, Bleach Boy went with you back in time?" Xander looked outraged.

"Don't call him that," Mom and I said at the same time.

I looked over at her, surprised.

"He's a nice boy. He never tried to hurt me once when I made hot chocolate for him, I don't know why you all go on about him so much. He was so sweet. I felt so bad when that girl broke up with him," she said.

I smiled at her. Mom never liked me being with Angel because he was a vampire. But Spike was a vampire, and she knew that, but she didn't seem to care. "It's not about what you are, it's about what you do," she had told me once while helping me with my diversity homework in middle school.

"Ew," Xander ruined the moment.

I shot him a glare and he shut up. I missed all of them like crazy, and I wished I could stay and catch up, but Spike was missing and I needed to find him.

"Say what you want, but Spike protected me for weeks and I'd be dead if it wasn't for him. Now I'm going to return the favor," I declared, headed towards the door.

Layla, William and Anne followed, everyone else looked slightly shocked wondering what had come over me.

As I shut the door, I heard Xander exclaim rather loudly, "Wait, did she say _weeks_?"

**Review!**


	31. The Plan

**Authors Note: Hope everyone had a good weekend! It was so cold up here in New England, I almost froze skiing yesterday. Anyway, be happy if your somewhere warmer! Sorry if this chapter is boring, but it's a good old Scooby meeting! I miss those and plus, Buffy is just realizing more of her feelings for a certain vamp. So it had to be done. Hope you like it anyway! **

"So, where are we going?" Layla asked once we got to the sidewalk outside Giles's apartment.

"That's a good question," I sighed, putting my hands on my hips.

I'm the Slayer, not the Evil Finder. Evil is supposed to come to me, not hide in fancy labs under the ground.

"Buffy!" I heard Willows voice and the sound of many feet running up behind me.

I watched as the most important people in my life joined me on the sidewalk.

"Yes?" I crossed my arms and braced myself for whatever speech they had prepared to stop me.

"We just got you back, we're not loosing you again," Mom smiled.

I raised my eyebrows, surprised but skeptical.

"What are you saying?"

"We don't understand why you feel this need to save Spike, but we trust you if what you're saying is true and he did help you, I guess we do owe it to him to save him," Willow told me.

I smiled and pulled her over for a hug. I could tell they all had reservations, especially Xander, but they were willing to put that aside and trust me. My heart swelled.

"I really missed you, Will", I told her when I pulled away, and I looked around to the rest, "All of you,"

That started another round of group hugs, but I quickly put a stop to it.

"Hug time later. We have a vampire to save," I apologized.

"Damn. I thought that would distract her," I heard Xander mumble to Willow, who promptly elbowed him in the ribs.

"So then Buffy, where did you say Spike was?" Giles asked.

"We think he's at the Initiative," I replied.

"Sounds sketchy," Oz spoke for the first time.

I nodded my agreement. You have no idea.

"And where would that be?" Mom asked.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, uh…," I trailed off.

"We don't know," Layla supplied helpfully.

"To the books!" Willow declared, linking her arm through mine and we headed back inside, everyone else following us.

* * *

"Can you get me that book on technology demons?" Giles asked Xander, while going in to make some tea.

Everyone had filed back into Giles's apartment to start the research party on the Initiative. I tapped my foot, resisting the urge to yell at Giles that there was no time for his weird English beverage urges. Spike was in trouble, and every second making tea those army scientist freaks could be dissecting him. Instead, I took a deep breath. Getting hysterical wasn't going to solve anything.

"Hold on", Xander was calling to Giles from the bookcase, "I just can't figure out your crazy system,"

I could see Giles sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"System? It's called the alphabet," He came out of the kitchen to get the book himself.

"Huh. So it is," Xander replied.

Tara giggled while Willow rolled her eyes. I noticed they were sitting oddly close together on the couch, while Oz was much farther away on Willows other side. I furrowed my brow. Weird. Will and I will defiantly have to have some girl talk and catch up on everything that's happened.

"So, Buffy. Tell us everything you know about these Initiative technology demons," Giles was saying.

"Well, that's just it. I don't think they're demons. Professor Walsh said-,"

"Professor Walsh? Our psychology teacher?" Willow replied in disbelief.

More like psycho teacher.

"That's the one. Anyway, she seemed like was in charge of the whole thing, or pretty high up in command. She said they were working with the Watcher's Council to hunt demons. Their army guys kidnapped Spike, William and I when we were in London. They wanted to put us in little cages and document us, like lab rats," I shuddered.

"Wow," Oz said.

"They were rather uncivilized, even in this times standards," William added, wrinkling his nose so he looked like a cute little pug dog.

I nodded my agreement. It's my job, my sacred duty, to protect people and kill demons. But prolonging it and putting them in cages, letting them starve to death, it's wrong.

"If they already brought you in once, why would they bring Spike in again?" Mom wanted to know.

"Well they didn't really let us go, we escaped. As for why it was just Spike, I have no idea. I woke up and he was just…gone," I tried not to show how much that had affected me.

Mom gave me an odd look while Layla sighed somewhere behind me. I ignored them.

"So how do you know he's actually at this Initative?" Giles asked, coming out of the kitchen with his tea.

I shifted in my seat. Talking about that night is so not comfortable, especially with Xander looking at me all suspiciously.

"Slayer dream. And Layla found a piece of their army uniforms on Spike's window. Plus, I woke up to clicking in the middle of the night," I explained.

I got out the green piece of material and put it on the table.

"Wait, _why_ were you in the bedroom of the Evil Undead?" Xander demanded.

I tried my hardest not to blush or stutter.

"There weren't enough rooms, so we had to bunk together," I quickly told them the same thing I had told Anne.

"Do you know where the Initiative is, Buffy?" Mom asked.

"That's sorta the problem. I have no idea,"

"Oh well", Xander said loudly, "Tried our hardest,"

"I could do a locator spell using the fabric. It would bring you to the guy whose army suit it belongs to. Find him…," Willow began.

"Find the Initaitve, find Spike. Will, you're a life saver!" I smiled at her.

"I try," she smiled back.

"I have magic supplies!" Layla, happy to be helpful, said and hurried over to Willow who began to look through the contents of the teenagers bag.

I breathed a little sigh of relief. We had a plan. Plans are good. Plans get stuff done. Soon I would be able to go off and stop Professor Walsh and her crazy gun-carrying TA's and get back my vampire. The thought that it was already to late was too gut-wrenching to even consider. Because whether or not I liked it, I had begun to care for Spike over our little adventure. Deeply. And it was scary. Really scary. But scarier still was the thought that I could never see him again.

I blinked my eyes, trying to push back the tears. Why hadn't they taken me too? At least we would be together then. It seemed like we could figure anything out if we had each other. And now, even though I was surrounded by people, I was alone. I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly feeling as though I would break into a million little pieces if I wasn't held together.

"Are you alright, dear?" Anne asked, putting a hand on my shoulder in concern.

"Yeah. I…I just need him back," I whispered so only she would hear.

She smiled sadly.

"I know,"

She walked away, giving me my space and I realized the whole thing was very Spike-like. She could see how upset I was over him being gone. I had learned Anne, like Spike, was usually annoyingly insightful, way more insightful than they had any right to be anyway, in my opinion.

But I didn't want to think about that right now, I needed to get back to the planning. But all I wanted to do was go back to that night in that cabin room and lay in his arms again. To kiss him and run my hands through the short gelled hairs that were actually a lot softer then they looked. Sort of like him.

**Review! The 100th reviewer gets to name a new character!**


	32. The Call

**Authors note: Glad everyone didn't think the last chap was boring! And also I want to thank ****CailinRua**** for the awesome review and completely getting where I was coming from in the last chapter and understanding what I was trying to do with the separation and Buffy's feelings and everything. Sorry this one is short, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. Anyway, now on to the story!**

Fifteen minutes later, Willow had organized all the magic stuff we need on the floor and was drawing the magic circle with white powder.

"This is crazy. You know this is crazy," Xander whispered loudly to Giles.

"What would you like me to do?" Giles replied, irritated.

I clenched my fists, but ignored them, focusing on helping Willow by finding the spell in her book. I looked around, but no one else was hearing them.

"We should've called when this whole thing started with Buffy missing. We should've known _Spike_ would have something to do with it. The situation is getting out of control. We need help, she won't listen to us. She can't go in there hardly knowing anything about them, completely unprepared like this just for _Spike_!" Xander whisper-shouted, sounding equally pissed off as Giles.

Called? Called who? What were they talking about?

"Lower your voice," Giles snapped softly.

"He just better show up in time," Xander warned before stomping to the other side of the room and falling into a moody silence.

I didn't realized how hard I was clutching the book in anger until the page I was holding ripped out. I sighed, going to get the tape in the kitchen to fix it. I opened the draw and shuffled through the random stuff.

"I think Giles put it back in the next one over," Tara said.

I looked up to where she was making coffee on the counter. I looked in the draw over and there it was.

"Thanks," I told her, taking it out and closing the draw to lean against it.

"No problem," she smiled shyly and went back to the coffee making.

"I'm Buffy. You're Tara, right? Willows new friend?" I asked her.

"Yeah. B-but don't worry! I'm not trying to steal W-willow away, you're still her b-best friend I-I-," she started while nervously looking up at me, blushing.

I gave her a friendly smile.

"There's always room for more friends. Welcome aboard," I told her.

She relaxed and smiled back at me.

"T-thanks, Buffy," Tara tucked her dark blond hair behind her ear.

I nodded and looked the floor. She seemed really nice and understanding. She had that aura about her that just made you want to spill your guts because you knew she wouldn't judge. I didn't know what she thought about the situation, but I felt like I owed her an explanation.

"Look, Tara, I know what they must have told you about Spike, but -," I began.

"None of my business. Or theirs, for that matter. They're just concerned because they love you, but ultimately, it's your life, and your decision. Everyone deserves a second chance, even demons,"

She didn't seem like the type to cut people off, but I could tell she felt strongly about it. She didn't even stutter.

"Thank you," I held up the tape, but we both knew that's not what I was talking about.

She smiled knowingly.

"O-of course,"

I went back into Giles's living room and I noticed Xander was no where to be found. Maybe it's for the best, he can cool off and come back more reasonable. Willow waved me over and I hurriedly tapped the book back together and she began to chant.

The green army fabric glowed after a few seconds, and I took that as a good sign. It began to move over the map of the world that was laid out. It stopped moving and settled over California.

"They're here in California now! Can you tell what town?" I asked Willow, bouncing up and down slightly in my sitting position. I was itching to just run out that door and take these soldier freaks down once and for all, but even I knew that wasn't practical right now. Deep breath, Buffy. He's gonna be fine.

Willow laid the map of Sunnydale out on the floor. I furrowed my brow.

"Will, we don't know they're in…oh, right. Hellmouth,"

It explained it all in that one word. Everyone in the room nodded, "Hellmouth,"

Willow repeated the chanting and the spell stuff from before. I waited anxiously as the material slowly moved across to…UC Sunnydale?

"The evil army guys are at school?" Oz asked.

"Yup, seems like it," Willow replied.

"I do hope he's alright," Anne frowned, and sniffled.

William hugged her to his side and I looked over at her, realizing I probably looked the same a little while ago.

"Me to," I told her.

"But we're getting him back", I looked around, settling my gaze on Giles and Xander, who had just returned to the group from wherever he had disappeared to, "No matter what," I finished, determinedly.

Everyone nodded, some less enthusiastic then the rest, but looked to me to see what to do next nevertheless.

"Then let's go. Once we're on campus, we can stop by our room to get weapons and we can do another spell to find the exact location of the Initiative guys and make them give us Spike," I got up and determinedly walked to the door.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and left Giles' apartment behind me. I felt like a general leading my troops into war. I just hoped it wasn't a suicide mission.

**Review! The 100th reviewer gets to name a new character!**


	33. The Last Resort

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait guys, my laptop was having major tantrums for days and wouldnt let me log on to . I got a new one yesterday, but of course, its taking forever to setup. So I still have to use my old one for now, and its being really annoying and uncooperative. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully I'll get my new computer all set up and working soon. Also, because of the computer issues, spell check wasnt working so there will probably be more errors then usual so sorry in advance! Thank you for everyone being patient! **

The PBT decided to throw a small ounce of help my way. It was Saturday morning. And for everyone who's ever been to any type of school, you'll know that means sleeping in. The campus grounds were completely empty of life, except for the few hangover freshman stumbling back to their dorms from passing out at whatever party they were at the night before. I figured they were to far gone to question what we were doing coming from my dorm with a crossbow and battle axes. My suspicion was confirmed when a girl literally walked into a pole.

"Ouch, I hope she's going to be ok," Mom watched with worry as the girl got back up and crawled the rest of the way to her dorm.

"Those poles, they hurt. I would know. I was _thrown_ into one," Xander grumbled, giving me a meaningful look.

"You don't have to come," I crossed my arms.

"Guys, guys. I think this is it," Willow dropped to her knees and put her hands down in the grass.

"Are you sure?" Giles asked, skeptically.

"This is where the magic points, I just don't know…," Willow trailed off, pushing and pulling at the earth, but nothing happened.

Layla and Tara got down on their knees to help her, but all that was uncovered was dirt, dirt and more dirt.

"Hey!" Xander brightened up at the sight of something behind me, "Isn't that Riley?"

I froze as someone jogged up to our group.

"What are you doing out this early on a Saturday?" Xander asked.

"Just taking a…Buffy?"

I turned around, angrily crossing my arms and lifting my eyes to his. I could tell he was surprised to see me, but he recovered quickly.

"Good to see you again," he smiled, and if I weren't the Slayer, I would have missed the quick glance around he gave, subtly checking out his escape options.

Because he thinks I'm a vampire, I remembered. And he knows I'd want Spike back. I raised my eyebrows.

"Actually, it's not so good to see you again. Last time we met, you tried to kill me," I smiled brightly at him and his eyes widened at my bluntness.

"Buffy!" several people said, surprised at my behavior towards Riley. Oops. I told them about Walsh, but I forgot to mention Riley.

"Wha…uh…I," He looked at the humans surrounding us.

"They know," I cut over his lame excuses.

He raised his eyebrows in shock, but I could see wheels turning in his head.

"_What_ is going on?" Giles demanded.

I didn't reply. My eyes didn't leave Riley's. To think, everyone said he was so _nice_. Turns out, he really kidnaps people…well, vampires…whatever. My blood was boiling, I was so mad at him.

"Good", he said finally, "Then I can do this,"

His hand quickly went to the inside pocket of his jacket, but I was faster. I caught his wrist and jerked him to the side so he fell. I was beyond pissed, and the thought of breaking his bones was a comforting one, but I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Look, I don't think your all bad. You're just assisting a psychotic teacher. Whatever, it happens. But you can make up for it by telling me where he is," I glared down at him on the ground.

He rubbed his wrist, getting up.

"Who?" he played dumb.

I gritted my teeth.

"_Spike_,"

"What does Riley have to do with-," Xander began but I held up a hand to silence him.

"_Riley _is part of the Initiative," I explained.

"And proud to be. We protect the innocent and kill evil," he puffed up his chest slightly.

I clenched my fists, digging my long nails into my palm.

"So you stole my vampire, _and_ my job?" I demanded loudly.

Ok, _now_ I'm pissed.

"What are you talking about?" Riley spat.

Before I could reply, Giles stepped up to me.

"Buffy, this isn't a good place to have this conversation…," Giles looked around.

The campus was still deserted, but it was getting later, and people would start appearing soon. And if I wanted Riley to really help, I knew this would be a long and hard convo. But really, what choice did we have? Willow's spell led us to a whole lot of nothing. He was the last resort.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I don't know what you are, but if you want Hostile 17 back, your not on our side," Riley shot daggers at me while slowly backing up.

"It's not all black and white, Riley. Sometimes it blurs, and it's hard to tell what's right and wrong. Trust me, I know. But this Initiative gig, I believe that it probably started out as a good thing, and that you still believe what you're doing is good, but its turning into something bad," I told him.

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_," he crossed his arms.

"Riley, please, we won't hurt you we just want to talk," Willow went to touch his arm lightly.

He shrugged her off, and looked like he was about to leave. I sighed. I didn't like hitting humans, and Tiffany didn't really deserve it, but Riley defiantly did.

We made Xander carry the unconscious TA back to Giles' apartment to tie him up and start negotiations.

**Review!**


	34. Sunset - Dedicated to Jim

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and that this is so short. A friend of mine passed away in a car accident on Tuesday night and it's been hard to do anything since then, never mind write. I don't know yet when the next update will be because I didn't write ahead this week like I usually do and I'm busy with funeral stuff, and I'm sorry about that but you'll just have to be patient with my updates for a while. I'll try for next weekend. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend, his family, and all our friends who loved him. Classes aren't the same without your huge smiling lighting up the room. RIP Jimmy 3 **

**I know I already said this in my little story Fate, but I'm gonna say it again; to everyone reading this, please, do me, and everyone who loves you a favor, put on a seatbelt. It literally kills me to type this, but everyone knows Jim would be here if he did that night. So please, just put it on.**

**On a happier note…enjoy the update and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Negotiations were not going to well. Riley was absolutely refusing to tell us anything about the Initiative. Seems they train you on these types of situations in the military. Damn.

"I don't think you get it, I'm never telling _you_ anything," he refused to even look up at me, just stared straight ahead like he'd been doing since he woke up.

"No, I don't think _you_ get it. _We're_ the good guys here," I gestured to everyone who was crowded back in Giles apartment, sitting on various furniture around the room. Anne hadn't been feeling well and William had taken her up to the bedroom to take a nap a few minutes ago. I was worried about her, and it was making me more anxious. Who knew how long she had left?

"That white haired guy in the trench coat was a vampire. A _demon. _Are you saying he's a good guy?" Riley demanded, interrupting my thoughts.

"_No_," Xander replied quickly.

"Yes," I told him confidently.

"Buffy…a good guy?" Willow asked skeptically.

She looked like she wanted to believe me, but was having a hard time. Hell, I probably wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, but it was true. Spike had changed, he was different now. It had been ingrained in our heads for so long that demons were evil, and now suddenly one, without a soul, was good? Difficult to digest, I understood that.

"I don't think all demons are bad. I think some can be good," Oz said in his usual quiet but powerful voice.

"Some want to be good guys," Tara nodded.

"Some turn out to be very helpful members of society," Anya added.

I didn't know Tara's deal, maybe she was a demon, too like Oz? Or maybe an ex-demon, like Anya? I nodded and smiled at them.

"He's not evil anymore. He could've hurt me so many times, could've killed me that first day. But he didn't. And he's changed even more. I trust him. Completely. Now you need to trust me," I told the gang.

They were my family, and I didn't exactly know what Spike and I were to each other, but I couldn't stand them hating and fearing him. He was so soft on the inside, loving and insecure. I sighed sadly, feeling the pang of loss in my heart. I missed him more then words could say.

"We trust you," Mom smiled encouragingly at me.

I smiled in relief back. Riley scoffed.

"Whatever. You're all a bunch of crazies to believe her, he's a vampire. He's a murder and will kill you all in your sleep the second he has the chance,"

I sighed in defeat and slumped against the wall. This wasn't going anywhere. It was hopeless.

"Buffy, are you ok?" Willow came over to put a hand on my shoulder in concern.

"I just need some fresh air," I walked past the group and out the door into the cool air, stopping on the doorstep for a minute to admire the sunset. Wait.

Shit, when did it get so late?

"Be careful. And be back soon. We'll keep working on Riley," Giles called.

I nodded and closed the door before they could see my tears fall.

**Review please.**


	35. Angels and Demons

**Authors Note: Prepare yourselves, this chapter is really monumental and an important one. And just for the record, I don't hate Angel exactly, but this might not be a chapter for anyone to read who likes him. But then again, this is a Spuffy story, so why would Angel fans be here anyway? **

**Oh before I forget again, the winner of the 100****th**** review and the character that's going to appear in the story soon is No Safe and Sound! Congrats! And everyone watch for the character they created. **

**Alright, I think that's it, enjoy the chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. Ok, I'm too excited and I have to go before I give anything away!**

* * *

**Angel**

When Angel left for LA, he thought Buffy would move forward. Take care of her mom, get an education, maybe have a few college boyfriends, hangout with her group of friends and maybe make new ones, and of course save Sunnydale and probably the world again. He thought Buffy would move _forward_. Not move _on_.

He expected her to date other people if only briefly, because of course he had said they were over. But he never wanted that, he couldn't let her go; it wasn't in his nature, how his mind worked. But he did realize she would find other people attractive and college boys will be college boys and go after pretty girls like Buffy, but he never in a million years expected what he heard when Angel picked up the phone that day.

That Buffy wanted to rescue _Spike_. Xander thought she was having romantic feelings for _Spike_. Angel expected her to still be in love with _him_, instead according to Xander she was upset over his annoying little rat of a grand-childe? It was times like these when Angel wondered why he hadn't killed the little pain in his ass a century ago.

He couldn't believe it though, he _wouldn't_. Angel realized Spike wasn't fat or bad-looking, if it wasn't for the mama's boy nerdy pathetic poet act and those hideous glasses way back when, Angel suspected he would've been popular with the London crowd, especially the woman. Angel helped him out of his shell after he was turned. He sort of liked the guy back then. But no, little Willy decides to bite him in the ass as thanks and try to take Drusilla. That was when Angel decided that he couldn't stand Spike, and after everything Spike did to him, Buffy suddenly decides that she doesn't care and that she wants to help the little bleached psychopath.

Angel had taught Spike everything, and now he returns the favor by trying to steal Buffy.

They say don't hate the player, hate the game. But when you invented the rules, losing really stinks. And Angel _hated_ to loose.

Guess he was going back to Sunnydale.

* * *

**Buffy**

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

I shifted the backpack uncomfortably. It was the first time I had seen him since…since he left. I took a deep breath and looked up into his brown eyes. The fact that no feelings rose didn't escape my attention.

"Xander called me. Something about an Initiative kidnapping…_Spike_?" Angel said his name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

So that's what they were talking about. Why would Xander call Angel? He hates Angel. But, I guess he likes him more then Spike.

"Look", Angel began, obviously seeing emotion run across my face, "Don't blame Xander because he called me, I want to be here to help you,"

He gave me those puppy-dog eyes that I would've fallen for as a high school girl, but I wasn't that girl anymore. Everything that's happened, everything I've been through…I've grown up, and I've changed.

"So, you want to be around me, but only when there are bad guys running around?" I crossed my arms.

I may have matured, but his leaving still had hurt.

"Buffy, this isn't about us-," he began, talking to me like I was a child.

He _always_ did that. I forgot how annoying it was.

"Then who is it about, Angel? Because for me, it's about helping Spike," I told him.

"Well yes, Xander did mention your little adventure with my grand-childe…," he trailed off, running a hand through his dark hair.

"What about it?" I demanded, getting angry now.

How dare he come in here and think he gets to tell me how to run my life _again_. Because that's where this was going, I knew it. This wasn't about stopping the Initiative, it was about stopping my feelings for Spike.

"I don't know what happened on the trip, Buffy, but Spike can be a very good actor when he wants to be. He's impatient, but for the chance to kill a Slayer, he'd wait. Wait the whole trip just to get close to you and then finish you before you could think to stop him," Angel explained.

"He wouldn't do that. He's not like that anymore. He's changed," I replied, glaring up at him.

"He doesn't have a soul, Buffy," Angel replied exasperated.

"Good. He won't go crazy when have sex,"

I knew that was probably crossing some line by the shocked and guilty expression that crossed Angel's face, but I kind of didn't care. I was pissed.

"Do you have a death wish?" He finally shook himself from his stupor to glare at me.

"Because that's what you'll be, if you go in there and rescue Spike; dead. Maybe not that day, or the next. Maybe not that week, or even that month. He'll wait, but the time will come when your back is turned and he'll strike, just when you're least expecting it. Is that what you want to be, Buffy? To be the third Slayer on his belt?" He yelled.

"Who do you think you are, coming in here and telling me what to do like I'm still some kid? Well guess what Angel, _you_ left. You decided being here, around me was too hard for you. That all this wasn't worth it. You made your choice. I'm making mine,"

And I turned around. And I took Harmony's stupid little unicorn backpack with Spike's stuff and I walked away.

"Buffy! I love you, I'm trying to keep you safe!" I heard him call.

There is was. Still, after everything, it was _still_ all about him. I stopped, and I heard him run through the headstones to catch up to where I was. I turned back around, perfectly calm and collected but inside I was practically seeing red. I wanted to hurt him like he had hurt me, to yell and scream and tell him to go to hell. Again. But I stayed calm.

"You left me. And at first, I didn't think I was ever going to get over you. But then I went to 1880, and everything changed. It took me awhile, but I realized that I didn't love you anymore. I never really did. Because true love never fades, not unless it was all a lie," I was looking at him, but I couldn't see him and it didn't matter, because really, this time it was about me.

"Buffy…," he reached out a hand like he wanted to stop what I was saying.

But I couldn't even see it. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts and I realized something that had been in front of my face the entire time. My heart beat sped up and I smiled to myself. I had just been to blind to even see it.

"I loved you Angel. But, I was never _in_ love with you. But…I am in love with someone else. And they're in trouble, so I have to go,"

And this time, _I_ left.

**What do you guys think? Buffy finally realized! Good? Bad? Review and let me know!**


	36. Another Taken

**Authors Note: Sorry for the longish wait guys, I hope you like it!**

* * *

I ran all the way back to the Scooby gang, a huge silly smile on my face.

I love him. I love Spike. God, I have to get him back!

But when I found the door of Giles ripped off its hinges and crumpled to the ground, my smile faded, being replaced by fear.

"Guys? Giles? Mom?" I called into the apartment, stepping over the doorway into the dark room.

"Buffy!" I heard Mom cry and she appeared from in the kitchen, running over to give me a hug.

"What happened?" I demanded, once everyone got out from their hiding places since they realized it was me.

"The army guys came. Apparently Riley was wearing a bloody tracking device," Giles answered my question, rubbing his forehead while looking around to survey the damage to his home.

"They took Riley?" I sighed.

There goes any chance of negotiating a trade off or something. Now where back to square one again. Great.

"And Willow," Xander replied.

I froze. Deep breaths, Buffy. Don't get hysterical.

"But why? She's just a human. Well, she's a witch, but I'm sure they have plenty of those. Why would they take her?" I demanded of the room.

"We don't know. We couldn't stop them. They're strong, Buff. Way stronger then regular men should be," Xander rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, then we'll just have to be stronger," I shrugged out of Mom's hug and made my way to the weapons and pulled out my crossbow.

"Buffy, I know how hard this is, with Spike, and now Willow, but we can't go off rushing into the lions den," Giles came over to stay next to me as I loaded the crossbow.

I stopped and looked him in the eye.

"I'm not waiting for them to come attack us again, Giles. We need the element of surprise. They won't expect us to strike back this soon. And we don't know how long they'll keep Will and Spike…," I couldn't say alive, so I let my sentence trail off and started gathering weapons again.

I cleared my throat and turned around to face everyone in the room.

"You all said you were with me earlier, but if you want to back out now, you can. Either way, I'm going. Even if I'm going alone," I told them, my tone determined.

"Well, I'm not going if we all have to wear those unicorn backpacks," Layla pointed to the forgotten object still attached to my back.

"That's ok", I took it off and put it on the table, "Because you're not going,"

No one backed out. Everyone agreed Layla would stay behind to watch over Anne in the apartment. Both parties were angry and full of objections.

"I want to help!"

"That's my son you're going to save!"

"The whole reason I came was to go on an adventure!"

"I won't let you go in there without me!"

"I'm perfectly capable of helping with the rescue even though I'm young!"

"I'm perfectly capable of helping with the rescue even though I'm old!"

"This is the most exciting thing ever, I'm not staying behind!"

"Me either!"

"Why can't you have Xander watch Anne? I'll be more help then him!"

"Hey! I'm standing right here. And I'm helpful!" Xander glared at Layla and she glared right back.

"Guys, guys. I'm sorry Layla and Anne, but this is for your own safety. I'm the Slayer, and I say you two are going to have to stay here, my Mom will be with you," I watched as both their faces fell.

"Fine," they answered in unison and Layla helped Anne have a seat on the couch where they both continued to sulk.

"Wait, no, _I'm_ not staying!" Mom suddenly said.

"Both Mom's and everyone below the age of eighteen are staying here, that's final. Right Giles?" I crossed my arms to look at my former watcher.

Mom crossed her arms and did the same.

"_Rupert_?"

"Well, y-you see…," He faltered under both our gazes.

Giles never could stand up to my mother. If I didn't know better I'd say there was something going on there. No time for that now though.

"You're staying here," I told my Mom, giving her a hug before she could respond.

She sighed in defeat.

"Be safe," she whispered, pulling away to smile at me.

"Always," I replied.

We spent the next half an hour getting the weapons ready and Giles did a spell to use Spike's possessions that I found to track him. For some reason it led us to Lowell house.

Everyone was getting ready inside while I helped Giles load the weapons in his car. We had been silent the whole time, both wrapped up in our own thoughts and worries when suddenly he spoke.

"You know Buffy, I hate having to say this, but you should be prepared that…,"

"That what?" I stood up and looked at him.

"That it's… too late," he looked away.

I kept my face neutral. Slayer mode on, emotions off.

"I can't afford to think like that, Giles," I returned to my work.

Don't cry. Not now.

"Buffy, it's just…Spike can take a lot more abuse than Willow, and from what you've told me, even he didn't fair very well. Besides her new powers, she's still only human. Just…be prepared," he whispered, squeezing my arm.

I nodded at him, and thought over his words. How do you prepare for two people you love to die?

"Do you think it's to late?" I replied.

I saw the look cross his face.

"It's been hours since they took her, a day since they took Spike…Buffy, I…," He sighed, removing his hand from my arm to clean his glasses in his discomfort.

"They're still alive. And I'm gonna find them," I slammed the car shut with a loud bang that rang out like a gun shot.

"And nothing I say will change your mind?" Giles prompted.

"No. I'm going," I told him firmly.

He smiled at me, his kind eyes wrinkling in the corners. My own father never smiled at me like that. For some reason, Giles looked proud.

"You really are something special, Buffy," he shook his head.

I smiled a little back at him.

"Just doing my job. I'm the Slayer, it's what I do," I hugged my ex-watcher tightly until I was sure I heard bones groan in protest, but he didn't seem to care.

I left Giles outside to start the car as I went back inside to get everyone coming along on the rescue mission.

Thinking over her words, Giles chuckled. Buffy Summers was indeed the Slayer, but she was so much more then that. So much more.

**Review! I'm getting less feedback lately, so just wondering if anyone still likes/reads this story. If I get 10 reviews on this chapter (total of 130 on the story), I'll post another by Wednesday as a thank you! Au revoir! **


	37. College Parties

**Authors note: Wow, I wasn't expecting you guys to actually reach 10 in time, and you even went over one review! Well, here's the chapter I promised. Enjoy!**

"Does anyone know where exactly Lowell house is?" Xander asked.

I shook off the surprise that he had actually asked a valid question and nodded.

"I do," I told everyone as we headed towards campus.

"Isn't that Riley's dorm?" Tara asked.

I looked over at her, ignoring my pain for a moment to see her own shining in her eyes. The worry and concern for Willow was clear as day, but she looked determined. I noticed something else then, in her intense stare. Pretty obvious actually, if you knew what to look for; Tara was in love with Willow. I vaguely wondered for a moment if Layla and Anne had seen that look in my eye when I thought about Spike. But I cast that from my mind and returned my focus to Tara. I didn't know what was happening between her and Will, why Oz was being so distant, why Tara was recently all Willow could talk about, but I knew one thing; Tara wanted to keep Willow safe. Her usually hunched frame was standing tall and her eyes were determined. I smiled at her, squeezing her arm.

"Yeah, it's Riley's dorm,"

"So the Initiative is under UC Sunnydale?" Oz looked at the ground under his feet.

"I guess so. God, why do I always choose the schools that were build over extreme evilness? Stupid Hellmouth," I grumbled, kicking the dirt.

"Uh, what's a dorm?" William whispered to Anya.

"Mating grounds for college students," Anya chirped in reply.

"An! Remember that talk about private conversation…?" Xander scolded, but pulled her to his side anyway.

I had learned during the drive that Xander and Anya had begun a sort of relationship while I was away. Weird, right?

Giles shushed the love birds and I continued to lead our little group through the forest towards Lowell house.

"She's very odd," William fell in step next to me and glanced back to where Anya and Xander were holding hands.

"You're not exactly normal either Mr. Victorian England soon-to-be Vamp guy," I pointed out.

"I suppose we're all a little strange," William replied, smiling down at me.

I laughed quietly.

"Yes, I suppose we are,"

* * *

"Damn. Forgot about the party tonight," I sighed, ducking under the window and crawling back to the dark safety of the trees where my friends were still hidden.

"Why is there no music playing? Do they still play music during your parties here?" William frowned at the house.

"I have no idea, parties always have music, especially college parties," I told him.

"My band was supposed to play. Guess they couldn't find another guitarist," Oz shrugged.

"Thank the Lord. No offence Oz, but I don't know how much more of this screaming racket noise you teenagers disguised as music I can take," Giles grimaced and gave William a look that said he was lucky Oz was out here with us and not inside playing.

"No offence taken," Oz replied.

"But how are we getting in?" I asked Giles before he could insult my generation any further or go off on another one of his "the problems with teenagers today" stories.

"Right. Well I suggest we go inside and try to blend into the crowd. Snoop out the house and try to find an entrance to this Initiative," Giles proposed.

I nodded.

"Alright guys, we're goin' in. Act normal, and er…well William, you just follow our lead. We should split up; it'll be faster that way. Anya, Xander and William follow me, and Oz and Tara go with Giles. Avoid Riley and his friends at all costs. We'll leave the big weapons out here until we can find a way to sneak 'em in unnoticed, stash any small stuff under clothing. Remember to blend in; we're just some college kids…and their adult friend, who want to party," I told everyone the plan and stuck Mr. Pointy in the sleeve of my jacket Mom had brought for me from home.

"Adult friend in a none creepy way," Xander joked.

Anya smiled and patted his arm as no one else felt in the mood to goof around. Xander fell silent and if I wasn't so focused on planning how to get in and out of the Initiative with all limbs attached to my body I would have felt bad. I'll just let him show me those new impressions he's been working on for a few hours when this is over and he'll be happy.

I slipped a dagger into my boot and waited as everyone else gathered and hide their weapons.

"Do I really have to come? I'm human; I can die now you know. Xander made me agree to this," Anya complained in her whiny voice.

God, I so don't have time for this.

"Stay out here and guard the weapons then. Just stay hidden and out of the way," I tried not to sound angry with her and to my relief she didn't make a rude comment back, just pushed our things deep into a bush and stood in front of Xander.

"Don't die please. You're nicely shaped and give me fantastic orgasms. I like you a lot. Please come out with all your parts attached," Anya looked up at Xander sweetly before throwing herself into his arms for a romantic hug.

I smiled slightly at their display. Anya could be annoying sometimes, but I kind of liked her in a way. She spoke what was on her mind, no matter how rude it was, and I sorta respected that. And she cared for Xander. In fact, from the look in her eyes you could even say she lov-

"Ok, let's head in troops," Xander pulled away from Anya and looked away.

We all grimaced at the military reference. But I could tell Anya was grimacing from hurt that Xander pushed her away. What was with that boy? I shook my head as we rounded the edge of Lowell house and headed for the front door. Couldn't he see the good thing that was right in front of his face for so long? How could someone be so blind…oh, wait.

I smirked bitterly at myself. Denial. Such a strong thing, really. Only works for so long though, I would know. See, that's the thing about destiny. No matter how much you run and hide, it'll always discover new ways of finding you.

**Review! Another 10 maybe…?**


	38. Into The Lion's Den

**Authors note: Happy March everyone! I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took a while to write, I had a lot of school stuff and dance rehearsals over the weekend. Anyway…enjoy!**

William, Xander and I went inside first.

"So what are we looking for? My guess is they won't have a "Welcome to Initiative" sign hanging over their room door," Xander asked me quietly.

I frowned. Good point. What were we looking for?

"If the Sunnydale Initiative is anything like the one in England, it's way too big to be in a couple rooms in a college frat house. Plus, they'd never want anyone to ever have any way of accidentally stumbling across them. This doesn't make any sense at all," I whispered.

As we casually looked around for anything suspicious, I saw the guys who live here regroup after the band couldn't play and bring out speakers and music. Soon a loud fast-paced song was blearing from the common room and I heard Giles groan loudly from across the room while everyone else cheered drunkenly. Stifling a smile, I was about to go over and tease him about it when William came up behind me.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I think I recognized someone from the other Initiative we were in,"

My heart sped up. This was good, really good.

"Where?" I tried not to get my hopes up.

William led me through a bunch of laughing girls and around a corner, holding a hand out to stop me from going all the way around. I carefully peeked down the hall, but sighed and relaxed when I saw who it was.

"That's just Forest. He's a friend of…,"

He's a friend of Riley's. Riley's in the Initiative. I smiled. _Gotcha_.

"Nice job. Go get tell the others. I'm following him," I started off as Forest pressed a button on the wall.

"Alone?"

I turned around to look into William's concerned blue eyes.

"I'll be fine. Trust me, I'm the Slayer. I do this all the time. Now can you tell Giles and the rest where I went?" I took his larger hand in mine and squeezed it.

At his unsure gaze I added, "Pretty please?"

He blushed and nodded his head, lingering to give me once last intense and worried look before making his way through the rowdy students.

I turned to look back down the hall just in time to see Forest step inside what looked like a white walled elevator. The mirror slid back into place as Riley's friend disappeared down into the unknown.

"Watcha lookin' at Buff? William went flying past to get Giles and wouldn't tell me anything. Why are you staring at a mirror?" Xander came up behind me to look over my shoulder.

"Forest just got into an elevator behind this mirror," I straightened up and made my way down the hall, closing the doors behind me so it was only Xander and I in the deserted hallway. We both moved so we stood in front of the mirror, inspecting it.

"Who's Forest?" Xander asked, sipping juice loudly from a straw.

Really? He can drink at a time like this? My stomach was so full of worried knots for Spike and Willow I could barely think straight.

"Right, sorry. He's Riley's friend, he goes here and lives in this house I think. He's probably in the Initiative with Riley, or knows where to find Riley at least," I replied, moving forward to run my hands across the surface.

I felt guilty for a moment, another thing Xan doesn't know because he doesn't go to college with us, but he seemed to get over it quickly.

"And this Forest guy, he just went down an elevator behind this sketchy mirror?" Xander asked.

I stepped back and gave Xander a look.

"One guess as to what's down there," I told him sarcastically.

"The Initiative. It's _below_ the house," Xander stated what we both had realized at this point.

Below the house, probably the whole campus. A sneak peek at Xander's face and I could tell this news would freak him out, so I didn't say anything.

"Well, let's find out," I found the button Forest had pushed and pressed it into the wall…

…Just as three men in camouflage came barreling out of the elevator.

I didn't recognize any of them, but by the exchanged looks and guns they pointed at our heads, it was clear they recognized me.

"So much for sneaking in," I muttered.

Awesome.

The one that seemed to be in charge stepped forward and began to handcuff us, saying that we were under arrest. Xander struggled at first, but I shook my head for him to be still. He gave me a confused look but I ignored it. If we struggle now, who knows if those guys would shoot in a house full of innocent party goers, but I wasn't willing to risk it. Plus, we were still getting in, just a _little_ differently then I had planned.

I knew this was the logical thing, going in quietly, but that didn't stop the little shiver of fear that raced down my spin when the elevator doors closed, surrounding us by complete white that reminded me of a hospital. I hate hospitals.

One of the guys began to talk into a box on the wall, and suddenly we were moving. Xander gulped. My skin began to crawl at the slow pace. I really wanted to hit something.

And the doors opened. Yup, defiantly under the whole campus. The place was huge, just like the one in England, probably with as many hallways and corridors branching off from the main area into a labyrinth-like floor plan.

"Why did you not make with the punching?" Xander whispered in my ear as the army guys led us out of the elevator and down the medal steps.

"I have a plan," I tried to ease his mind, wishing he hadn't been there and he was up safely at the party with the others.

He nodded and straightened up, looking relieved, but my lie did nothing for my own anxiety. I knew that we had to come down here to get Will and Spike, but this place gave me the wiggins. Up there, it was my town. Down here, it was theirs. I couldn't help feeling like we had walked right into the spider's web. Trapped, I felt trapped. I looked back as the elevators doors closed with a bang. Well, I mused, I guess that's because we are.

**A/N: For those who messaged and said you wanted Forest in the story…here he is! He'll make another appearance, don't worry. And if you have time, check out my new stories! Loving all the reviews as well, you guys are the best!**


	39. Captives

**Authors note: I lost power in a storm, and long story short, the chapter I was writing got deleted. I was really mad and didn't remember everything I wrote, and I hate rewriting stuff because I always feel like somethings missing, but I made myself sit and write this much for you guys. Thought you guys deserved an explanation and sorry for the fact it's super super short, but everyone who messaged me said they'd rather have something to read then me taking another day or two to add more. So here it is. Hope its ok.**

**And for people who reviewed and were confused, it's still Buffy's POV. I only put the name at the top of the page when the POV changes. Hope that clears it up!**

* * *

I expected to be thrown in a cell similar to the ones Spike and I were in back in England, but instead, Xander and I were led to what looked like a conference room with shiny machines pushed along the walls.

The army guys shoved us roughly in chairs. Just then, Forest opened the door and glared at me like it was his job.

"Don't move. We have permission to shoot," one of the guys warned us, looking directly at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really? If you wanted me dead, I have a feeling you'd have tried something already. But nice try," I replied, crossing my arms and focusing my blood boiling rage into snarkyness.

"Believe me Summers, _I _want you dead. But there's someone who wants to see you," Forest smirked, nodding towards the door so the other guys would leave.

"And who would that be?" I gave him a bored look, but actually I was curious.

Would they bring me to Spike; stilling thinking I was his mate? At least we'd be together and we could figure out how to escape. Or Willow? They knew we were friends.

Forest scoffed, like it was a surprise to him that _anyone_ wanted to see me. _Well_ then. I used to think Forest was cool. Now, he just seemed like an ass. He's not even good looking.

"_Don't move_," he growled, his muscles tensing like he wanted to jump across the shiny, mahogany table and strangle me.

I gave him an annoyed look and made a big show of holding my breath so as to not even move my stomach. He put his blank military no-feelings face on, but I saw his finger twitch, like he wished he was holding a gun like the others.

As Forest looked down at his beeping pager, I casually put my hands under the table and began working on the thick ropes. I felt it loosen and worked to breathe normal and keep my face neutral as Forest looked back my way. He picked up some device from his uniform belt and held it to his ear. I tuned out his conversation and focused on the rope. I could tell by Xander's concentrated face that he was doing the same. Come on, come on, come on, almost untied…

"She's ready to see you," Forest stormed over and jerked me out of my seat, three unfamiliar guys dressed in the same green uniform came through the door and pulled Xander to his feet.

Forest led me across the long, white room to the other metal door.

"Who are you taking us to?" I demanded as he punched in numbers on a keypad.

Fprest didn't answer. He opened the door and pushed Xander and I inside the room.

"Me,"

Of course. I watched as the black chair turned around slowly like in a horror movie, revealing none other then Professor Walsh. She smiled at me, and if I wasn't the Slayer, I probably wouldn't have seen the smugness hidden behind the pleasant expression she was giving us.

"Well, damn. I knew I should've done the homework,"


	40. Lost

**Authors Note: It took me awhile to get this chapter written the way I liked, but finally here it is! **

**As the prize for being the 100****th**** reviewer, No Safe and Sound created a character named Grace Mconnell. She makes her first appearance in the end of this chapter. Hope you all like her!**

"Let's save the jokes and cut to the chase, Summers. Who is your friend here?" Professor Walsh gestured to Xander.

The smirk dropped and I felt my face harden as I glared at my teacher.

"He's human. Now where's Willow and Spike?" I countered.

"I don't really think you're in the position to be making demands," Walsh nodded in the direction of the ropes around our wrists.

I clenched my jaw shut and waited for her to continue.

"You probably have a few questions for me, as I do for you. Sit, get comfortable. I think we can help each other out," Professor Walsh smiled.

Xander looked at me.

"Buff, who is this lady?" He whispered as we both hesitantly took our seats in the plush blue chairs.

They were comfortable chairs, which only made me more antsy and alert. Walsh looked to Xan and replied before I could.

"My name is Maggie Walsh. I'm a psychology teacher at UC Sunnydale and the head of the Sunnydale branch of the Initiative,"

"And what do you do here?" Xander looked around at the large, rather normal looking office.

"We hunt demons," she said.

"Oh, well join the club," Xander chuckled.

Wash gave him an odd look as I gave him a murderous one while simultaneously kicking him in the shin.

"Hunt demons…as in video games! You know us teenagers these days, glued to the computer," He covered quickly, a pained smile on his face.

"Anyway," Professor Walsh began, opening her desk draw to retrieve a file, "You asked your questions, now answer mine. Who are you?"

"I'm Buffy," I rolled my eyes.

She sighed impatiently.

"Let me rephrase, _what_ are you?"

"At the moment? Hungry," I answered.

This is getting us nowhere. I'm wasting time here, I need to find the layout of this place and where they keep captives.

The professor looked frustrated for a second, then smirked slightly.

"He's alive, you know. They both are. Tell me what I want to know, and they'll stay that way," she threatened.

My fists clenched and I resisted the urge to leap from my seat and strangle her. Deep breath, Buffy.

"You're not a vampire," Walsh continued, reading from the file.

I realized my name was scribbled across the edge in black Sharpie.

"How do you know? You thought I was back in England," I asked, frowning, and trying to get a closer look at the words on the paper.

"We did tests, after you escaped. We found out the blond male is defiantly a vampire and you're - ,"

I cut her off, "When? When did you do…_tests_ on us?

"While you slept in the log cabin in the woods. Riley wanted to just take you both, but Graham say you breathing and suggested we do a DNA test and see for certain what you both were. It was tricky. You both are very light sleepers and woke up when we were trying to get inside the room. After you both…_ahem_…tired each other out, we got into the room and quickly preformed the tests. You're human. He's a vampire. So we sedated the vampire and took him," She said cheerily, like we were discussing the weather.

My blood boiled. I tried to calm myself as Xander squeezed my hand.

"Wait...tired out?" Xander looked between us but we ignored him.

"The _vampire_, his name is Spike," I ground out.

"It's very odd; a human and a vampire showing affection towards each other. The little supplies we brought with us to retrieve you two is very basic. It said you were human. But once we got back here and ran it again…you're not entirely human are you, Ms. Summers,"

It wasn't a question, so I didn't answer. We stared at one another for a long time, each trying to read the others thoughts and weaknesses.

"She's a – " Xander spoke up, trying to be helpful.

I completely forgot he was in the room.

"Bring me to Willow and Spike,_ then_ I'll tell you what I am," I gave my friend a look and he nodded in understanding.

Walsh made a call and soldiers entered the room a moment later.

"One toe out of line and you'll all be eliminated," she warned, leading out of her office and down the hall.

"This is why I didn't go to college," Xander grinned at me, trying to lighten the mood as we were led through hallway after hallway filled with different angry demons.

I appreciated it, but my stomach was to busy to the crazy butterfly dance for me to reply. There was something just really creepy about this place.

"Why were you in London if you're in the Sunnydale branch?" I called to Professor Walsh.

"I've already told you, we were looking for William the Bloody, Spike as you call him,"

"Yeah, but why not the head of the British Initiative branch or whatever? Why you?" I asked.

"You're very observant, Summers. We were already in England looking for a witch that had escaped from the Sunnydale Initiative when the Council told us that their Seer had gotten a glimpse of the famous vampire back in London. So we went hunting," she gloated.

I walked faster to catch up with her.

"He's not like the monster you read about in the Council's books, not anymore. He's changed, he's different now. He doesn't kill anymore. When we get to his cell, I'll show you," I told her determinedly.

She stopped and the men in green around her did to. Walsh put a hand on my shoulder, while lifting a clicker to open the glass door.

"That's going to be a little bit hard…isn't it?"

I looked at her strangely and several things happened all at once.

I heard someone call my name and Xander ran to the glass cell, yelling back. The soldiers seemed to prepare themselves for an attack while my teacher just smiled. And then I looked at the cell. Willow was crying, running to Xander, wearing a white hospital looking gown. Another girl in the same outfit followed her and was patting her back, obviously trying to comfort the red head while tears of her own fell down her tan cheeks. I'd never seen her before, but she looked a few years younger then my friends, and human with short, shaggy blond hair and big, kind hazel eyes. Willow kept glancing at a pile of dust on the floor…

My blood ran cold.

Will caught my eye and ran to me, engulfing me in a huge.

Everything slowed, and suddenly I could see him everywhere. Every fight we ever had, every laugh, every kiss. Every memory. I could see him right in front of me, smiling so that the whole room seemed to light up. Making me feel safe, wanted, needed.

_Bid Bad's don't leave…_

"No. _No_. No, no, no, _no_. He's not! He can't be!" I screamed as the tears came and Willow squeezed me tighter, but I didn't matter, because I couldn't breathe anyway.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," the younger girl who shared a cell with Will spoke from somewhere beside me.

I'm so sorry for your loss. Odd, isn't it, how that's such a common thing to say when someone dies. But I knew Spike wasn't lost. Because when things are lost, it means they can be found again. They can come back. I knew Spike wasn't lost. He was gone. Never coming back.

**Authors Note: THE END. Nah, just kidding. You really thing I would leave it like that? I'm a sucker for happy endings. Don't forget to review! The 200****th**** reviewer gets an extra special prize!**


	41. All We Have Is Time

**Authors Note: You wouldn't believe the angry death threats I got because of the last chapter, but I love them because that means you'er into my story and love Spike as much as I do haha. So keep reviewing!**

**I made a Spuffy contest forum recently where I post a challenge prompt and see who creates the best story out of the guidelines I give them. Go check it out if you have time! It's called Spuffy prompts, you can get to it through my profile or the link is**

** forum/Spuffy-prompts/130809/**

**Spike**

They say that in the second before you die, every moment of your life flashes before your eyes before everything goes black. I hope that's not true. Because honestly, living life the first time around was bloody depressing enough. All my mistakes, losses, everything I've ever done wrong thrown in my face? No thanks, mate. I think death should be peacefully numb. Where you don't have to worry about a thing. Don't have to feel a thing.

But maybe they weren't talking about your whole life, maybe before you die, you just see the good stuff. All your accomplishments, success, everything you did right. The happiness before the sadness comes, the calm before the storm, the love before the heartbreak. That would be nice, better then a list of your bloody failures. But at the same time, after seeing everything you've got to loose, isn't it harder to accept that you're going to…well…loose it?

What you see in that one second determines if you're sad to leave the world or not. But the thing is, whatever you see in that one second, whether it's bad, good, or simply nothing, you're still going to die anyway. Whether you want to or not.

All vamps, they're terrified o' death. Somethin' about being able to live forever, they get kinda pissed when someone takes that away from them. But I've never been afraid of death, I mean, there's death, there's glory and sod all else right? It's why I've always hunted Slayer's. I never hide, never scared of dying. Never really caring either way some of the time. But for the first time in awhile, I actually cared what happened to me. All 'cause of her. I just wish I could tell her I loved her, make her see how special she really is.

Knew from the very first minute I saw the little blonde slayer that we had a spark between us. It had always made the fighting more fun. We balance each other out, always have. Winter and summer, day and night. Her light with that speck of dark, my darkness with a tiny speck of light. One all by our lonesome isn't enough; you need both to balance it out. To…complete each other. God, wish I could tell her how I feel. How I never in a million years excepted anythin' back, just wanted to be close to her. That night together in the cabin…good thing they took me. Don't think I'd be able to live through seeing the regret and disgust in her eyes when she woke up next to me. Just wanna hold her one more time, say goodbye. Knew it was too good to last.

I don't bloody know what I excepted to go rushin' through my head, but I was pleased with what I saw. Because all I saw was her. My Slayer. My Buffy.

**A/N: Get's happier soon I promise. Don't forget to review!**


	42. Meanwhile, above ground

** A/N: Yes, I know I'm evil, but you're all just going to have to wait to see what happened to Spike and Buffy down underground. Insert evil laugh.**

* * *

**Layla**

"I don't understand, how did you get those people inside the little box?" Anne watched with fascination as I clicked through the TV channels, finally settling on a movie.

I smiled at the look of wonder on her face.

"For the eight time, Mrs. Pratt, there aren't people inside the TV. It's kind of hard to explain, but think of it like moving pictures," I told her.

"Brilliant," she whispered in awe and I left the two mothers to watch while I went into the kitchen.

I looked at the clock. They've been gone for a while. My stomach twisted into knots for my new friends. Were they ok? What was happening? Did they get in? Did Buffy get Spike back? It still amazed me all the stuff they had to go through just to realize they loved each other.

"Layla, dear, would you mind making this old woman some tea?"

"I wouldn't mind a cup either," Buffy's mom called.

I slammed my hand down on the counter. That's it.

"How can you two just sit here?" I burst back into the living room, making both woman jump.

They looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your kids are out there! And we're just sitting here, making tea, watching TV and doing nothing!" I threw my hands in the air, trying to get my point across.

Joyce stood up and crossed her arms, reminding me of Buffy.

"And what do you propose we do, young lady?"

"_Anything!_" I replied.

"Buffy said to stay here. And she can handle herself; she's the Slayer you know,"

"I know she can, but she needs help sometimes. They could be in trouble," I stressed.

"And what good would we do? Just two old mothers and a teenage werewolf," Anne said gently.

I sighed in frustration. They were so eager to go before!

"Fine, you stay here. But I'm going to help, we need to do something," I made up my mind, nodding at them to let them know I made my decision and that it was finial before walking to the door.

I opened the door, ignoring the doubts in my head and the fact that I had no idea where I was going. I just couldn't sit there and be useless anymore. I was going to help my friends, and finally have my big adventure, as lame and Disney channel as that sounds. But I was going.

I swung the door open and it hit the wall with a bang. I would have walked straight into the person on the other side if they hadn't held their large hands up to stop me.

"I'd have to agree with you, Layla. _Something_ must be done,"

I craned my neck up to see his face. Damn, he's tall.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, crossing my arms and looking his dark form up and down.

He was pretty cute, too morbid for my taste though.

"I'm here to help. Buffy's not thinking clearly, she's going to get herself killed,"

That caught the maternal attention from behind me.

"What do you mean?" Joyce asked, coming up behind me.

"I'll tell you on the way. We need to hurry,"

"Wait, who is this guy?" I asked Joyce, skeptical of following some guy with that much hair gel.

"My name's Angel. Now we need to go save Buffy," the brunette man gestured outside and I followed Anne and Joyce as they stepped through the threshold.

I shut the door and turned to look at him.

"Save Buffy?" I asked.

"From who. The Initiative?" Anne asked, seeming extra tiny standing next to the Angel guy.

"No. _Spike_,"

**A/N: oohh, what do you think Angel has planned? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, We're so close to 200!**


	43. A New Man

**Authors Note: So sorry for the long wait, I've had a really chaotic few weeks and spent most of it in the hospital and during the rest I just didn't have the time or energy to write. **

**But to pass the time in the hospitial when I was waiting for test results or staying over night I watched Season 4 (my favorite Buffy season) all over again on my phone and so I got inspired to write more when I got home.**

**So finally here's another chapter! Enjoy! And I live for reviews, so please leave me one and tell me if you still like the story. And I also, I know how I want this story to end, but the in-between I'm no to sure about so…if you have any suggestions at all please let me know!**

* * *

"Buffy, please wake up, please be ok," someone whispered in a small voice.

I realized it was Willow, and that it sounded like she was crying. I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the bright light. I brought my hands up to rub my swollen face, realizing I must have been crying too.

"What happened?"

I sat up, seeing that we were in a white cell with Xander and a blond girl. Everything crashed painfully back, and I dropped my head into my hands, squeezing my eyes shut. Initiative. Walsh. Xander. Willow. Spike. _Spike…_

I took a shaky breath as tears formed in my eyes. I knew we should have gone to college somewhere far away from Sunnydale.

"You fainted," Willow said kindly, rubbing my back.

"I stole some tissues from the bathroom earlier, here," the blond girl's accented voice said and I looked up into her kind face.

"Thanks," I nodded at her.

Her hazel eyes were full of sympathy as she smiled gently.

"You're welcome. I'm Grace Mconell by the way,"

"She's a witch too. And a real one, not like the ones in the Wicca group on campus," Willow explained, tucking her wild red hair behind her ear.

I really looked at both of them for the first time and realized both Wicca girls had bruises all over their petite bodies. Bile rose in my mouth as images of what the Initiative could've, and probably did do to them. I pushed those thoughts away and focused on the people here and now.

"I'm Buffy," I told her.

The small girl smiled.

"I know. I've heard all about you from Willow here," Grace replied.

Willow squeezed my hand.

"I told her you were coming to save us,"

I sighed in defeat, looking around at the cell we were trapped in.

"Looks like I can't save anyone anymore,"

I cringed at my own reference to the man I had only just realized I was madly in love with, only to loose him before I could even tell him. I closed my eyes, not really knowing how I was still alive, how blood was being pumped out of my cracked heart. How was something still working when it was that bruised and broken? I didn't understand how it could break anymore either, when it wasn't even whole to start with.

Silence gripped the room and for once Xander didn't have a thing to say.

"Was he the vampire we saw earlier?" I heard Grace whisper to Willow.

"Yes," I whipped my face with her tissues and looked up again at my friends.

She looked at me for a long time.

"And you loved him,"

Xander looked startled, and then made a disgusted face, Willow just looked shocked.

"No, I'm_ in_ love with him. And I always will be. No pass tense," My voice was hard enough to cut steel but Grace smiled, nodding like she understood.

I liked her.

Xander's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something when boots could be heard marching closer to us. It was a good thing too, he probably would've gotten punched for whatever he was about to say.

"Aw, good. You're up,"

Professor Walsh had Riley open the glass panel door to our cell and gestured for us to come out.

I stiffly followed as Willow, Xan and Grace left the cell, looking around at the many soldiers in the hall.

"Please come, there is coffee waiting in the conference room. Time for you to keep your end of the deal, Summers,"

"I'm not going with you," I clenched my fists until my nails broke the skin of my palms and drew blood.

"Fine, you can tell me right here then. _What are you_?" Walsh demanded.

Willow squeezed my arm tightly as I wiped the remaining wetness from my eyes.

I looked slowly around at the soldiers surrounding us, looking at Riley last as he was next to the professor. He seemed to grip his gun a little tighter at the murderous expression I imagined was on my face.

"My names Buffy, the Vampire Slayer,"

And with that I launched myself at the older woman that I had come to hate, knocking us both to the ground. I could hear shouting and cursing and someone, probably Riley, was trying to pull me off Walsh. The soldiers tried to restrain Xander, Willow and Grace who had all jumped into action after I did, but the witches were doing a good job of holding them off. I looked Professor Walsh dead in the eye as I held her down and at that moment I couldn't think about anything else but making her hurt the way I was. I vaguely registered that Riley had moved away, giving up trying to move me and realizing I was much stronger.

A gun fired, and somehow I knew it was aimed at me.

"Buffy!"

The sickening sound of a bullet sinking into flesh sounded behind me and I grimaced. But there was no pain; the bullet hadn't gotten to me.

"Get out of here, _vampire_," Forest yelled.

"_Get away from my slayer_," someone growled angrily.

I released the professor and her head hit the hard floors with a crack but I didn't care. I whipped around, my breath stuck painfully in my chest as I saw who was standing behind me. My heart stopped.

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	44. I Only Have Eyes for You

**Authors Note: Got inspired by a collage of Spike moments on Instagram and thought it would be cool to put in some memories. Not a lot of actual present time stuff, sorry, but that will come next. Never really done anything like this before so REVIEW and tell me if you life it! **

* * *

He was only feet from me, but facing away from me and standing to face the soldiers that were trying to attack me and save their leader.

He was dressed in army pants, boots and a green tank top, his platinum curls in a mess on top of his head, blood dripping down the fabric of his shirt from the bullet that had just pierced his stomach. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days, which he probably hadn't, and he was dirty, with dark bruises covering the ivory of his skin. I'd never seen anyone look more handsome in my entire life.

"Spike?"

He looked back at me, his blue eyes latching onto mine as a smile softened the hardness in his face.

"Shhh, pet, I'm saving you," he winked, turning back around to snap the neck of a guy who was trying to stake him.

* * *

_In the blink of an eye, Angelus was off me. I brought my legs up and huddled into a ball, slowly opening my eyes to the scene before me._

_"If anyone's going to kill her, it's going to be me you big poofter! Why don't you sod off and go back to whatever bloody hole you crawled out of and stay there?" Spike was holding Angelus against the wall._

_I struggled to my feet to lean against the alley wall while Angelus broke from his grip and lunged at Spike. Even with Angelus' weight and size, he didn't stand a chance against Spike and his fighting techniques that probably didn't even exist in this time. Plus, I had a feeling that even without all the fancy moves, Spike would beat Angel or even Angelus in a fight. He was strong, and an amazing fighter, I would give him that. And he just saved my life. Wait…why did he do that?_

_Spike suddenly grabbed a pieced of discarded wood and started towards Angelus' crimpled form._

_"No! Spike you can't! It'll change the future!" I hurried to him, stepping in his line of vision and forcing his blue eyes to meet mine._

_"He deserves to be dust," Spike said, and I couldn't believe the pain that was in his voice._

_I thought Spike and Angelus were friends and Spike only hated Angel because he had a soul. Maybe I'm missing a piece of the story._

_His eyes were pleading with me, but I just shook my head._

_"We can't," I replied._

_He sighed and dropped the piece of woods, moving past me to give Angelus one last bone-crunching kick to the ribes._

_"Wanker," he muttered, pure hate in his voice as he stared down at his grand-sire._

_I put my hand on his arm and he flinched._

_"Let's go," I said softly._

_He followed me, and as we walked through the deserted cobblestone streets, I realized that there was a lot more to Spike then he let people see._

* * *

_"Spike! If you can hear, me I need you! Please! I need you!" I rasped out, sobs morphing my words so that they probably seemed like gibberish._

_"Oh, Buffy. You make it sound so dirty,"_

_Angelus looked up in surprise at the man leaning against the doorframe that we had just come through. I could barely see through my tears, but I knew who it was. Spike had come to my rescue. Again. I felt like laughing in relief._

_"Back for more then? Alright. Let me just finished what I started here and I'll be right with you," Angelus flashed a smiled back at Spike before grinding down on my again._

_But he was off me before I could react. Spike had Angelus pinned to the wall across the room. I curled myself into a ball, all the fight going out of me. I had underestimated his strength. And I had almost paid the price. I felt dizzy and my head ached painfully but worse, I felt violated and disgusting even though Angelus hadn't even gotten under my skirts yet._

_Spike punched Angelus in the jaw, and kicked him in the shin before throwing him through the air to smash against the fireplace. Spike had vamped and was looking at Angelus with angry yellow eyes._

_"You ever touch her again, I'll stake you. Mine. Get it through your thick skull," Spike growled._

_Angelus gave a grunt of pain in reply as warmth trickled down the side of my face. Bile rose in my throat as I felt the wound on my head that was gushing blood. Fresh sobs rose in my chest and suddenly someone was picking me up with strong arms._

_"Shhh. It's aright now, luv. Spike's going to get you out of here. It's alright," Spike's voice whispered in my ear as we left the building._

_I clung to him, sobbing into the junction where his shoulder met his neck, my arms practically choking him. I vaguely felt the air rushing by me as Spike jumped up on top of a buildings roof and then again as he started running. I looked to see that we were running across roof tops, jumping from one to the next. I held him tighter in fear._

_"Don't worry. Spike's got you. Your safe," Spike voice soothed me._

* * *

And now here he was, saving me again. I guess he always had, when I needed him most.

* * *

"Hello, luv,"

I lunged at Spike, angry and ready to take it out my on the infuriating vampire. He took a couple of hits before knocking me back. I so needed to kill something. I whipped out a stake.

"Will you hold on for a second?"

Spike backs up a little, putting his hands up.

"Hey, white flag here. I guit!"

I scoffed, giving him a weird look.

"Let me clear this up for you. We're mortal enemies; we don't get time outs,"

"You wanna go a round, pet, I'll have a gay old time of it. You wanna stop Angel, well, then we gotta play it a bit differently,"

That got my attention. What the hell was he talking about?

"What are you taling about?"

"I'm talking about your ex, luv. I'm talking about putting him in the bloody ground," Spike's face was serious.

I didn't believe it for a second. Spike was a monster.

"This has got to be the lamest trick you guys have ever thought up,"

I wanted to just get out of here as soon as possible.

"He's got your watcher. Right now he's probably torturing him.

Oh, God. Giles. I turned to look him in the face again.

"What do you want?"

"I told you. I wanna stop Angel,"

Spike smirked.

"I wanna save the world,"

* * *

"You are not a man, Spike. You are a monster. An evil, soulless, _thing_. _Not_ a man,"

"You're a man, Spike. You can be a monster when you want to be. But underneath all that…underneath that is a man,"

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! REVIEW!**


	45. The Great Escape

**Authors Note: I'm so happy everyone liked the last update. I know it's taken awhile but here's the next chapter! **

**By the way, in case your wondering, I added a recap of what happened in the last chapter by request of several readers. I thought it was a good idea so I added. Hope it's helpful.**

* * *

**Last time on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:**

**A gun fired, and somehow I knew it was aimed at me.**

**"Buffy!"**

**The sickening sound of a bullet sinking into flesh sounded behind me and I grimaced. But there was no pain; the bullet hadn't gotten to me.**

**"Get out of here, ****_vampire_****," Forest yelled.**

**"****_Get away from my slayer_****," someone growled angrily.**

**I whipped around, my breath stuck painfully in my chest as I saw who was standing behind me. My heart stopped.**

**He was only feet from me, but facing away from me and standing to face the soldiers that were trying to attack me and save their leader.**

**He was dressed in army pants, boots and a green tank top, his platinum curls in a mess on top of his head, blood dripping down the fabric of his shirt from the bullet that had just pierced his stomach. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days, which he probably hadn't, and he was dirty, with dark bruises covering the ivory of his skin. I'd never seen anyone look more handsome in my entire life.**

**"Spike?"**

**He looked back at me, his blue eyes latching onto mine as a smile softened the hardness in his face.**

**"Shhh, pet, I'm saving you," he winked, turning back around to snap the neck of a guy who was trying to stake him.**

* * *

**Buffy**

Scooby's and army guys alike had frozen at the arrival of the blond vampire, but as the body of the soldier Spike had just killed hit the floors, everyone seemed to jump into action at once.

Soldiers rushed at me and I fought them off, keeping an eye on my friends and Spike at the same time. Each time I saw him out of the corner of my eye, my heart fluttered, and tears of happiness threatened to overflow down my cheeks, an emotion so strong threatening to burst through my chest. Love.

But now that I knew there was time for that later I tried to focus on not getting killed myself and getting the hell out of here.

"Buffy! Let's go!" Willow waved us over from the hall that had been cleared of green-clad guys with guns.

The five of us raced down the hall, not looking back as alarms sounded and heavy footsteps and yells sounded from behind us.

"The layout's different then the one in England, but another vamp I talked to before I escaped explained some of it. Hope the git wasn't lying," Spike steered us down a hallway and past empty lab rooms.

"When this is over I really hope I never seen camo ever again," Grace commented, quickly sending a spell back to knock over the soldiers on our tails.

I didn't have the energy to reply, but I couldn't agree more. We rushed down a few more familiar hallways, stopping a few times to fight off army guys before taking off again and eventually we reached the main area with a clear shot up the stairs to ground level. I ignored the pain in all my limbs and raced towards the stairs case after Spike.

"Buffy!" I heard Willow call and I skidded to a stop.

Xander was down. Fear clenched my gut and I ran back over.

"What's wrong? Xan, if you can just make it up those stairs we can get you right to a hospital," I glanced over as Riley and his men entered the room, the scientists fleeing in ever which way.

"He was shot," Willow's eyes were filled with tears as she held Xander's barely conscious body in her arms.

I noticed for the first time the blood covering his shoulder.

"Oh God," I whispered as Xander's eyelids fluttered closed and Willow sobbed.

"Come on whelp, time to go ladies. Science buggers won't keep them long," Spike heaved Xander over his shoulder and we all headed for the stairs again.

A gun shots were fired, several hitting Spike in the back.

"Not so fast,"

Spike fell. I looked to the ground. They were wood this time.

* * *

**Spike**

Earlier when I was captured, I sat around and felt sorry for myself, thinking about death and moping about like a broody nancy-boy. But then I heard her voice, that beautiful voice that could make my heart sing and crumble all in one breath. Right then, it was filled with determination.

"He's not like the monster you read about in the Council's books, not anymore. He's changed, he's different now."

She was saying that about me. Even with my super-hearing they were to far away to catch a lot of it but that was enough. She really thought that about me. It wasn't much. But it was enough to get me back into action and out of all depressing thoughts of death.

And now, as little Agent Finn and the professor walked up to where I was laying on the floor, a stake in both their hands, and didn't think about death at all. I had never been afraid, I wasn't now. Death. Just another adventure, innit?

I looked at the blond slayer running to me as Walsh raised the stake high in the air. I had heard the physiology professor was a genius or somethin'. Seems pretty crazy to me. And not the fun kind. No wonder kids these day hate school, their teachers are psychopaths.

Buffy skidded to a halt as Riley and Forest held guns to her head. The soldiers went to retrieve the witches and the injured carpenter. Buffy's desperate green eyes met mine as she inched closer despite the guns. I quickly shook my head. If anyone was getting out of here, I would make sure it was her.

"Spike," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

Oh pet, please don't cry.

"It's my fault you're here. It's all my fault," she fell to her knees.

I hated seeing her like upset like that. She didn't understand that no matter what happened, I would never regret anything to do with her. I'd been alive for over a hundred years, done a thousand different things, been to a million different places and met a billion different people. And yet I knew that despite all that, I hadn't lived at all until I met Buffy Summers. I'd rather die here today, then live a million more years without ever meeting her. I wish she would understand that.

"I love you," I called to her as Walsh brought the stake down.

That was when the ceiling came in.

* * *

**A/N: Spike told her! What do you think's going to happen? What's up with the ceiling? Where are Giles, Anya, William and Oz? How about Joyce, Anne, Layla and Angel? Don't you just hate Professor Walsh? So many questions! REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	46. The Great Escape: Part 2

**A/N: It's been so crazy with finals and everything lately, so I'm sorry for the slow update, but I hope you enjoy! Only a few more chapters until the end! **

**Just a few questions before you start reading though: Should I make an epilogue? Like to show what happens a few years after the story? **

**Also, should I write another Spuffy story after this one is finished? If you think so, tell me what you would want to see in that new story.**

**Ok, enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Last time on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:**

**"Save Buffy?" I asked.**

**"From who. The Initiative?" Anne asked, seeming extra tiny standing next to the Angel guy.**

**"No. _Spike_,"**

* * *

**Buffy skidded to a halt as Riley and Forest held guns to her head. **

**"Spike," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.**

**"I love you," I called to her as Walsh brought the stake down.**

**That was when the ceiling came in.**

* * *

I looked up just in time to see the ceiling tiles crash down to the floor, bits of concrete flying everywhere. The Professor halted, as did all her troops. And then there was a ladder down from the hole and I gave small smile up at Riley.

"You're going to be really sorry you did that," I warned them, nodding at the gun, then turning my attention back to the hole as a large figure appeared through the white remains of ceiling.

"Sorry Walsh, but if anyone's going to kill my childe, it's going to be me,"

* * *

**Earlier**

* * *

"Save Buffy?" Layla asked.

"From who. The Initiative?" Anne asked, seeming extra tiny standing next to the Angel guy.

"No. _Spike_,"

"Why does Buffy need saving from Spike?" she asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"No, no, you don't understand. They both need saving. And yes, from the initiative," Angel replied, picking up the pace towards the college campus.

"How are we going to do that?" Layla questioned, running to keep up with him

"I have some explosives, you know, for a rainy day,"

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Everyone seemed to be frozen, staring at the large brunette vampire that had just blown up the ceiling. The Professor's hand was inches from my chest, the stake way too close for my liking, so before the surprise had wore off, I kicked her in legs out from under her and stood, facing my grandsire.

Someone was screaming to get Xander up the ladder, Buffy was fighting Finn and Forest, the witches were helping her, the watcher and friends were climbing down the ladder and for the first time I thought that maybe, just maybe, we might get the fuck out of here.

I turned to Peaches, expecting teasing or hell, maybe he was going to kill me himself, but all he did was nod at me, then Buffy.

"Keep her safe,"

I searched his face, slowly giving him a respectful nod of my own when I realized he was serious.

"Always. Thanks, Liam,"

"Your welcome, William,"

Neither of them mentioned that little exchange ever again, but both thought it was…nice. Because for the first time since they had known each other, they weren't fighting, killing, or competing. It was just them, and deep down they both realized the kind of close friends they could be if they just got out of their own way and swallowed their pride. Easier said then done, but it would happen eventually.

"Spike!"

I was pulled from my thoughts and looked at my slayer, who was now struggling to fight with five soldier boys. Angel and I dove into the fight with help from everyone climbing down from the hole.

It could've been a minute or an hour later, it was hard to tell when you were fighting for your life, but awhile after the others arrived there was an uneasy rumbling coming from the hallways leading off from the main room. Angel had snapped Walsh's neck awhile ago, so I couldn't understand how they were calling in more troops, besides, there were already like a _million_ here, these guys were like fucking ants.

"I think they just released the demons," Buffy whispered.

That can't be good. I looked at her, tucking her hair behind her ear and making sure she was all in one piece. Except for a few cuts, she just looked tired.

"Yup. We should go now," I replied.

The soldier were backing off, realizing their leader was dead, they started running around trying to shut the cells back and get out of there themselves. They looked like chickens with their heads cut off.

"The doors are sealed shut. The powers been cut off, and the ladder was smashed," Giles got up from where he had been knocked on the floor, rubbing his forehead where a bruise was beginning to form.

"Where's Willow?" Captain Forehead asked.

"She used her magic to take Xander up the stairs and get him to the hospital. But this is Grace, she's a witch too," Buffy pointed to the little tan girl who smiled shyly.

"I can get the door open,"

I looked at the door leading off to the cells of demons. I doubted it would be soon enough to get us to ground level even if we left ten minutes ago, but I didn't say anything. Buffy took my hand, squeezing it so hard it would have broken had I been human.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Heart beating wildly in my chest, all I could do was stare into her eyes for a minute. She…really felt the same way? No, it wasn't possible. But why was she looking at me like that…?

"Guys, come on! Run!" Giles was calling as the doors burst open and out came the demons and we all ran screaming bloody murder up the stairs and out into the sunshine.

* * *

**REVIEW! They are my oxygen.**


	47. The One

**Authors Note: Almost the end now! I'm actually sad to see this story come to a close, it's been so much fun writing it! I'm so thankful to every single person who has read, favorited, followed and reviewed! I'd never have written this story without you guys! :) **

**Enjoy the chapter and please review!**

* * *

**Last time on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:**

**"Where's Willow?" Angel asked.**

**"She used her magic to take Xander up the stairs and get him to the hospital. But this is Grace, she's a witch too," Buffy pointed to the little tan girl who smiled shyly.**

**"I can get the door open,"**

**Spike looked at the door leading off to the cells of demons. He doubted it would be soon enough to get us to ground level even if we left ten minutes ago, but he didn't say anything. Buffy took his hand, squeezing it so hard it would have broken had he been human.**

**"I love you too," she whispered.**

**Heart beating wildly in his chest, all Spike could do was stare into her eyes for a minute. She…really felt the same way? No, it wasn't possible. But why was she looking at him like that…?**

**"Guys, come on! Run!" Giles was calling as the doors burst open and out came the demons and we all ran screaming bloody murder up the stairs and out into the sunshine.**

* * *

**Buffy**

It had been a week since the Initiative had been destroyed. UCS had hired a new psychology teacher; a boring, fifty-something year old balding man that was to lazy to tie his shoes, never mind run a demon hunting military operation. A memorial service was held for the soldiers that died in "combat". Nothing was said about what really happened, but then again no one had expected them too. Most of them were good guys and deserved to die with people thinking they defended the country, not following some crazy lady's orders.

It was a nice service, full of touching speeches and pretty flowers and although I hadn't originally wanted to go, I was glad I did to pay my respects. I noticed Riley's picture wasn't among the one's on the platform but maybe they just didn't have a picture for him. I wasn't big on the whole church religiony thing, but I sent a quick prayer to all the deceased men and women when the priest instructed us to. When I opened my eyes, they had tears in them. Death was always all around me, but that didn't mean it was easy. I wasn't made of ice, even though I pretended to be sometimes.

A hand found mine, squeezing my fingers reassuringly. I kept my gaze forward but his presence made me take a deep breath and calm down.

"You came,"

"Course I did. You asked me to," Spike whispered.

We hadn't gotten a chance to talk alone since everything that's happened, we barely have even seen each other. Butterflies attacked my stomach at the thought of that conversation. I said I loved him. And I meant it. He said he loved me. I really hoped he meant it. But at the same time, I was scared out of my mind. Because some part of me knew that Spike was different, this was different, and if he left, I wouldn't survive it.

The service ended quickly after that and as everyone left the church, Spike kissed my on the cheek before quickly disappearing into the church basement and into the sewers. Who knew the church had a access to the underground? I knew these people were creepy.

Willow gave me a look regarding the blond vampire.

"Are you two really going to continue to dance around each other?"

She shook her head, gave me a knowing look before linking arms with Tara (who was now apparently her girlfriend) and running ahead to catch up with Xander who was chatting with Giles and a few other guys on the lawn.

It was the first time anyone had mentioned our confessions of love down in the lab, everyone seemed to avoid any mention of me and Spike together like the plague. Including me.

I sighed, hurrying to catch up with my ride. I was supposed to be the slayer, why was I so scared all the time?

* * *

I could tell Giles was testing him. Spike had been doing every single thing the watcher had asked of him the last few days without complaint, and by now it was getting sort of ridiculous. He was keeping Spike so busy running around town doing his errands I hadn't even seen him since the memorial. Which was probably Giles' plan.

I had cornered Grace before she left to go back to her family in England. She had an outside perspective on the situation and I knew she wouldn't judge and before I knew it I was venting the entire trip to the poor girl as she rolled up the sleeping bag she had been using on my floor. We had become fast friend since we decided she could stay at my house until she could get back home, but I felt guilty she now had to be my therapist. Grace smiled, tucking a few strands of sandy blond hair behind her ear and she stood up to face me.

"I think you should talk to him," she replied, sitting beside me on my bed.

Ugh. I flopped back on the mattress, grabbing Mr. Gordo for comfort.

"You're supposed to tell me I'm being stupid for liking an evil vampire," I groaned.

The younger girl shrugged, her hazel eyes kind and sympathetic.

"I've only known him for a little over a week; I don't know him like you or the others do. All I've seen is a man risk his life to save us, risk his pride to be your watcher's errand-boy and risk his heart for falling in love with you. I can see how hard and frightening it is to put yourself out there, but he's risking everything for you right now. I can see it in his eyes," she replied as I sat back up.

She was right. He wasn't the person he used to be. He had changed, I had seen it with my own eyes over the course of our little time travel adventure and maybe it was time I finally trust my instincts like Giles always said.

"Buffy, Grace, come on down girls the bus will be down the road to the airport soon!"

Everyone was downstairs to hug the young witch and see her off, promising to call and write as soon as possible. Oz walked her to the bus stop and she blushed as he gave her a peck on the cheek, promising to visit her when he went up there in a few weeks with his band.

Layla's parents were arriving soon to pick her up and the teenager was pouting that Spike wasn't there to say goodbye.

I patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"I'm sure he's just-,"

"Waiting to make a dramatic entrance!"

A chuckled came from behind us and we turned as my mom and Spike came in from the kitchen.

Layla gave him a big hug goodbye as her parents drove up, thanking us for taking care of their runaway daughter and bringing presents. I tried to keep my attention away from the leather-clad vampire who had gravitated to my side but I couldn't help but burst out laughing when Finn handed Spike a small bear figurine, a smile on his tan face. Spike shot me a glare before graciously thanking the werewolves. Oz had a chat with them and we all said goodbye and then they were gone.

Oz left quickly after, followed shortly by Xander (who glared at Spike the entire way) and Anya who rolled him away in the wheelchair he was stuck in thanks to his injuries. Willow gave me a look, glancing between me and Spike before winking and hurriedly running out the door with Tara on her heels. Smooth, Will. Spike gave me a questioning glance and I blushed, shrugging and heading into the kitchen. I heard Giles and Mom talking in the living room. He didn't make a sound but the tingles at the back of my neck alerted me to his presence.

"Anne and William went back home," Spike said.

I turned around, shocked.

"How? Did Willow find a spell?" I asked, turning around to face him.

He smiled a little, shaking his head.

"Nope. Turns out what sent us to this time was that you…said you believed in me. That I was a man and all that rot. To send them back to that time…I just had to believe in myself. Then next thing I know they were gone, back to their on time period," Spike shrugged, like it was no big deal, but I could tell it was.

He fidgeted with his coat.

"You think they'll remember it?"

"Don't know. I feel the same. Nothin' changed,"

"Well…that's good,"

Silence.

"Spike-,"

"Buffy-,"

I giggled and Spike laughed a little, his blue eyes meeting mine for the first time in what felt like forever. God, I missed him. I fought down the urge to jump across the counter and embrace him.

"You first," he nodded respectfully in my direction, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

Damn. My courage and confidence flew out the window and I blushed a deep red, my stomach rolling around uncomfortably as my heart pounded in my ears. Deep breath, you can do this. Just three words. Say them. You said them once, sure he was about to die, but you still feel the same way. Shut up, brain.

"Pet?"

"Well, would you look at the time!" I fake smiled brightly, hating myself for chickening out but desperately needing some air.

I quickly made my way to the back door but he grabbed my arm, not hard, I could've pulled away if I wanted to, but I didn't want to.

"Will you stop running away from me?"

A little voice in my brain snickered. Why should you, it said, all you've ever done is run away from him.

I turned around, facing him but he didn't drop my arm. Willow was right. We'd been dancing around it for weeks and I'd been dancing around it for years. This thing between us, this thing that started that night when I was told he was going to kill me on Saturday, all it had ever done was grow and I had a feeling it was never going to go away. I didn't want it to.

"I just don't want to get hurt again,"

And it was actually the most pathetic thing ever, but a tear dropped down my cheek and I tried not to burst into tears like I had been doing every night for over a week.

Spike furrowed his brow, pulling me closer to him like he couldn't believe I just said that.

"I would never leave you, Buffy," he wiped the pad of his thumb across my cheek gently, tipping my chin so I would look into his eyes.

They always do in the end. I didn't need to say it, he read it in my eyes and he shook his head. Looking away to take a shaky breath before his eyes returned to my tear-streaked face, Spike's blue eyes bore into my own and I realized there were actually tears in them.

"Listen to me, Buffy. I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I'd prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker; I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. So, I make a lot of mistakes. A lot of wrong bloody calls. A hundred plus years, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of. _You_. Hey, look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say I love you, it's not because I want you, or because I can't have you - it has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try... I've seen your kindness, and your strength, I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy,"

And we stood there for a moment, just staring into each others eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. Knew it in my bones the way I knew I loved him right back, more then anything in the world. Words escaped me and before I could start crying I closed the gap between us.

And then I kissed him, because yes, I loved him but he's also hot as sin. Spike kissed me back hungrily, and we clung to each other like we were starving and the other was the only thing that could ease the pain. Spike backed us up to the island where he easily lifted me up to settle me on the counter. I forgot how good he tasted, like booze and cigarettes and something that was pure Spike and it was delicious. Our tongues danced together as he stepped between my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Oh dear Lord,"

Spike was across the room before I could open my eyes, and it was a good thing he was a vampire because Giles looked like he was going to go all Ripper on everyone.

"What's going on in here?" Mom came into the kitchen after Giles, looking between Spike and I curiously.

I casually slid to the ground, trying to fix my disheveled hair.

"Well…,"

"Um…,"

"You see…,"

"We were just…,"

Giles held up a hand, pinching the bridge of his nose with the other and shaking his head.

"No, I think I'd rather not know,"

I smiled apologetically. Oops.

"W-well, Rupert and I just came in to ask you two if you wanted to come to dinner with us?" Mom smiled, ignoring the awkward elephant in the room.

Dinner? With my watcher/father figure and mother and vampire? I glanced at Spike. After they left he could sneak into my bedroom... I shivered just thinking about it.

"Sure, Joyce", Spike was saying, "I'd love to go. Buffy?"

Obviously he didn't get the telepathic message. Darn. I sighed, was about to decline when I looked over to see the smile on Spike's face. It was a big genuine smile, full of warmth and love and for some reason I felt honored for it to be directed at me. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and I realized how happy he looked, and how could I say no after that?

Mom actually squealed and I cringed.

"It'll be like a double date!"

I sighed. Oh _Yay_.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think of the chapter! What do you think is going to happen on the double date? Will they survive it? Will Spike and Buffy finally be together? Is Angel really cool with Spike being with his ex? Where's Riley...? So many questions!**


End file.
